Obsession
by AnnieMJ
Summary: Delve into Mikayla's darker and more detailed mind as she suffers through her own thoughts dealing with her Obsession towards Miley. Is it just infatuation, or something more? A not so typical Mikiley Fic. Victorious Cast Included.
1. Chapter 1

**Obsession**

**A/N: **This short story is insanely detailed so good luck getting through it for those who make the attempt.

**Mikayla's POV**

I remember when I was younger and I'd have tantrums going crazy with all this pent-up anger I'd yell out about how much I wanted to kill myself. Then later on as I cried, I would simply whisper about how much I wanted to die. Don't get me wrong, I doubt I'm psycho, but then again I am a bit biased towards myself.

You see, all those times I thought about death, I never was serious, just hysterical or emotional. Everyone around me, all my family members would freak out about me. Wondering if because I was taking a shower longer than usual, maybe I had drowned myself. Or if I locked my bedroom door, they would have to break it down to find me overdosed on drugs and dead under the sheets, or perhaps laying in a puddle of my own blood on the floor, knife in hand.

It doesn't seem as serious as I lay out my memories right now. Rather, I find it quite comical thinking on those silly days where everyone was afraid I'd be dead the next time the mention of my name came up.

By now it's clear that I had a troubled childhood to which my deepest thoughts refuse to dwell for fear that I may actually feel something. Something resembling emotion.

I'd say I was around 9 years old when I began to discover how different I really was. I mean...I was always thinking differently than my friends. They would say something funny, and I would wonder if I should laugh or not, but never did I ever truly feel obliged to smile.

What is a smile really? I don't think at that age I could explain it. Don't get it wrong, I know how it feels to really smile and be happy. Even the craziest people must understand simple emotions.

The problem I seem to face currently is finding a way to smile and feel like I'm doing more than only curving my lips upwards, or pulling one side up, just to please the others around me.

Let me stop right there though before you think I'm a people-pleaser because that is the last thing I can be categorized as. Actually I'd rather be a people-pleaser than such a vain, conceited, almost inhuman being that can't really accept that other people might actually come before me.

Now I just seem terrible, don't I? Well don't judge me too quick, because I am truly the harshest critic of myself. People may brush aside the mean or maybe stupid and thoughtless things I do or say, but long after I do them, I am left to think about it, and it drives me madly insane to think for a moment that I may have possibly been mistaken.

I hate being mistaken. I hate being wrong. It makes me feel like less of who I am suppose to be. When I'm wrong, I have to make it clear, and obvious. I can't pretend it was nothing, I have the urge to explain myself in detail. See, I'm currently doing this now. Although I haven't done anything wrong, when I become locked inside my mind, I tend to discover myself in these long drawn out self-discussions.

There was once a time in which I could put aside my inner-thoughts and simply go with the flow. Be spontaneous, and do as asked or told.

Now to my family I'm an outcast. I'm stubborn. I don't listen. I have no sense. Well I do have sense. I have a lot more than I'm credited for.

When you live the way I live, and think the way I think, everything slows down just a little. You can hear the clock ticking. You can count the number of footsteps coming your way. You get annoyed with how loud someone simply breathes, or writes, or when they sneeze without pinching their noses you think think to yourself, 'wow they are a disgusting human being for having no control of themselves.'

Well unfortunately these are the thoughts I have. I am aware that how I think is not at all kind, but it's honest in the way that I view the world. I don't lie to myself, although to others...well lying may be necessary to appear sane, isn't it?

I relish in the fact that since I can recognize my difference, my insanity, and my distasteful thinking, and taught myself to hide it so convincingly, I am on a different level. A level higher if you will.

I have considered the possibility that maybe there are others who think like me. Maybe they are locked away from the world or blending in like me. Either way, I exist and others may as well.

Because of my vain persona, I once tried to hide. Constantly helping as though it gave me happiness, and honestly it did. I felt good doing something that made me come off as just a cut above the rest.

However now I'm scared of the way I think. No, I'm not scared of myself or even for myself, but for the girl sitting 5 seats in front of me. I am not self-less in any way what-so-ever, or at least that's what I think in this current state of mind.

For the past 3 months that I've been in college all I do is stare at her. She's gorgeous so what's to question about my reasons.

All I can do is put myself in a state of mind where she and I can be together, but of course we never are. I'm a bit of a fantasist, I admit. I too often fall into self-made stories where she's in danger, and I'm her savior. I close my eyes and I see her, and at times feel her next to me. It's quite entertaining till I open my eyes and realize that I'm am absolutely and completely insane.

I've had relationships, simply because it's normal. I lost my virginity to a boy at the age of 16 because it seemed like all the girls around me were losing it too. I did so much to become normalized, but when all I think about is that girl clinging to me for life, begging for a release that in my mind only I can give her, and epically so, then I know that all chances of normalcy are lost in my case.

Is it normal to want someone to the point of day-dreaming, fantasizing, and sometimes even pretending that you're with them when you're alone? I doubt it.

Due to the fact that I have an insane amount of pride that no human should suffer from, I am able to have a sense of control over my actions. While my control lacks at some moments and I purposely put myself in her way, at other times I can hold back to keep from making an absolute fool of myself.

The thirst I have to make this girl mine is maddening though. How could I possibly show her my feelings, with the promise of having them returned, because my ego fights to say I'm am irresistible, yet her lack of interest in me threatens my whole sense of self.

Is it possible that I am not as great as I see myself? Is what I fawn over in the mirror not as appealing as my mind claims it to be? The only way to find out is by a direct-approach and although I know what actions I must take, I lack the confidence to actually act.

I hate to admit my lack of confidence after stating how conceited I am, since that portrays me as contradicting, but how can I help what is the simple truth? The way I think is not my fault, the actions I take though, are.

Pretending to be engrossed in my Anthropology text book, out of the corner of my eye, I faithfully watch Miley. It's downright disgusting how strong a hold she has on me. It makes me mad and I want to lash out, but I have no justifiable reason to do so. I sighed knowing what I'd be doing later today as my gaze on Miley dropped the moment the Professor looked over at me.

My reflexes are amazing. That's all I can say for myself. I guess when you think as much as I do, and everything moves a bit slower, you notice the little things so quick and gain an advantage.

"Psst, Mikayla!" A voice called out from behind me. I turned meeting the eyes of one of my classmates. "There's a party tonight, you wanna come?" He asked with a cheesy grin. Out of habit I offered a smile but shook my head.

"Don't think so, lots of studying." I lied.

"Oh well, if you change your mind, here's the flier." He offered. To be polite I took it and put it between the sheets in my notebook.

"Thank you." I said focusing my attention to the front of the room once more. The moment I had the chance again, my gaze returned to Miley. Everything about her made me want her. From the way she looked and dressed, but when she spoke, I was most interested. She didn't speak often in class, but when she did, my entire body stilled. I froze in fear of missing a single word she offered. Yes, I must be obsessed.

I have two choices I suppose, go talk to a Psychiatrist about my issues, or hide them and continue to be frustrated with myself. How is it that one person, I barely know can drive me so crazy? Is it pent-up lust? I try to take care of that, but who knows. Maybe she'd do a better job than me or my ex.

Finally the clock hit 4:45pm and class was over. My professor tried her best to speak over the sounds of students shifting papers and opening their bags. Finally she gave in and said she would see us next class. I stood slowly, closing my book and putting it into my bag. As I zipped it up, my eyes stayed glued to Miley and how she would shove her things into her bag quickly and try to get out of class as fast as possible.

I shouldn't know this, but she has a class in 15 minutes and its a good 10 minutes to get from here to the next building. Just as she moved to leave, the boy who had gotten my attention earlier quickly skidded next to her, and began talking. I observed as she smiled and unable to help myself I walked closer, then stopped two tables away pretending to search through the small pocket of my bag, wanting to hear this conversation. Like I mentioned earlier, I hardly get to hear Miley speak and any chance that words flow from her lips, I don't want to miss.

"Yeah, so there's this party tonight and you can come whenever, trust me its gonna be fun." He said handing Miley a flier. She looked it over and smiled up at him.

"It's been a while since I've partied, so sure I'll go. I can drop by for a bit after 8 I guess." She offered, but she seemed unsure as though in her head she were trying to figure out her plans.

"Awesome! See you there!" He said walking off to find another guest to invite.

I locked the small pocket of my bag and headed for the door not too far behind Miley. I kept my distance though; what I feared most was being caught in my obsession for her.

My slow moving mind always seemed to help me catch things just a bit faster than most people. Maybe that's why as she held her pile of books, I could realize that at the angle of her arm, the top 3 would soon fall. The one thing I've hated most about myself, yet love too are my reflexes. Even though they are quick and on point, they jump into action without my approval. Against my will.

That would explain why my feet moved faster, my blood pumped quicker and a moment later, the books that were slipping from her arm were quickly caught by me.

"Oh god.." She muttered when her books tumbled, but as she turned to see me there holding them for her to take back, her eyes dilated, and surprise registered clear in her face. I knew her eyes were blue, but I never knew how much depth there was till now. "Thanks." She said taking her books.

"Yeah, no problem." I replied, my words coming out funny since my heart was pounding, my hands were shaking, and my chest felt light. Realizing that if I just stood here, she'd be late for class, for her benefit I smiled and walked away. I hated missing a chance to talk to her, but I was too nervous to do so now. Not like this. Not when it wasn't planned out first in certainty that I wouldn't come off as a bumbling idiot.

Besides, now that I know where she'll be tonight I have my chance. I can go to that party, casually bump into her. She'll recognize me as the girl who sweetly offered help without making her late for class, and then we'll talk all night. I'll say things that make her stop and wonder about me. I'll leave her mystified to the point where she becomes obsessed with me, and furthermore this won't be a one-side attraction much longer. My heart beat quicker at the thoughts I entertained.

Yet in this wonderful imagination of mine, reality was always a strong force. The reality makes my heart fall. What if she can't make it to the party, and even if she does, what if she's with someone by the time I get there? Worse, what if she brings someone with her? What would happen if I 'casually' bump into her and she see's right through me?

What if I'm obvious and she drags me to a corner and tells me off saying that she doesn't want me to ever look at her again, else she'll call the cops, or tell people that I'm insane? This feeling of vulnerability made me sick to my stomach.

How can I make this go away? I quickly got into my car, sifting through my bag to find the flier. I read it over, finding the address. I established that I would have no trouble finding it later tonight, and that relieved me. One less thing to worry about. I started up my car, hearing the engine roar to life. I looked around as I changed gears and pulled out of my parking space and onto the quiet road.

In my mind I was thinking immensely on what clothes I should wear, how my hair should be done, should I wear boots or sneakers, jewelery or not, and how I should act tonight when I do meet Miley. The small details drove me crazier than they should, but what else can I do but entertain them.

Upon my arrival to my small, but comfortable apartment I sighed dropping my bag on the sofa. I had little time to waste, but still I sat down silently staring at my hands. My nails were trimmed, and filed the way I liked it. Anything else would have me going out of my mind. I stared at the length of my fingers and if there were any part of me I liked most, it had to be my hands. They were not too small or big, and my fingers were nice and slender. My hands are attractive, and that's a really good thing considering what I plan to use them for. Who I plan to use them on.

The only thing I know is that I have to be able to offer the best, so of course I have to be the best, and look the best. It's vain to think this way, but there is so much truth and people play if off, but in the end it is what it is. I stood unable to stop myself as I walked over to my full-length mirror. I stared at my face, acne free but not without extreme effort. My hair long and full, with bangs that I could tie back, or brush in front for added sex appeal. My eyes were brown and I simply hated them. As I stared I wondered why people say there is anything great about a person's eyes. All I see are my pupils.

With Miley there's depth but I see nothing special in my eyes. That depresses me. Why couldn't I have green eyes? I sighed out, but looking back up I smiled trying to figure out which smile looked best on me. A full smile showing my teeth, or a simple curve in my lips. Should I give a half smile, or a just not smile at all. It's awkward to smile at myself in the mirror but I have to know which smile is the best. I like giving a full smile since I have nice teeth, but sometimes I feel my half-smile is more attractive. When I don't smile, but rather lock my jaw, I find myself insanely appealing in that I look intimidating, but in sexual way as my head tilts forward and somehow as my jaw is tight my lips have a mischievous grin that I so often like to use in the bedroom.

It's a bit scary with how much thought I put into every little aspect of myself. Am I normal or insane for thinking so much? Will I never be satisfied because my thoughts are so heavy and constant? Or will they help me to avoid helpless and strange situations?

After inspecting myself I looked at the time and walked into my bathroom. I took off all my clothes first and went to the bathroom mirror. Staring for a second, I smiled. My smile vanished as I picked up my toothbrush, squeezed the minty gel on it, dipped it under cold water and began brushing my teeth. I made sure to brush every corner of my mouth and brushed for 3 minutes straight. I used the tongue scraper efficiently and then flossed between every tooth. I finished this routine with a full 45 seconds of gargling mouthwash. I spit out the green liquid and rinsed my mouth with cold water.

I changed the water's temperature to warm and drenched my face with it. I opened my cabinet finding my facial wash and rubbed it in, making sure to apply the substance under my eyes, at the sides of my nose, down my throat, around my neck and all over my face. I rubbed it in for two minutes and left the cleanser on as I washed my hands clean.

Wiping the sink I locked my cabinet and moved over to the tub. I adjusted the shower head to run warm water and soon began my shower. First I rinsed away the facial wash relishing in the tingles it left behind, then picked up my soap to apply and wash consistently. After becoming positive that every part of my body was clean, and my skin was thoroughly cared for, I picked up my shampoo. The first washing of my hair was quick just to loosen it up for the real wash. Then as I repeated the cycle I massaged my scalp hard, making sure to rub the shampoo in. Once my hair was lathered and washed I used my conditioner loving the soft and smooth feel it leaves to my hair.

I let the water run over my body and finally I turned off the water and dried myself off. I wrapped my hair up tightly and put a clean robe on, leaving my bathroom. I walked back and forth between my closet and my drawers looking for the right clothes to wear. The point was to look good for Miley but I had no clue what she liked. So I had to go simple with my favorite black jeans, a red tight V-neck with a black silk vest over it. Underneath would be my matching red panties and bra that made my breasts look perfect. Letting my hair out of the towel I could see that it was still wet.

Quickly I blew dry it to the way I wanted it to be. Using a special creme to moisturize my scalp, my hair had the bounce and thickness I relished in.

Once my hair was done I lotioned my skin always hating the thought of it becoming dry or ashy. That was a huge turn-off for me. Finally I put on my carefully chosen outfit, and looked at my footwear. I decided to go with my simple red high-top converses to match my shirt. After pulling them on I walked over to my couch to find my book bag. Retrieving my wallet I made sure I had a good amount of money. I stuffed the rather small wallet into my back pocket, then found my phone and keys.

I walked back into my room, and put on my silver heart necklace. Accessories embellish beauty. I put on my collection of silver rings, a total of 4 rings, one on my right thumb, one on my right middle finger, and the same for my other hand. I like to draw attention to my hands, and my fingers for what they symbolize. I put on my silver watch, tinged with gold and gave myself a long once over in the mirror.

I did a half smile thinking to myself, that if I were any other person I'd go insane with lust for my own self. Pretty sick to think that way, but I simply cannot help it.

I picked up my long black jacket knowing I wouldn't wear it, but just preferred to have it in my car. I folded it neatly over my arm, and walked out my apartment and to my car. First I stopped by a close supermarket and picked up a few bags of chips and cookies. The flier did say to bring anything to eat.

I drove slowly to the party glancing at my watch to see it was nearly 8 pm. I didn't want to be early, but I would be pissed if I missed any moment of being with Miley, and therefore I sucked it up and arrived at 8:20. Due to lack of parking spaces I finally walked up the steps of the address given to me at around 8:35 pm and saw that the party was already in full swing.

I could hear the loud bass in the music most likely being spun by a DJ and the sounds of voices as footsteps became louder after ringing the bell. The door swung open and a man I didn't know grinned and motioned for me to come in. I handed him the bags and he sped off leaving me in the midst of the partying crowd.

Few people were sitting alone not having a good time while the majority of people were dancing, drinking, or chattering and eating. The first thing I did was get a large cup of beer. Not so much for the need of drinking it, but rather to hold it as a prop as though I were a comfortable drinker. I took a few sips to get myself used to the taste, but then I simply held my drink. I leaned against a wall alone staring at the door in hopes that my efforts would give me that one chance I've been longing for.

For over 15 minutes I stood there and was approached by 5 boys and even 2 girls. Rejecting them kindly only pumped up my ego, looking forward to meeting Miley even more now.

Soon enough it turned to 9 pm and my hopes were fleeting and maybe she realized she had too much work and couldn't make it to this party. I became depressed at the thought that I spent all this time getting ready for her to just not show up. I can only blame myself for the stupid fantasies that I try to make come true.

Since it was getting so late, some deep instinct in me was urging me to leave. As though if I didn't go right this second I'd face trouble later. I noticed how drunk everyone was and although I am extremely fit, athletic, and more than capable of fighting off a drunk idiot, I'd rather avoid that situation. I finished off the single cup of beer wishing it were something stronger, but knowing it was best that I don't get caught up in drinking like I once was.

Always living off of this instinct I unhappily walked out of the house to meet the cool, crisp, refreshing air of night. The dark street was filled with lights from the city lamp-posts and shoving my hands in my pockets I began to walk down the lonely path, well aware of my surroundings in constant fear that I may be unsafe in this current environment. An awkward sound caught my hearing and I stopped walking. I turned, freezing, trying to decipher what I just heard. I'm not one to walk right into danger, but if my gut tells me that it's necessary then so be it.

As I stood still listening I strained, but heard the sound of what seemed to be a mugging. I was too far to hear exactly what was happening but I quietly and stealthily ran towards the sounds. Soon enough I turned a corner to a sight that made my heart not only drop, but then increase so fast I thought I'd die in an instant. There was Miley, the center of my obsession, with a knife to her throat by one boy and 2 girls who urged him on.

You would think by now that after everything I've established that I would play the part of hero, and immediately react and murder all three of these sick beings to save Miley and win her affection. But that was not my response at all.

Instead I wanted to vomit at the sight of that blade sitting against her throat. Her eyes were wet and she was hysterical in fear as he demanded her money but was sure to want her body as well.

"Stop!" I yelled hoarsely. "Don't hurt her!" Was that my own voice weak as it was? I was disgusted with myself. I'm suppose to be strong and kill them without hesitation but the sight of that knife pressing into her skin...it changed everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Obsession**

**James888**: Lol thanks :] I appreciate the review and we'll see what happens :p Enjoy.

**Music and Reading Lover**: Well here you go c: Lol! Thanks and Enjoy.

**Faded Innocence:** Thanks for noticing L: And in addition to your confession, I can honestly say that has happened to me before, but yeah I was never like...Crazy obsessed lmao. Also, you need to talk to her! -.- Lol. Enjoy :]

**SuperGravyMan**: Lol thanks and Hmm...Interesting choice of person, but I don't think Kristen ever acts like this O_O Lol. I appreciate your review and Enjoy. Also, that is strange, lol.

**Greatpretender27**: Well thank you and I'm glad you like it :] Lmao...yeah, you are a freak ;p Haha! Enjoy though!

**FireHeartBurns**: Thanks for all the reviews xD Hmm, If Miley knew what Mikayla thought...lol Who knows :p And interesting take on Mikayla lol :] Enjoy!

**Imgaygetoverit: **Well alright, here ya go L: Enjoy.

**Chapter 2**

**Mikayla's POV**

"Get the fuck out of here!" One of the girls yelled but the guy smiled noticing my fears. He was twisted, that I could see. He pulled Miley closer and her eyes pleaded with me. She wanted my help, she wanted to live and I wanted to make sure she lived. Frantically I pulled out my wallet opening it to show them the bills.

"You want money! Here! Please! Just take it! Don't hurt her! Just take it!" I pleaded. "It's a lot of money!" I promised moving closer and closer to the danger only to see him tighten his hold on her.

"Don't hurt her!" I demanded this time angered. I began taking off my favorite watch, then my necklace, followed by my rings holding it all out like a beggar. Begging him to take it and give me something worth so much more.

"It's all yours, I won't tell the cops, just let her go!" Something in his eyes changed. This wasn't about money anymore. He was going to kill her, just for me to watch and I don't know why. Miley cries became louder as he pressed the knife into her skin and I couldn't handle the pressure anymore. Dropping my offerings I lunged, grabbing the hand holding the knife. He was strong, but something in me screamed to be a filthy animal in this moment. Biting and sinking my teeth deep into his arm I tasted blood, and he screamed ferociously, dropping the knife as I pushed Miley out of the way.

My senses heightened at once as a girl came at me, large empty vodka bottle in hand aiming at my head. I lifted my arm for the glass to break on the bone of my wrist. The pain was numbing but my rage was too far gone. As the glass shattered I slammed the guys head into the brick wall, grabbing this girl by her hair and I threw her to the concrete.

The sound of sirens became part of the background while I kicked the girl in her ribs, locking my arm around the mans neck with one goal. To suffocate him. Miley was against a wall, still in tears and it was the sound of her fear that urged be to keep fighting as the other girl came for me.

I propelled the guys body toward her, knocking them both to the floor, but the first girl managed to push me against the wall allowing the other two to scramble up and run off. Gripping her shoulders, I kneed her in the gut harshly, but the sounds of police sirens seemed to will her to run off. I might have chased her in another situation, but my focus was on Miley now. I spit the taste of bad blood out of my mouth and wiped my lips with the back of my arm.

I ran over to Miley and she immediately clung to me, still crying and I held her face up to see an imprint of the blade on her neck. She wasn't cut, but no doubt she was scarred.

"Shh, Shh, it's okay. They're gone." I said stroking her face and she nodded, but couldn't control her emotions as she wrapped her arms around me tightly and leaned into my body for support.

To anyone this may seem perfect. The way I saved her life, but to me this was a nightmare. I know I thought I wanted to be a hero, but I never wanted this to happen. Especially not to Miley. The fact that I considered it, and then watched it happen made me feel worthless and repulsive. I pulled away long enough to pick up my wallet and other things stuffing them in my pocket hurriedly before going back to Miley who was breathing slowly and deeply as she braced against the wall for support.

"Come on, it's alright now. I'll take you home." I offered and she nodded again. I was more than willing to hold her against me as we walked, me leading her to my car.

Keeping her by my side I struggled to get my car keys, but eventually managed to open the passenger door, helping her in. She looked so weak right now and it tore at my insides knowing that I could even fantasize about this situation. With immense guilt I helped put her seat belt in place and locked the door. I sucked in a breath, my own nerves finally catching up as I pressed my forehead against the car momentarily.

Before Miley could notice my weak moment I quickly shook it off and walked around to the drivers side and got in. I locked the car, started the engine, and looked at Miley to make sure she was alright. She was still shaking, and I felt worse with each passing moment. I got what I wanted, but now I'm scared.

"How are you feeling?" I asked making her look at me.

"I...I'm just shaken I guess..." I frowned reaching out to hold her hand, but at the last second stopped myself. I'm just terrible and I don't deserve this. I sighed and placed both hands on the steering wheel looking ahead. Finally I moved my hand to change gears but Miley's hand fell over mine causing me to turn my head swiftly, meeting her now focused blue eyes.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Your seat belt." She murmured.

"What about it?"

"Put it on..." She said as I stared at her. I held back a smile and did as asked before changing gears. I pulled out onto the road, glad to be moving away from this place.

"Where do you live?" I asked.

"In an apartment by the college, just drive there and I'll give you directions." She practically whispered her words. I nodded driving silently.

I was afraid too speak and tell her how it's probably my fault she was attacked. I never really believed in religion or god, but I do believe there's something out there that makes the world keep moving, something that causes sick fucked up wishes like mine to actually come true. Something that gives you yours and me, mine.

Reaching the college, Miley gave me directions to her place and soon enough I parked my car a few yards from the entrance.

"You're safe now, just go home, relax and tomorrow will be better." I promised as I met her gaze.

"I don't even know your name..." She whispered. I nodded figuring that she didn't.

"Don't worry, and it's Mikayla." She closed her eyes and looked away.

"Sorry, and I'm.."

"Miley, I know." I cut in making her look at me.

"You do?"

"Yeah, and you should get going now."

"Can you come in with me?" She asked and as much as I knew I didn't deserve to, the innocent question in her eyes drew me to say yes.

I quietly followed her through the building and into her place. I looked around noting how much comfort I felt being here. Comfort...something I don't normally feel.

"Mikayla?"

"Yes?" I said facing her.

"If you hadn't been there...I mean...If it weren't for you..." I closed my eyes shaking my head as I walked forward.

"Hey, no. I love playing hero, so of course I didn't miss that chance. Don't even think about it." I said hoping she'd relax. She looked down and then back up at me.

"Are you okay? I mean, did you get hurt?" As she asked, it was as though I could finally feel the dull throbbing of my left wrist. I moved it a little, and was relieved that the pain wasn't too bad.

"No, not really. I'm fine, just worried about you." She turned quietly taking a seat on her couch. I stared at her uncertain as to whether I should go now or not. There was a part of me that screamed stay while the other part screamed to run away and never come back.

The guilt. It seduced me and made promises of a release but suddenly I was gasping for air and left helpless.

I stood still, my eyes fixed on Miley. Should I ask her what she wants or just go?

"I'll be okay." She said finally looking up at me. I gave her a comforting smile, or whatever my lips perceived a comforting smile to be and backed away.

"Good, I'll see you class."

"Wait..." She murmured looking down as I froze near the door. "I know it's a lot to ask...but I live alone and...well after what just happened I'd really be grateful if you stayed...just for tonight." She asked and even before she set her pleading blue eyes on mine, I knew I would agree not just for her sake, but because I simply cannot help myself.

"Yeah, sure." I answered weakly and almost breathlessly.

"You can take my room and I'll sleep on the couch." She said standing up.

"Uhm, no. You sleep in your room, I'll be fine here." I said in a tone meaning there was no room for argument.

"But..."

"But what? You just go to bed. I'll be right here when you wake up." I promised. She seemed to understand that I wasn't going to relent so she gave in.

"Thank you." She murmured before turning and leaving me alone in her living room. I let out a long sigh as I looked around. The place was nice, dark red carpet, dark gray sofa and lazy boy. In front of the sofa was a black coffee table while by the door there was a coat rack, and a small rack for shoes. Across from the couch was a large T.V sitting on a stand along with other electronic equipment.

Sitting on the couch I focused on the coffee table. There were purple candles, a small crystal bowl with blue marbles, a few books, and two remotes. I picked up one of the books to see it was a collection of poems. I smiled. I like poems. The usage of words to create rhythm, style, and a deeper sense of meaning to any idea or thought.

"I'll set the couch up for you." Miley said breaking me away from my thoughts.

"That's alright, I can do it." As I met Miley's eyes I realized that this time I was in no place to argue. I stood up silently and moved for her and quickly she spread a sheet over the sofa. She placed two pillows down and last a blanket.

"Thanks for staying." She said again. I nodded offering what I hoped was a warm smile.

"And thanks for setting up the couch." I reciprocated making her roll her eyes.

"Yeah, okay." I couldn't help but chuckle at her sarcasm.

"I'm being serious!" I protested.

"Our 'Thank yous' are polar opposites. You put your life in danger, fought off three criminals, and saved my life, then you thank me for putting some sheets on a couch when you're the one doing me the favor and staying with me." I blinked not expecting all that to be said. I frowned shaking my head.

"You're making a big deal out of what I did, trust me you don't need to feel indebted to me at all. Besides, I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be. Trust me. I may seem nice, but you really don't know me."

"Yeah, cause clearly you're terrible after everything that's happened tonight." She said with sarcasm again. She couldn't realize how horrible I really am. I sighed letting it go. Soon enough she'd realize it and push me away.

"I'm gonna get you a change of clothes." She offered turning around.

"No, it's not necessary." I said making her look back at me. I shrugged and took off my black vest while kicking off my sneakers. I took my wallet and jewelry out of my pockets, setting them on the table. "I can sleep like this." I mumbled indicating to my jeans and V-neck.

"You sure, not even a pair of sweats or shorts?"

"Nope, I'm good. You should get some rest though, you had a...trying night." I said causing her to look at me in a funny way. "What?" I asked furrowing my brows.

"Nothing...just... I don't know, you're interesting." Miley barely mumbled out making my heart beat faster in my chest. Holy shit. Did she just say I'm interesting. I couldn't help but smile at her against my will.

"Well...thanks, but go sleep." I ordered making her smile back.

"Okay fine, good night."

"Sweet dreams." I wished watching her walk into her room. She left the living room light on for me so I looked around for the switch. I can't sleep with the lights on. It drives me crazy.

Once the room was dark, I got under the warm blanket and stared up at the ceiling.

What the fuck have I gotten myself into? Is this good or bad? Does Miley like me or feel like she owes me? Will anything happen? Will anything change? Or after tomorrow will everything go back to normal and she'll forget about me? Will she just say 'Hi' to me out of courtesy or would she want to talk to me because she did say I was interesting. God, it's so frustrating thinking about all these things and not knowing the outcomes!

I just want to know what the hell I got myself into. I stared at her bedroom door. I wonder...Is she having similar thoughts, or sleeping peacefully...


	3. Chapter 3

**Obsession**

**A/N:** I had a nice day and couldn't help but put aside my homework to write for my amazing readers :] I love you guys.

**James888**: Awh, your review was so sweet. I love your sympathy for Mikayla, and I think everyone has those daydreams about saving their love interest and being a hero, but I suppose it's different for Mikayla since Miley almost got hurt. Thank you and Enjoy.

**Luz4mj1995**: Lol, That might be a little too quick o.o And lol, your stalker is a tree, nice. I think the seat-belt part was cute too :3 Thanks for the review and Enjoy.

**SuperGravyMa**n: Lol, Spidey senses. Nice L: And Hmm, Normal may not even exist o.o We shall see, lol. Thanks for the insightful review and Enjoy.

**Greatpretender27**: Lmao. I love that you want Mikayla to be a better stalker and know her address. I think we know who the real stalker is now :p You're surprised she invited her to stay over? Someone else was surprised Miley didn't have sex with her. LOL. I won't mention names c: Thanks for the review and Enjoy.

**IthinkUnicorns**: Lolol, yes some bitches tried to kill her :c And yes, Mikayla saved the day L: Thanks and Enjoy.

**Britney Blake**: Thanks for the review and the answer is yes. Lol. Enjoy. L:

**Chapter 3**

**Mikayla's POV**

As I lay thinking over all the events of the night, I just couldn't sleep. My mind was too busy to allow me that privilege. I pulled the blanket tighter to my body, sighing aloud as I shifted about searching for a position that would make me sleep. I grit my teeth together in annoyance after making a full 360, to find that none of the changes helped.

"Fuck." I grumbled pushing the blanket off of my body angrily as I sat up staring forwards into the the dark room. My eyes had adjusted so I could see the furniture clearly. Sometimes at night I freaked myself out thinking about supernatural things that might happen, but never did. It was always set in my mind that one night I'd simply be laying in the dark, then some huge scary monster would appear as though it had been watching me all my life, and rip my body to shreds. Hell, it may even torture me. Who knows?

All these things I think about unsettle me. When I start thinking about the dark side of the world, I need light. But I sat frozen, scared to move. What now? After moments of deliberation, I shakily allowed my hand to reach out, picking up the remote. Once I had it safe in my hand I quickly switched on the T.V, illuminating the room. I looked around to release a breath when confirming that there was no other presence here with me.

I wish I didn't have all these thoughts. It makes no sense to be scared of something I've never even seen. I calmed down easily watching an infomercial on knives. At least there was light and noise to keep me distracted.

"Hey, everything okay?" A voice startled me. I flinched, but recovered realizing it was Miley.

"Yeah, can't sleep though." I replied keeping my voice steady.

"Awh, me neither actually." She said walking over. I smiled to myself when she took a seat next to me and looked at what I was watching. "Really? Knives?" She asked laughing as she took the remote from me.

"Uhh, yeah..." I trailed off not knowing what my response should be. I could just stab myself. Yeah, I should by one of those knives and butcher myself to death.

"How about we look for a movie." She mumbled more to herself. Does she naturally talk to herself that way? Murmuring about what she plans to do? Cause it's really cute. I couldn't help but wonder as I watched her from the corner of my eye.

"Maybe a comedy." She spoke again and I smiled once more. My body was itching to wrap my arms around her and just hold onto her forever. I knew it was impractical, but I can't control my thoughts, just my actions. For the most part, anyways.

I really wasn't in the mood to watch a movie, but if it was the only way to be next to Miley for a few hours instead of tossing and turning alone, then I'll take it.

"Hmm, what kind of movies do you like?" She asked. I thought for a moment.

"Romance." I answered back earning a smile.

"Why romance?"

"Because typically in romance it has all the good things that make a complete movie. From the cliché, to the unusual meetings, then they mostly have comedic parts as well as emotional scenes and it's the best when there's tragedy or major issues to overcome. It makes me think I guess."

"Think about what?"

"Love, I suppose."

"What about love?"

"I wonder if love like they describe really exists. If love can really change a person and make them better. Or can it ruin them if they lose it. Can love really cause a person to go insane, and do anything for the one they love, or is it all fake?"

"Wow, that's a lot to take away from just a movie."

"Well everything is a chance to learn something new. You just have to seize the chance, analyze every moment and take what you can away from it." Miley's features changed to a frown as she seemed to think my words over.

"That's a very...difficult way to think about everything though. I mean...if we think about every little thing we do, then how much are we actually going to do? Where's the surprise, and the fun? Where's the meaning of life if it's all about learning and thinking before doing and experiencing?" The words she said to me made tears want to take over my eyes. I refused, but my heart had sunk drastically. She was right, the way I think is just sad. The only times I seem to do something useful is when I don't think about it. Like the way I saved Miley. I went with what my instincts told me.

"You're right." I sighed. "Absolutely right." I resigned slumping back. I gave her a smile and then her eyes widened a bit. "What?" I asked wanting to know why she looked so surprised.

"It's rare that people will say I'm right, or admit they're wrong."

"If you can't admit you're wrong, then how can you say you've learned anything? No one knows everything the moment they're born. I'm sure for a fact that there are so many sides to every aspect of life, and I could never claim I'm right in any belief." Miley nodded and I could tell she liked what I said. It made me want to jump around like a kid. Like a won a small victory, and winning this small victory would allow me to win her, but I knew better than to get ahead of myself.

Besides, after tonight things would probably change. She'll probably just be an acquaintance because I'm too scared to push for a friendship, or what I really want.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked suddenly. I met her eyes to see her studying me.

"Private thoughts."

"Not nice." She protested.

"You're right. They're not nice." I looked away to feel the sofa move a little, only to realize that Miley just moved a little closer to me.

"You can tell me, you know. I don't care what it is." I smiled at her.

"You're sweet Miley. A bit too innocent if you ask me, but it's adorable. Never let anyone take advantage of that." Her eyes darkened a bit, and not a moment later she slowly stood up.

"I'm tired. I'm going back to bed. Night." She said, her voice strained. It alarmed me, and I couldn't think in this moment, but instead I stood up grabbing her hand as she turned away. She refused to turn back, and I refused to let go.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. She tugged at her hand weakly, but I held it firmly. "You can tell me anything." I promised, concerned.

"Like yours, my thoughts aren't so nice right now." Her voice was shaky. What did I say to affect her this much. Her innocence...Realization dawned. Someone had take advantage of her.

"What happened?" I pressed, knowing I shouldn't.

"Mikayla, I want to go to sleep." She said flatly.

"As you wish." I sighed letting her hand go. She stood there frozen for a moment and then walked away.

I sat back on the couch feeling like a complete stranger in Miley's apartment. Actually, I am a complete stranger. She barely talks to me in class, I save her tonight and here I am...still a stranger. But she trusts me. Somehow she trusts me, but I feel like I blew it. I feel unwanted here. Tense and uncomfortable. I hate this feeling. I don't want this feeling. So I have to go. I have to leave. Running away is the only option.

Now all I can think about is whether I should just go, or should I tell her? I don't think she really needs me here. My stomach feels sick. I should go, but to be a good person I have to tell her. My thoughts are screaming at me to just leave, to make this easier on myself. For so long I've waited for a chance with Miley, but if it's going to be this tense, then I'd rather live in my fantasies of her than the reality of fear and pain.

After all the thoughts have come and gone, I finally get up and quietly put my clothes on. As I start putting my jewelry on, I move to turn the T.V off but as fate, luck, destiny or whatever power was out there that's working against me would have it, I knocked over the stupid crystal bowl with tons of little marbles in it. The noise was beyond loud to my ears as they fell all over the table and down to the carpet. I screwed my eyes shut, not moving, ticked off at my thoughtlessness. How could I let this happen?

So of course Miley heard this and came out, alarmed. What do I do now? I tried to run. I got caught. My life is beyond fucked up.

"What's going on?" She asked padding barefooted over to me. Where are my narrow and detailed thoughts now? Why can't I think of the right thing to say? I hate this whole stupid side of me that refuses to speak when I need to speak. To think when I need to think. I hate this effect she has that makes everything useless. All I can do is say whatever my mouth lets me.

"Umm, nothing." I answered unable to meet her eyes.

"I take it you knocked over the bowl." She said monotone, which caused me to meet her eyes.

"Uhh, yeah. Sorry, I really didn't mean too."

"Clearly. You were leaving, why?"

"I don't know."

"Well don't promise someone you'll stay if you don't mean it." I frowned deeply. I did promise I'd stay.

"I just...I don't see why I'm needed here. You're fine. Besides, it's not like I'm wanted here."

"What do you mean, what gives you that idea?"

"Oh come on, I know what I said made you 'suddenly tired.' I'm not dumb Miley. I caused the stupid tension, it's obvious I'm not wanted here anymore, so I figured I'd do us both a favor and just go."

"Were you going to tell me you were leaving."

"Well...I'm not sure, I was weighing my options." I mumbled looking away, ashamed. She sighed sitting down on the couch. I stared at her and looked back at the table, feeling guilty. I took the crystal bowl, got down one knee and began picking up the marbles.

"Mikayla, put that down and just sit with me. Please." She requested. I froze a second uncertainly, but did as asked and put the bowl back on the table, moving over and sitting next to her silently. She was quiet for a long while, and at this point I felt like she was gonna just explode at me or something.

"I can just go you know. Make this easier." I offered.

"Let me understand one thing. You think running away solves everything." I shook my head slowly.

"No, but depending on the situation, it could solve it. I mean...come on Miley. Think this over. You and I barely know each other. You didn't know my name before today. The only connection we have is school. If we were friends or something, then yeah running away would solve nothing. But tomorrow things will go back to normal. In school we'll go back to being strangers, so tonight if I leave, it makes no difference."

"What makes you think that we're not friends. You fucking saved my life Mikayla! Did you really think I'd ignore you in school or forget the favor you did by helping me. I don't get why you're so weird about it right now."

"Cause! I just think it's best if I stay away, okay!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you!"

"Everything! Okay! Everything is wrong with me! So can I just go now!" I asked standing up stiffly, only to be pulled back to sit on the couch.

"No, you sit here and don't move!" She ordered. I stared at her with narrowed eyes, but her eyes were full of command and she was serious, so I stayed still. "I want us to be friends. So what if I didn't know your name before today, so what if all I know about you is that you're the girl in my Anthropology class? So what if I've barely spoken to you before, and even when you caught my books! I want to know you now. I want a friendship, and I feel like you want that too, but suddenly you're being all weird!"

"I'm sorry." I said immediately scared at her calling me weird. I didn't want her to figure me out. She was thinking too much. About me.

"Sorry isn't what I'm looking for. Why did you think one moment of tension would make you unwanted. I invited you here, and I can tell you to leave when I want." I sighed unsure on how to answer her.

"I just...don't like tense situations. I figured you wouldn't...like me anymore." I frowned and added as an afterthought. "As a friend." Her eyes widened and now I felt like I messed up. I shouldn't have added that last part. It gave away that I could have been thinking in other terms, and trying to throw her off. But I was quickly learning that as intelligent as I believe I am, Miley...she's quick. She thinks. She's smart. She scares me.

**Thanks for reading and please review. Love Ya'll.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Obsession**

**SuperGravyMan**: Lol, awh a sugar high? xD Also, yes Mikayla does tend to over-think everything and it seems you're right that Miley's presence helps make Mikayla's thoughts move along and such. Haha, yeah the wrong idea being the right one...lol. We'll see how that goes and you are pretty insightful. Enjoy the chappy :)

**James888**: Seriously, your review just made me smile :) I love it. All the things you point out stunned me and you really seem to get the gist of things and catch on to all the small details. Lmfao, I love when you said you want to yell at them to just hug already LMAO! Thank you for the review and Enjoy :)

**Greatpretender27**: How dare I? I dare! :D Lol. Sowwie I ended the last chapter like that, but forgive me and enjoy this one? :) Also...lmao yeah I second you statement about worrying when Miley finds out she's obsessed, lol. Enjoy!

**Music and Reading Lover**: Awh, you loved it? I love that you loved it, and I love even more that you reviewed to tell me you loved it c: Thank you and Enjoy!

**Everythingurnot**: Well, what's obsession without the drama ^.^ Thanks for the review and Enjoy :]

**Luz4mj1995**: Lol, she is pretty messed up and she does think too hard o.o. What made you think they were gonna kiss? :o LMAO. Enjoy the update L=

**LovaticLove**: As you wish :)

**Chapter 4**

**Mikayla's POV**

"Mikayla...Is there something I'm missing here?" I stood up, but she was still holding my arm, keeping me there and I couldn't bring myself to pull away so instead I kept my gaze towards the door, trying to think my way out of this. What do I say?

"No...What makes you think that?" I said turning the question around on her.

"Can you sit? Please." She requested for the second time in a soft voice. I nodded sitting, but still not looking at her. She let go of my arm and I was able to breathe a little better. I hate how she clouds up my mind. It's driving me insane right now. I just wish I could lock myself away and think all of this through. Surely I'd come up with a better explanation or figure out how to talk my way out of this!

"Uhm, Miley?" I said closing my eyes tightly before turning. My head was beginning to throb wildly so I massaged my temples shaking my head sadly. "My head hurts, can I get some Advil or something?"

"Awh, okay, I'll be right back." She announced hopping up quickly and disappearing. Now that she's gone I can figure this out. I'll just apologize for being so weird and blame it on the excitement of the night. That I wasn't thinking and I want to be friends. Yeah, that works, right? Ugh. "Here you go." Miley said appearing near me with a glass of water and two small pills. Time to play this right. I gave her a kind smile.

"Thanks so much. This headache has been plaguing me all night." Her brows furrowed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, ever since the whole incident, my heads been hurting. Maybe that's why I been acting like such a weirdo to you. I get really frustrated when I get a headache." I sad sadly as I swallowed the pills and drank the water.

"Oh...wow." She murmured as though that helped to explain my behavior. I smiled a little to myself. Maybe I could save myself.

"I'm really sorry though. You shouldn't have to put up with my problems." She shook her head no, placing a hand on my shoulder. And there goes all my sense of thought. Fuck.

"Hey, no. It doesn't matter. I can forget about that silly argument or whatever it was and we can just...start over." She suggested brightly. I couldn't help the smile that stole my lips at her offer.

"I'd like that. Thanks Miley." I said in the shyest tone I've ever heard escape me. She laughed lightly, nodding.

"Okay, good. Well it's really getting late. You should take your clothes off." My eyes widened.

"Wha..what!" I stuttered. Miley slapped her forehead laughing.

"I totally did not mean it that way, but damn! Your face!" She laughed hysterically while I attempted to recover from what I thought she said to me for a moment. "I mean you should change and sleep." She corrected herself and I nodded already understanding from her reaction to my reaction. I gave her a wry smile as I stood up. Some part in me was feeling like a smart-ass, so I began to undo my jacket, slowly.

Miley was looking at me and slowly her laughter died down as her eyes followed my fingers, undoing each button. I nonchalantly shrugged out of the coat, dropping it on the couch. I began working on my black silk vest, surprised at the intensity I felt pouring out from Miley. In most areas I was nervous, but not right now. I fed off of this. She was interested in what I was doing. My actions. I could see the curiosity clear as day.

As I removed the vest, I hooked my fingers on the inside of my belt having the biggest urge to undo it. The devil in me said 'Do it.' So I did it. Properly of course.

"Hey, if your offer is still up, I'd love a pair of shorts. These jeans are uncomfortable to sleep in." Miley's eyes flew up to mine and she looked a little dazed. On the inside I was hopping off the walls to see that she was interested, but I kept my composure in check.

"Yeah, uh I have a pair of shorts you could borrow." She said quickly as she stood up. I smiled.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." I said and began undoing my belt. She couldn't tear her eyes away for a moment and I coughed lightly making her look up.

"Yeah uhh...Be right back!" She muttered leaving the room quickly. I'm a terrible person. I know. But...seduction always seems to be the easiest route to get someone interested. Something fell flat in my chest though. I've seduced people before, just to do it, and yes it works, but it leaves the emptiest feeling behind. Especially knowing that I don't want a one time thing with Miley. Yeah, I'm obsessed, yet I can't help but feel like there's something more I need to be with her.

I don't even want to just have sex with her. I mean, yeah it's a big part of why I'm so into her, but oddly enough I think I'd be happier to just cuddle with her. I was never a huge fan of hugs and cuddles, or affection for the most part, but when I think of Miley...all I wanna to is shower her with every ounce of emotion, affection and happiness I can come up with.

I'd do anything to touch her. To hold her. To...To what? To love? I screwed my eyes shut. Fuck. No.

"You okay?" A voice calls out breaking me from my thoughts. I turned to see Miley holding a pair of shorts.

"Oh yeah, sorry, just my head killing me." I said, and it wasn't a lie. There was a storm happening in my head. How do I get Miley to like me...in a romantic way? I've never been romantic and I don't know how to be. I don't think research will help me much in this department.

"Well here are your shorts. I'm gonna head back to bed, it's getting really late and I'm tired." She explained making me smile. I like her. I hope I can get past obsession and just...like her.

"Yeah, I'm tired too." I admitted moving over and taking the shorts from her. I was careful not to touch her, because god knows I can't even think straight just being in her presence. "Sleep well, Miley." I said earning a smile.

"You too Mikayla." She replied, leaving the room. I quickly changed into my shorts, got comfortable and let myself relax into the couch.

I fell asleep. I had no dreams. Not tonight. Tonight I was blank. Tonight I was empty. I wanted tonight to be over. I wanted to tomorrow to start. I wanted a better tomorrow in which I wasn't me. I wanted to be someone else, yet I wanted to be me...It sucks feeling this way. Like I'm perfect yet not, all at once.

* * *

><p>"Good morning." Her voice broke into my resting mind. I'd been awake for a while, just laying here.<p>

"Morning." I said back, my voice crisp, clearly awake.

"I'm making breakfast, would you like waffles?"

"Yeah, thanks." I replied not moving.

"Coffee?" She asked.

"No, water's fine." I said, sitting up in time to see her make a face.

"Waffles and water...what the hell Mikayla, you're disgusting." I had to admit, the way she said it although it was an insult, made me laugh.

"I know, but yeah... For the most part, I don't drink anything other than water anymore." She furrowed her brows.

"Uh, why?"

"Don't feel like talking about it." I replied making her frown.

"Yeah, well I'm making you coffee." She said walking into the kitchen. It was my turn to frown. I got up walking into the kitchen, my socks gliding across the tile floor.

"Don't waste your stuff, I really prefer water."

"Fine." She said. I won? I won. I smiled.

"Thanks." I walked off to the bathroom and since I had no toothbrush I'd have to wait to really brush my teeth. I gargled with some mouthwash and rinsed my face. I can't wait to get home and shower.

Miley was sitting already eating her breakfast, and I took a seat next to her. I felt nervous eating near her, but I fought that and put butter on my waffles and looked away as I ate. That's when I noticed a cup of hot coffee in front of me. I smiled.

"I told you I wanted water."

"Yeah, well I refuse to give you water with breakfast, so what now?" She challenged. I laughed, picked up the coffee and took a sip. It'd been so long since I had coffee. I always worry about my health, but with Miley making it for me, I couldn't resist.

"I love coffee." I sighed taking in the rich aroma.

"Then why don't you drink it?"

"It's unhealthy." I said simply.

"So what? Don't tell me you don't eat chocolate, or that you don't drink soda." She demanded making me feel guilty. Oh...

"Uh..well...you see..."

"Oh my god! You don't eat chocolate!"

"I do! I do! Once in a while I do!"

"You fucking freak. Answer me this, do you eat pizza or...or hamburgers? Or hot dogs?" I frowned.

"Miley, that's really unhealthy. Do you know what they put in hot dogs?" She made an annoyed face.

"Shut up, unhealthy? Look at you Mikayla. What do you normally eat for breakfast?" She asked focusing on me. I felt like I was under a microscope, as she glared at me.

"Uhh well...usually I eat whole wheat bread for breakfast...or oatmeal, sometimes I make eggs and drink a protein shake."

"Eww...what about lunch?" I frowned again, replying.

"Oh, well I eat salads, or fruit salads, um protein bars..." I trailed off as Miley winced.

"Don't tell me you're a vegetarian..." My face fell completely at this point.

"Nothing is wrong with being a vegetarian..."

"Ugh, you're gonna die."She concluded making my eyes widen.

"Hey! I save animals and that's what I get!"

"Save yourself first. Food is like...the most amazing thing in the world, why subject yourself to a life without enjoying every bit of it?"

"Because...I like being healthy." I replied, offended.

"Let me guess, you work out too."

"Oh my god! Why are you making this seem like a bad thing! Most people love hearing me say I'm a vegetarian. I get respect for working out and shit! Like you don't work out! Look at your body, you must do something."

"Nope." She smiled in a teasing way. "I eat what I want, within reason of course, and the most exercise I do is when I run around at school, getting from class to class.

"What the fuck...that's not fair." I grumbled.

"Yeah, well we all have different bodies. But still, no one should eat the way you do."

"Why not? It's healthy."

"Yeah, but it sucks ass."

"It's not that bad." I murmured, is it?

"When was the last time you had meat?"

"Oh...uh, a little over 2 years I think."

"Whoa...seriously?" She asked. I nodded. "You know what, I know this great restaurant...they make awesome food, let me take you." She offered. The vegetarian/health freak in me was screaming 'No!' But the obsessive and curious side in me took over. I couldn't pass up a chance to spend time with Miley Stewart. Even if it meant going out of my way to please her.

"Uhh sure...when?"

"How about next week, I'm busy with school work, but Friday I'll be free." I smiled.

"Friday it is." I said completely forgetting my learned ways as I took a long sip of the coffee, earning a bright smile from Miley.

So what was this, a date or her just being nice? I don't know and I don't care. I get to be with her and that's all that matters to me right now.

Wait...I don't care...Since when?

**Thanks so much for reading and Please review :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Obsession**

**Greatpretender27**: Lol xD I agree, Mikayla when given the moment to think alone can come up with the right plan. And seduction, always fun lol. A cricket chirping? I could imagine that moment haha. And well, it's all your perception so if you think crotch, then that must be what it is :D lmao. Omg...dirty mind lmao! I bet a lot of people can't wait to see Mikayla eat something other than a vegetable :3 LOL. Thanks for the awesome review and enjoy this chappy :)

**Music and Reading Lover**: Well, here you go then :) Hope you love this update too, lol L=

**Faded Innocence**: Aww, so sweet, lolol xD Yeah, I get lazy . Somehow no matter how much I revise/edit, there's always at least one mistake, so don't blame me if I take forever to update, lol. Glad it's worth it though, else I'd be...sad, lol. It really is amazing how things worked out xD I guess it goes to show that something more can come out of obsession, let's see if Mikayla can pull it off like you did ^.^ LOL!

**James888**: Seriously James, your reviews are just a delight to read :D You make me smile :) Lol, yeah Mikayla's reaction to that was priceless c: It's not a date, but let's see if Mikayla can change that xD Awh, thanks so much for saying that and I hope you enjoy this update as well :)

**Don'tcarewhatpeoplesay**: Yeah, Mikayla always eats like a nut in my other stories, haha :o I haven't considered a Miley POV yet, but I don't plan these stories, so I can't really answer that. Whatever my mind thinks at the moment of creating is what is written, lol. I honestly don't know what's happening next :3 Thanks for the compliment and enjoy :)

**SuperGravyMan:** Lol, it's never to late to join the party :p Lmao, I think everyone liked when Miley said that xD Aww, never? Well...your argument of a meat lovers pizza is pretty strong, haha. I liked reading your thoughts on the chapter, and I agree, it's gotta start somewhere L: Thanks for saying it's enjoyable and hope you like this chappy xD

**Luz4mj1995: **Aww, Mikayla's thoughts hurt your head? :c Take an Advil and massage it, cause there's more :o lolol. Also, you always think they're gonna kiss, like damn lmaooo! And whooaaaa, Rough Rider session D; Bad memories man, haha ;c LMAO. Totally got what you were getting at, and enjoy :)

**Chapter 5**

**Mikayla's POV**

I grinned like an idiot as I saw my reflection in the mirror. I looked just as good as I hoped too. No way Miley wouldn't feel something when I make my move tonight. That's right. After thinking long and hard, I decided I have no choice but to let her know how I really feel. She doesn't need to know about my obsession, but I can't take it anymore. I want nothing more than to hold her tight in my arms. I want to whisper in her ear softly that she's safest with me. That I want to let everything that hurt her absorb my skin instead.

I wanted to lock her tight within my own being and keep her there forever. Maybe it sounds creepy, but I can't lie to myself. If given the chance I would hold Miley and refuse to let go. I may not tell her in those words exactly, but I can't hide this affection I have for her anymore. It's just making me more obsessive, and although I'm used to feeling so crazed inside my head, something about her makes me want to open up and feel relieved. Feel free and less worried about my own issues.

Miley was picking me up this time, since she had a car of her own and already knew how to get to this restaurant. I felt guilty about the fact that I would probably be eating meat tonight after so many years of restraining myself. But at the same time I felt excited too. I can't explain the feeling, it's just confusing.

My phone vibrated and it was Miley's text informing me that she was outside and waiting. I smiled helplessly, grabbing my phone and stopped myself for a moment to simply breathe, collect myself and walk out to face her. She was standing in front of her car waiting and as I got closer, she opened her arms for a friendly hug. One that I walked right into without a second thought, being delicate although I wanted to squeeze her super tight to tell myself that she was really in my arms.

"Hey, how are you?" She sighed out. The way she clung to me and said those words told me something was off.

"I'm doing well, and you?" I questioned hoping she told me what was on her mind.

"Good, we should get going though, they give away reservations if you're just a minute late." She mumbled, pulling away. Holding her forearm gently I kept her from turning.

"Is something wrong? You seem off Miley. If you don't want to go out tonight, that's fine." I offered fearing the worst. She just didn't want to be with me.

"It's not like that. Just...other crap, maybe I'll tell you later, but right now I wanna forget about it." She informed me, to which I nodded, wondering what had her so down and if I could make her forget.

"Well, alright, whatever works for you." I said walking past her to the drivers side door. I opened it, gesturing for her to get in, and earned a smile.

"You don't have to do that, but thank you." She smiled slightly shaking her head as she got in. I locked the door, and walked around to the passenger side. A smile. Awesome, we're getting somewhere.

"So, what do you plan on force-feeding me tonight?" I teased as I snapped my seat belt in place. Receiving a bigger smile, she pulled out of her parking space, before glancing at me.

"Everything I can think of. Let's just say that if you were a fat kid, you'd probably get diabetes." She joked, but little did she know just how much those words scared me. I forced a smile.

"Can't wait." I stared out the window long and hard willing myself to keep a clear mind.

"Hey, you alright?" She asked, her hand landing on mine. I smiled looking at her hand.

"Yeah, it is now." I whispered. I thought she didn't hear me, but I realized she did when she squeezed my hand tighter and focused on driving, without letting go, a kind smile on her lips. Just being with her is making me like her more and more. She's so...affectionate, and sweet, and kind. All the things I don't know how to be. Maybe that's why I'm so haunted by her. Because she's everything I could never be. She's perfect.

Ugh, here I go sounding like a creeper again. I hate thinking like this. I looked back at her hand, on top of mine, more sure now that I had to tell her how I felt. If I don't I'll regret it. That much I know.

"We're here." She mumbled, pulling her hand away so she could turn into the Restaurant's parking lot. I stared at my hand blankly while she drove around, and soon pulled into an empty space. We both got out and she waited as I rounded the car, walking over to her. Without even seeming to think about it, she took my hand and tugged me along with her. On the inside I was grinning like a mad person. Maybe she likes me too. Maybe.

"Your reservation name please?" The head waiter asked.

"Stewart." She answered for us.

"Oh, your table is ready." He smiled picking up two menu's. "Follow me." He said walking ahead, leading us to a nice comfy booth, near a window. We took our seat across from each other and there was a certain playfulness in the air between us.

"How do you do that?" She asked laughing as though I said something funny.

"Do what?" I questioned confused as my own lips quirked upwards.

"Make me feel like a little kid, I don't know!" She protested making me laugh.

"You feel like a child..." I pondered uncertain if that was good or bad.

"I don't know, I feel happy in your presence. You're fun to be around and it's nice." She complimented. Honestly, I didn't expect her to say that. Me? She feels nice with me? My heart was beating faster, and my hands were a little shaky as I clasped them together under the table, trying not to give away my nervousness. What the hell was Miley Stewart doing making me feel like a little girl with a crush.

"Well, uhh...that's good." I mumbled looking down at the menu in front of me.

"It is good." She answered back picking up her menu. I followed suit and started looking at the various dishes. They did have some vegetarian meals here, so I didn't have to eat meat. "Oh you're getting a steak, I'll get beef ravioli and we'll share." She announced making me look up with a loose jaw.

"Seriously? I don't get to choose?" I asked in a tiny voice making her look up.

"Awh, you're cute, but no. I choose because I'm paying." She stated making my eyes widen. I'll celebrate the fact that she called me cute later, but did she just say she was paying?

"Hell no! I'm paying!" I objected.

"Nuh uh. I pay." She said softly not looking up at me. "And for appetizers, I'll get buffalo wings and you get the spicy chili, we can share that too." She said making my mind reel.

"Miley...we can't eat all that!" I said astonished deciding not to argue about who pays. When it's time to deal with that, I will.

"No duh! We're not eating it all, it's so you can get a taste of everything you have been missing you weird little vegan." I rolled my eyes, laughing.

"Oh come on, it's just food, it's not that big of a deal." She shook her head sadly.

"Just for that, you're drinking a chocolate milkshake...with extra chocolate and whipped cream."

"Whipped cream...is that even good on a milkshake?"

"My dear, whipped cream is good on everything." She replied.

"Well damn, is it good on you too?" I asked before thinking and oh my god, she's gonna kill me and never talk to me again but does that matter cause she's going to fucking kill me!

"Oh my...Is someone here a little dirty minded?" She teased.

"You have no idea." I said seriously, staring at her. "But you never answered the question." What the fuck Mikayla, stop pushing it you dumb fucking pervert! Please don't kill me Miley.

"Maybe I'll let you find out later." She replied with a straight face making me just stare at her unsure of what to say. Was that an offer? Then I realized she was playing around when she busted out laughing, running a hand through her hair. "Oh my god, I can't believe I just said that. You're a good sport though Mikayla." She said making my insides fall. Fuck man. So not fair.

"Haha yeah, you too." I gave her a half smile, astounded at how beautiful she was like this. Just so light and happy, laughing at me. I could watch her forever. The waiter came over, breaking our conversation to take our order. Miley told him what we wanted as I just watched her. I really don't mind her ordering for me. Actually, I could get used to it.

We made small talk while waiting for our food which took quite a while to arrive.

"Ugh, I'm hungry." Miley whined in the cutest way. She makes me smile. Just so much.

"I'm sure it'll get here soon." She looked at her watch.

"It's been like over half an hour." She complained.

"Well, you did order us a lot." I remarked making her glare at me playfully.

"So this is my fault now?" I laughed.

"Uhh, yes. I would say so."

"Watch it Mikayla." She warned.

"Else what?" I challenged. She was about to answer when the waiter appeared with a huge tray full of our food. He placed it down, apologizing for the wait, smiling and asking if we needed anything else.

"No thanks." Miley replied.

"Actually, can you point out the restroom to me?" I asked. He smiled nodding.

"Yeah, go straight down and first door on your left." I got up looking at Miley.

"I'll be right back, you can start eating and stuff."

"Nah, I'll wait for you." She said.

"Alright, I'll be fast." I promised walking off. I didn't really go to the bathroom. Instead I walked over to the very front to talk to the cashier.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The older man asked politely.

"Yeah, I'm sitting in a booth table, 6th one near the window." He nodded understanding. "Well, my friend wants to pay the bill, but I refuse to let her, so can I give you my credit card and you just charge me for whatever we order?"

"Oh sure." He grinned. "Just give me the card, and I'll take care of it for you."

"Thank you so much." I said handing him my credit card.

"Just don't forget to pick it and sign before you leave." He advised.

"Yeah, of course." I said before walking back to Miley who was staring at her ravioli, still waiting for me. So damn cute.

"I'm back." I announced sliding into my seat.

"Yay, now we can eat." She said happily. We ended up sharing and although I felt guilty, it was so worth it. The look on Miley's face every time I tried something and liked it was priceless.

"I feel like I'm corrupting you." She laughed.

"Oh, you so are, but I like it." I tried not to think dirty, but from the smirk on Miley's face, I felt like she thought it too. Once we finished eating the waiter came over, without missing a beat to offer us dessert and clear away our plates.

"So, dessert?" He asked again since we weren't so sure a few minutes ago.

"I'm stuffed, I don't think I can handle it." I sighed out, placing my hand on my tummy. Seriously, I'm not used to eating that much in one sitting.

"Hey, wanna share a banana split with me?" Miley asked.

"Sure." I liked sharing with Miley. She was so comfortable with herself. She even fed me her ravioli with her own fork. She was just so easy to be with.

"Alright, one banana split and two spoons coming right up." The waiter announced walking off.

"So, do you realize now how much you've been missing out on or have I failed?" Miley asked.

"Oh, well I know how good meat tastes, but I just chose not to eat it. I will admit though, I loved every second of this meal."

"Will you eat more like a normal person?" She asked making me laugh.

"Miley, I do eat normal, just not your normal."

"I mean will you stop worrying about your health and actually enjoy your meals, cause it's clear to me that you have nothing to worry about when it comes to your body."

"I guess I can have more variety in my meals." I gave in, making her smile.

"You don't have to, ya know. I just felt like you were missing out." She said softly.

"I think I was too. Thanks for taking an interest." I said and Miley had this sweet look on her face, ready to speak when our dessert was placed in front of us.

"Here are your spoons." The young waiter smiled holding them out.

"Thanks." We both replied taking them.

"If you need anything at all, just wave and I'll come over. Enjoy!" He wished before striding off. I leaned in and took a spoonful of chocolate ice-cream, eating it. God, Ice cream is like heaven...

"So, the waiter was really checking you out." Miley said out of nowhere.

"Huh?" I murmured surprised as I swallowed the frozen treat.

"The waiter, he's clearly interested in you." She stated smiling.

"Oh...uhh, ok." I said unsure of how to respond.

"I think he's kinda cute, want me to set you up?" She asked excitedly. Horror must have filled my face cause Miley shook her head giggling. "Don't worry, I won't if you don't wanna." I sighed out looking down for a moment then back at her.

"Sorry about my reaction, it's just that...I actually have my eyes set on someone else." I admitted and interest filled her gaze.

"Oh, that's cool. What's his name?" She asked. I played with my fingers, feeling shy, but I'm not really that shy of a person so I was able to meet her eyes again. I can't believe I'm about to say this.

"Well, what if it's not exactly a...him?" I questioned. At first Miley looked confused, but realization dawned on her.

"Oh..." Was all she said, not moving. "Wow...that's...wow." I leaned back in my seat waiting to see if she could say more than wow. She blinked and nodded. "Thank you for telling me...must be hard to share something like that." She said after a moment.

"Uhh, not really, just worried that the girl I like won't find me appealing at all." Miley shook her head, taking my hand.

"Mikayla! Look at you. You're amazing. Any girl would love to be liked by you and she'd be stupid not to say yes!" Miley exclaimed.

"You think so?"

"I do." She affirmed. I brought my other hand over, holding her one in my two, leaning forward once more.

"So Miley...Are you stupid or would you like to go out with me?"

**Oh yeah, that's right, cliffhanger baby! xD Lmao! Reviews are always appreciated, but thanks for just reading! Love Ya'll! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Obsession **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Disney.**

**Greatpretender27**: Lmfao, I'm glad you think so xD Whoa whoa whoa...Mikayla grew balls? Eww ;c LMAO! Haha yeah, I love cliffies c: Also, you'll have to just wait and see if that is revealed lol :) I'd agree with your thoughts for the most part, and yeah dumb annoying waiter -_- LOL. Wow, maybe I was talking to you haha, JK lmaooo xD Since you asked so nicely, I won't make you suffer [: Enjoy the update (:

**SuperGravyMan**: Lmfao, I've seen my best friend get off from food, haha, so I wouldn't argue that ;D Lol, I liked reading how you think Miley likes her, but doesn't know yet, lmao. We can only hope, right? Well thank you for the great review and enjoy xDDD

**Luz4mj1995**: LMAO. Of course, you being a perve would feel like she's talking to you xD I dare, haha. And I didn't take years to update, so you happy? LOL xD Don't die haha. Awh thanks and love ya too :] Enjoy!

**BritneyBlake**: Aww, lol xD Thanks so much and now you can find out :)

**Faded Innocence**: Lmfao, you're so nice -_- And I really suck butt at multi-tasking :c I swear, I'm like a slow kid with issues .-. I can't think and talk all at once ;c LMAO. Anyways, thanks for the review :) And do enjoy since you've been scolding me to update D; lolol.

**Darksaber92**: lmfao, I love your reaction xD Thanks for saying my story is awesome so far. As for your question, I guess I get my ideas from my real life, but more-so imagination. I don't know, I just write whatever comes to mind at the moment, and it works for me :)

_**A/N**:I couldn't make you all wait, so enjoy the update xD_

**Chapter 6**

**Mikayla's POV**

_"So Miley...Are you stupid or would you like to go out with me? _I asked. Just as quickly as she held my hand, she pulled it away, her eyes filled with surprise.

"Wait...you like...me?" She trailed off like it was the last thing she could have ever expected me to say.

"Yeah, I like you. A lot." I answered, trying to keep the pain that was already forming in my chest from appearing. She pulled away already. This isn't what I imagined, it's what I expected, but still it was starting to hurt.

"But...no...I can't...I'm straight." She said in disbelief. "And I have a boyfriend." I think I could handle the straight thing, because I could at least try to persuade her my way. But learning that she had a boyfriend changed things. My chest ached. My throat burned. Pulling my hands back I dropped them onto my lap under the table.

"Oh... Was all I could say. Rejection hurts like hell. "I'm sorry, I didn't know...else I wouldn't have said anything." I felt tears pricking at my eyes. Fuck. This hurt more than I expected it to. "I need to use the bathroom, I'll be right back." I lied getting up and walked out quickly to the front. Pushing the door open, I welcomed the fresh cold air, taking in a long breath. I swiped at the stupid liquid that dared to fall.

It had been so long since I cried, and Miley made it so easy to cry. Okay, relax Mikayla. You have to face her and not be a fucking mess. Just get through this and you can mope at home. Just be strong. You're not a little girl. Yeah, it sucks to be rejected, but did you really expect her to hug you and say 'Well that's great cause I like you too!' No. I never should have gotten carried away thinking she'd have feelings for me too. Besides, she's straight. What can I really do now?

Stuffing my hands in my pockets, I locked my jaw staring up at the cloudy sky. The ache in my throat was starting to go away. Clearing it, I turned to go back inside, but instead I was faced with Miley. She looked conflicted as she watched me. I forced a smile.

"Hey...uhh, I was just coming back inside...just needed fresh air." I mumbled. She didn't move, and I couldn't look at her anymore, so breaking eye contact, I simply looked down. "I'll just wait for you inside." I murmured walking, and when I tried to go past her, she held onto my arm, keeping me there.

I flinched, my breath catching as I turned my face to meet her gaze. The look in her eyes scared me. Before I could think she pulled me into her arms tightly.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered as though she knew exactly what I felt right now. Maybe it was the rejection. Maybe it was the fact that she knew she hurt me. Maybe it was just being so vulnerable in her arms that made my tears overtake me. My body shook and I tried not to make a sound as I cried, hiding my face in her shoulder.

What was it about Miley that could make me reveal such weakness so easily. It scared me. I didn't like anyone seeing me so fragile, because that's not who I am, but here I was crying like a baby. She kept whispering that it was okay, or that she was sorry, and rubbing up and down my back, holding me tight. After a while my tears died down and I could finally breathe and relax in her arms.

"Why are you sorry? You did nothing wrong."

"I didn't mean to lead you on when we were talking earlier." She explained.

"Oh, it's not like that Miley, I've liked you way before today."

"What?" She questioned pulling back. I laughed weakly and shook my head.

"I've had a crush on you since the beginning of the year, but I was too scared to talk to you...but now that I know you have a boyfriend, don't worry, I'll back off." I mumbled pulling out of her arms, crossing my own as I awkwardly looked down, staring at the floor.

"Don't forget the fact that I'm straight." She added.

"Yeah...but that's just a minor detail." I replied.

"Wait...what do you mean?"

"Umm, nothing...just that I could handle fighting your straightness, but not your boyfriend."

"But straight is straight, I'm not turning gay and I never will." She said in a defensive manner. I looked up to see her narrowed eyes.

"Well alright, I'm not gonna argue that." I said uncertainly.

"No, you think me being straight isn't a big deal! I can see it in your eyes." She accused. I didn't want to fight. Not like this, and definitely not about this.

"Listen, you're right. You're straight. I have no chance with you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be right back." I mumbled walking past her and back inside to the front desk.

"Hey, I'm ready to leave." I informed the older gentleman. He nodded quickly bringing out my credit card and my receipt. I signed his paper and walked back toward the entrance. Opening the door, I joined Miley once more. "I think I'll walk home, thanks for tonight Miley. I won't forget it." I said with another forced smile. She didn't look up and I sighed before turning and walking off. Well that went well, my sarcastic mind taunted.

I may have been walking for less than 5 minutes when her car pulled up to the curb near me, the window rolling down.

"Get in." She ordered. I nodded more to myself, before walking over and getting in.

"Thanks."

"No need, I'm not about to make you walk all the way home."

"Thanks." I said again, afraid to say anything more to upset her. It was quiet, and awkward and just plain tense. My heart was beating faster with each passing moment of silence. What did I do? I think I made the biggest mistake of my life tonight. I told her and now she knows and she wants nothing to do with me. She's just dropping me home out of pity, and I know I pissed her off with that whole straight comment.

"Why do you like me?" She asked suddenly. I furrowed my brows and glanced at her. Her eyes were glued to the road.

"I didn't mean to like you...I don't know, I guess I just felt some strange pull towards you the moment I laid eyes on you, but now that I know it's one-sided, I'll just let it go." Miley's jaw hardened and she nodded.

"Good, but...does this mean we can't be friends?" She asked in an emotionless voice. I frowned.

"I really don't know Miley...can you handle being my friend knowing how I feel? I don't even know if I can't handle being around you without wanting to...umm, yeah..." I trailed off going nowhere. She turned to really look at me, in a way that said she was studying me.

"Without wanting to what?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"Drop it."

"No, tell me."

"I won't."

"Why not?"

"You have a boyfriend."

"I still wanna know."

"Why?"

"Just say it."

"No, haven't I said enough? I've already ruined our friendship. Why piss you off with more shit you don't need to bother with?" She sighed, pulling in front of her house.

"You haven't ruined our friendship Mikayla. So what, you like me in more than a friendly way. It happens. I still like you and want to hang out and stuff. Let's not over-think it, kay?"

"Miley...I thought you were dropping me home."

"Yeah, I am, but you left your watch at my place and I forgot to bring it, just come inside, and we can talk and settle this."

"What's to settle?"

"You don't get it Mikayla. I'm not mad that you said you like me."

"It feels that way." I mumbled.

"Well just stop thinking so negatively and listen to me." She ordered.

"Fine." I gave in.

"Come on." She said getting out of her car. I got out and followed her into her apartment, trying not to think about running away. Why is it that I always want to run away? Am I that much of a coward? I can't even face the shit I start. I hate fear. "Sit." She gestured to the couch. I sat. She sat near me, taking my hands.

"I don't want to lose our friendship...you make me feel comfortable Mikayla, but at the same time, I know how it feels to care for someone and I know it hurts not having them feel that way too...I just...I don't want to hurt you, and I feel like you think so...so much and you don't just enjoy what you have. I want to be friends, but only if you can handle it." There was sincerity in her words. She knew that in one way I wanted to be friends still, but in another way, I didn't.

"Miley...I can still be your friend." I agreed. She smiled softly.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you."

"Yeah, oh your watch is right there." She said before picking it up from her coffee table. I half-smiled taking it and put it on my wrist.

"Thanks, again." I mumbled clasping it shut.

"Mhm...so, you want to go home now, or we could watch a movie or something."

"As much as I'd love to stay, I'm just tired. I wanna go home and sleep." She understood why I needed to go now, so she led me back out to her car. We were silent the whole ride there and when she pulled up in front of my place, I undid my belt and shifted in my seat to face her.

"Thanks for tonight."

"I don't think you should thank me considering you sneakily paid for the whole meal." She laughed lightly making me smile again.

"Yeah, well I'll see you in class Monday then."

"Okay, and Mikayla?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for telling me about your feelings. It must have taken some courage to admit that."

"Trust me, it did. And thank you for not pushing me away cause I'm gay and stuff."

"I would never do that. You're different, but still awesome."

"You think I'm awesome?" I asked in a small voice, making her giggle.

"Yes, I do. And next time we hang out, I'm getting the bill."

"Yeah, okay." I replied sarcastically, although the inner voice inside let me know that there probably would be no next time. Just this time. And I guess it was good enough. After spending time with Miley, I learned one thing. She's an amazing girl, and she deserves so much. I probably can't be what she needs, but if I can have a friendship, then at least she's in my life. That's better than nothing at all, right?

It's time to stop obsessing over what will never be. It's time to just let things fall where they may.

And with that thought, and good intention, I offered my hand and watched her shake it, a confused smile on her lips.

"Goodnight Miley Stewart."

"Night Mikayla Marshall." She replied uncertainly, before I got out and walked into my apartment. I shrugged out of my jacket and kicked off my boots while removing my jewelry. Once everything was in place, I went straight to the bathroom. Turning on the hot water in both the shower and the sink I waited for it to warm the cold bathroom up.

I leaned against the bathroom wall slowly and shakily sinking to the floor. Burying my hands in my hair, I willed myself to a place that was warm, because I felt so frozen. I was failing and I felt a familiar churn in my gut. I dragged myself to the toilet, pushed the lid open and let the contents of my stomach pour out.

The pain was unbearable, and it felt like my insides were being ripped apart each time my body purged itself.

No matter how much I fought, I couldn't control this. So falling to the cold tile, my bathroom being fogged in steam, I laid on the floor, with red eyes, a pained stomach, and for the first time, an aching heart.

**A/N**: _Uhh...soo...review? :3 Please :x Don't kill me D; I wuvvies you all! c:_


	7. Chapter 7

**Obsession**

**Fany**: I love how you said you hate me, then you're thanking me for the update lolol xD Awh, don't cry o: Enjoy this update :)

**FallenSoldier**: Lmfao, I can't help the cliffies, they just happen xD LOLOL. Awh, I still love you too xD Say Hi to your wife for me c: And awh, that really sucks. I hate rejection ;c But at least you found the one for you now :)

**SuperGravyMan**: You're probably right about why she threw up L: Also, I loved how you wrote the rest of the story in your head xD I was reading it thinking 'Oh my god! That'd be awesome!' lolol. You're right about me not telling you though :P lolol. This wait is over, so enjoy :D

**greatpretender:** Lol, aww, you knew ;c LMAO. I'd love to see Miley ask her what it's like to kiss a girl c: Hmm, Jake? Read and you shall find out :)

**Faded Innocence**: Oh gosh. Just cause you said that, I'm never gonna make things better ;c I mean, it's your fault though! You said you'd 'keel' me D; Lmaoo, Jk and Enjoy!

**Luz4mj1995: **Lol, you really are pervy xD LMAO. I like how you're all like 'Miley, straight? Yeah right.' LMAO. Also, that would be hot if Miley fell for her 'obsessivenessnessness' lolol xD Enjoy the update!

**Chapter 7**

**Mikayla's POV**

My body ached terribly as I brushed my teeth compulsively. I brushed twice, using more mouthwash than normal. I felt disgusting. All night I laid on the bathroom floor, vomiting every few hours. I looked like an ugly mess now. Just staring at myself in the mirror made want to cry at how terrible I looked. I never allowed myself to look this ugly.

I washed my face with my cleanser double time before getting into the shower. The rejection I faced last night is still ringing through-out my mind. I can't stop thinking about it. Why didn't I find out if she had a boyfriend or something. Why did I brush off the fact that she was straight? Miley isn't even holding it against me, but somehow I hold it against me.

As I let the warm water cascade over my body, the thoughts plagued me more than usual. I refused to let myself cry again, yet something in me felt completely empty. I needed to get all this frustration out before I went crazy.

I spent hours sitting on my couch before making my mind up. I grabbed my keys and went out to my car. I drove down to a familiar house, and went up, knocking the door. It didn't take long for it to be opened and surprised eyes stared at me.

"Mi...Mikayla." She stuttered.

"Tori."

"I...my, oh god." She said nervously.

"Is that all you can say? You know why I'm here." She gulped, nodding slightly.

"But...my boyfriend is coming over soon." She whimpered. Gripping her wrist, I walked into her house and locked her door.

"That's never stopped us before." I retorted, dragging her upstairs. This control, it exhilarated me. I loved it. I know it's sick, but if I can't have Miley, then I need someone to relieve my frustration. My ex would do just fine.

"But what if he gets mad!" She protested. I stopped on the stairs and turned to glare at her.

"Does it look like I give a fuck about him!" I demanded. She shrunk back slightly and I let her hand go.

"You know what, fuck this. I won't force you." I said disgusted, moving past her. But this was my game and she never understood that. I knew just how to manipulate Tori and she always caved. Before I could reach the door, her hand grabbed mine, turning me around. Her lips pressed against mine in a firm, needy kiss.

"I'm sorry Mikayla, I didn't mean to make you mad." She apologized. Moving to my neck, she pressed slow wet kisses along my throat. "Do you forgive me?" She whispered, falling to her knees. I looked down, sliding my hand in her hair as she unzipped my jeans. I closed my eyes and imagined Miley. This was going to be good.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday<strong>

I got to class early and took my usual seat. I stared at the door, looking for that one girl who steals my thoughts, and I feel sick again. I shouldn't be so hung up on her after what happened` Friday. She has a boyfriend! That's never stopped me before, but Miley is different. She doesn't deserve to be fucked with. I deserve that sort of pain, not her.

I sighed, dropping my head down on my desk. I regret fucking Tori. For the first time in my entire life, I actually regret sex. I feel so weak now. Although I had control with her, at the same time it was like Miley was somehow controlling me. My feelings. My actions. Everything. I'm such a fucking bitch.

"Hey you." A sweet voice called making my head fly up.

"Miley!" I said breathily. "What...Hi." I stuttered. Fuck. Don't stutter dimwit!

"Hey, this seat taken?" She asked.

"No, it's all yours." I replied feeling dazed. I felt guilty as well. Somehow I wanted to yell out that I'm sorry I fucked my ex and it would never happen again. But that would be stupid, cause Miley probably doesn't give a damn. I wish she did...but she doesn't.

"Did you finish the paper?" She asked making conversation.

"Uh, yeah, you?"

"Yep, It was hard getting 7 pages, but I managed." She chuckled.

"Oh, mine is 8 pages cause I had too much research and stuff."

"Well that's better than me."

"Nah, it's probably all useless shit." I said.

"Hey, don't put yourself down. You have 8 pages, so I feel like the retard here."

"It's not the quantity of pages, but the quality of work, and my paper is choppy and probably gonna manage to B- if I'm lucky."

"Yeah, I'd be grateful for a B, my last paper was a B+, but the professor said I needed more sources. I have 9 sources so she better be happy. I laughed at that.

"But she said we only needed 3 sources for this paper."

"You can see how bad I want that A." Miley giggled, making me laugh with her.

"Okay class, settle down." Our professor requested. Miley and I focused our attention as anthropology 101 began.

Over an hour later when class was finally done our instructor waved us a goodbye. "Just drop your papers on my desk, late papers lose a 1/3rd of a letter grade and you need to speak with me about that, otherwise have a nice day." I got up holding my paper.

"Want me to give yours in, since you got a class to run to." I offered. Miley smiled giving me her paper.

"Thanks, that's really sweet of you."

"No problem." I murmured taking her paper and walking down to the front. I waited for the other students to clear out the front as I glanced at Miley's paper. From what I could see, she had perfect format, and a strong writing style. I smiled placing our papers on the pile and turned to see that she was gone already. My heart did a weird thing in my chest, as though it fell.

Is this really how pathetic I've become? From feeling nothing, I now feel everything.

I sighed walking out to head home, but I was surprised to see Miley waiting for me outside the classroom.

"Hey, aren't you going to be late?" I asked. She held her phone up shaking her head.

"Just got an e-mail that class is canceled for today." She said with a grin. I smiled.

"That's great, guess you can get home and relax."

"Yeah but first, wanna grab a bite to eat or something?"

"I could go for a salad." I said without thinking only to hear a groan.

"Really Mikayla, a salad?"

"A chicken salad?" I asked laughing.

"Well...I guess it's a start." She chuckled.

"Mikayla fucking Marshall!" A deep voice bellowed making Miley and I turn around startled. It was Ryder Daniels. He was like an annoying pebble in my boot. What did he want? I had an idea, but I just smiled and waved.

"Hey Ryder...sup?" I asked while Tori appeared right behind him. She didn't dare meet my eyes. I know Tori too well, she'd never tell him herself so I wondered how he knew.

"Don't say 'sup' like you did nothing!" I glanced at Miley and she looked on with interest as I gave her a weak smile. Fuck.

"Uhh, so what is it that you're accusing me of and hey Tori." I said with a smile, waving at her. She smiled lifting her hand, but Ryder glared at her making her drop it.

"I know you fucked my girlfriend Saturday night!" He accused.

"What makes you say that?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I just know!"

"How..."

"I can tell, okay!" He turned on Tori. "Tell the truth. You two had sex!" He growled at her.

"Okay okay Ryder, I'm sorry! We did!" His face turned stony as he turned back to me.

"You fucking bitch! I told you to stay away from her!" He spat stalking towards me. Considering that he was much bigger, and we were on campus I figured fighting him was not the best idea. Instead I grabbed Miley's hand out of instinct and pulled her to run with me.

Thankfully she followed suit as he chased us down and off campus. I couldn't help the smile on my lips, knowing that he knew. God, I was beyond fucked up.

I pulled Miley around the corner, and behind a gathering of trees. I put my fingers to my lips, signaling for her to breathe silently as I peered out to see Ryder run past these trees looking for us. I didn't dare meet Miley's eyes, until I was certain that he was gone.

"Okay...I can explain." I mumbled like an idiot turning my face to Miley. One second she looked serious, and the next, she broke out into deep laughter. "Hey...what?" I demanded confused.

"I can't believe you fucked his girlfriend!" She laughed gasping for air. She pressed her face into my shoulder, holding onto my arm laughing. "Sorry Mikayla, but that's just...wow!" I felt my lips tug into a smile. I can't believe she took this so well. She really didn't give a damn. I know part of me wished that she would care and be hurt that I had sex with Tori, but to feel so comfortable, and have her laughing at my sexual issues, it made me happy. I felt like I could trust her and feel normal. Miley may just be a good friend.

"Well it's good to know that my sex life entertains you." I fake pouted making her look up, a gleam in her eyes.

"I just can't believe a girl with a boyfriend that hot, would cheat on him, with you!"

"Hey!" I said seriously offended. "What's that suppose to mean!"

"Just that she must be a slut." I rolled my eyes.

"Miley, Tori's not a slut, trust me. She's my ex. She's also a lesbian but she's having a hard time accepting it." Miley turned a little more serious.

"Why can't she accept it?"

"I don't know, probably cause her family is homophobic and she's afraid of being different. I mean...she likes being different, but not in a negative way, ya know? Oh and as for her having sex with me. She can't help herself. I have that effect on people." I said with a wink making Miley break out in laughter as she pulled away and walked off.

"Pshh, yeah right." She challenged. I shook my head letting that one slide. I didn't feel the need to prove anything in that area. I was most confident when it came to sex, so it didn't bother me for a second.

"Come on, I need food." Miley said still laughing as she tugged me down the street. We walked back and came across Tori who immediately sped over to us.

"I didn't tell him, I swear." She promised. I took her hand, smiling.

"I know Tor, I know. Seriously, you need to break up with Ryder. He's a dick. I'm not much better, but at least I'm your gender preference." She frowned.

"Mikayla...I'm straight now. I keep telling you that." I sighed with a small nod.

"Alright, it's your life, not mine." Tori glanced over to Miley, who immediately put her hand out.

"I'm Miley." Tori smiled weakly shaking her hand.

"Tori...Tori Vega...are you Mikayla's girlfriend?" She asked looking guilty.

"Nope." Miley answered simply. "I'm straight." I laughed, biting my lip and stuffed my hand in my pockets. Tori looked at me and I nodded, agreeing to what Miley told her.

"Let's see how long that lasts." Tori joked, and I could see Miley shift uncomfortably but didn't say anything this time.

"Hey Tori, Miley is straight. Trust me, I've tried." I teased, bringing back the smile to Miley's lips. Tori looked me in the eye, an understanding look on her face.

"You guys should go before Ryder gets back. He's pretty peeved."

"Yeah, sorry about that Tori." She smirked and ran her hand down my stomach, leaning closer.

"Don't worry. I'm not." I didn't flinch, but I can't say that I wasn't a bit turned on. I reached down, taking her hand, and squeezed it in a comforting manner before letting it drop.

"I'll see you around Tori."

"I hope so." She replied smiling. "Bye Miley." She said as we walked off.

"Bye, and it was nice meeting you Tori." Miley called as she took my hand and continued to drag me towards god knows where. "She's definitely a lesbian." Miley confirmed making me laugh.

"I already said that."

"Yeah, but now I'm agreeing." I simply nodded. "Do you have feelings for her?" Miley questioned. I looked up.

"Romantically? No. Physically? Oh fuck yes." I responded making her laugh.

"You're such a whore." She commented, but in a playful way.

"You have no idea." I murmured letting my gaze fall to her ass. Tori was hot, but something about Miley made me want to unleash this sexual freak in me.

"Hey hey hey! Eyes up here!" Miley scolded making me pout.

"But the view!" I declared refusing to look up. "It's so magnetizing!" I yelled lowly making her giggle.

"Just come here you fucking lesbian whore." She growled. God...is it wrong to be turned on by Miley's dirty language?

"Keep cussing at me and I will." I muttered, making her look at me in disbelief.

"What's wrong with you!"

"Oh uhh my bad." I laughed. "No more." I promised.

"Yeah, sure. Anyways, let's eat quick. I wanna spend some time with Jesse."

"Is that your boyfriend?" I asked.

"Yep." And just like that I felt like shit. Dragged back into reality. I sighed to myself. Jesse must be a great guy. When it came to Miley, I wouldn't wish it any other way.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or Victorious.**

**A/N: **So, how do you like having members of Victorious included? Lol c: Review and let me know? Also, thanks for reading! I wuv you guys :) I shall go nap now :3


	8. Chapter 8

**Obsession **

**Lu**: Thanks and I'm glad you love it so far :) Enjoy!

**Faded Innocence**: Lmao, I knew certain people would love Tori ^.^ Oh gosh, of course you'd want details about them, haha xD I bet you will imagine that, lmfao. Yeah, umm, I'd say perve lol. And you are very welcome. I was tired of that blonde bobble head, lol. Time for a change xD And Gahh! You guys suck for waking me up -_- But it's okay lol. No worries, I don't blame the love of your life :) Enjoy the chappy!

**Greatpretender27**: Yay! You knew it was her :D -Highfive- lolol. Oh geez, your whole review LMAO! Love it! Thanks and Enjoy! :)

**SuperGravyMan:** At least you didn't find it sad :] And glad you like the Victorious people. I agree that they give you a solid imagine while reading the story L: LOL. Thanks for giving me your storyline ^.^ Fun to read that, and enjoy!

**Fany**: Awh ok, now you can love me more xD Enjoy the update!

**FireHeartBurns: **I kinda feel bad for Mikayla too :T And yeah, I agree with Miley coming off as straight, lol. Also, hell yess. Tori Vega is just...-Creepy smile- Uhh lol yeah anyways o.o...Haha. Mikayla taps that xD I love how hung up you are on Tori, lolol! Glad I'm surprising you and Enjoy xDDD

**Chapter 8**

**Mikayla's POV**

"Hey Mikayla, my birthday is next week, and my dad's throwing me a barbeque party kind of thing at his house. Wanna come?" Miley asked enthusiastically. Without even thinking it over, I nodded.

"I'd love too." I answered taking a bite of my chicken salad. Miley became quiet and I looked up to see her smiling and texting away. One part of me said grab her phone, throw it to the ground and just stomp on it like a raging little child.

The more rational person in me just swallowed my salad and looked down, pretending to be fascinated with my meal.

"You okay?"

"Mhm. I'm just thinking of what to wear for your barbeque." I lied. Miley was quiet for a moment.

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." More silence.

"Positive?" I laughed now.

"Miley, I'm fine." She got up and moved to the seat next to me.

"Fine? What's wrong?"

"Oh my god, nothing is wrong. Why do you expect something to be wrong?"

"Mikayla...maybe it seems like I don't think things over but come on. You had sex with Tori the day after you told me about your feelings. A girl who's in a relationship. Clearly something is not fine." Wow...I didn't expect her to even consider that whole situation in a way that put me first.

"I...I'm sorry Miley. What do you want me to say? I like you. You rejected my feelings...I just...I needed to feel wanted, okay? I know it was stupid, but yeah. It happened." I muttered looking away, trying not to let too many emotions out. I was started to get sick of my feelings.

"Just...be careful. I don't like the thought of you having big buff guys chasing you to fight." I laughed suddenly.

"Oh geez, Ryder? He's an imbecile, couldn't hurt me if I closed my eyes and gave him a 30 second head start. If it makes you feel better, I've gone through a lot of physical training. I can hold my own."

"I don't doubt that. But you're my friend Mikayla. I care for you in that way. I don't want you hurt for something as dumb as sex." I sighed and looked at Miley.

"What do you mean, dumb as sex? Sex is awesome, especially with a girl." I added smugly. Miley cringed and stood up shaking her head as she fell back into her seat across from me. She crossed her legs. I took note of that.

"I don't understand how that works. How can a girl go down on a girl. It's a little disgusting in my opinion." I smirked and leaned forward.

"Number one: It's not disgusting. Number two: It works better than sex with a guy, in my opinion of course. And number three: If you need a demonstration, you already know I would."

"God, no Mikayla!" She protested. "Honestly, I have no issues with you being gay, but how can you stand to get on your knees and perform oral sex on someone else."

"I take it you've never had a guy go down on you and vice versa."

"I've had offers, but no. I've never let a guy do that to me."

"Good, men suck at oral cause most of em just wanna fuck you."

"That's not the point. I'm just saying, it's weird, okay?"

"So if I like you Miley, and we were dating, and one night I had this overwhelming need to satisfy you physically, you think I'm weird for getting in between your legs, spreading them, and burying my..."

"Mikayla!" She nearly yelled. "Do you even think about what you say before you speak!"

"Goddamn Miley! I used to before I met you, okay! I'm sorry your fucking presence makes my thoughts jumble together and I sound like an idiot! I'm sorry if my heart beats faster and I can't even hear what I'm thinking before telling you, okay? I'm sorry I'm a fucking lesbian and not the friend you expected. I'm sorry I like you okay! I'm sorry I find you attractive and would without a second thought, eat you out! Maybe it's weird to you, but this is me and maybe I'm a freak, I get it. But you know what, at least I'm honest with you! The thing is, you fascinate me. So, I'm telling you! You deserve to know you're fucking awesome, and I hope Jesse makes you feel that way, but don't expect me to lock all my feelings inside and act like some good friend, okay?" I rushed out my words, knowing I'd regret all of them, but it had to be said.

Miley stared at me, as though unable to speak. I got the message. I stood, dropped enough money to cover our meal and grabbed my bag.

"I'm sorry. Needless to say, I won't be able to make it to your birthday party Miley, and honestly, I think that's for the best. I'll see you in class." I said before walking off.

Now that I could finally think, I wanted to rip my hair out. I drove home as fast as possible, rushed into my apartment, and went straight for my bed. I dove in, burying my face in the pillow. Fuck me.

From now on, just avoid her. Why cause problems for her? Why piss her off? She should be happy. And if her boyfriend is doing that, then why the fuck should I ruin it?

My whole life, I wanted to be valued. Important. Miley makes me feel all the things I've ever wanted to feel, but this is just a cruel joke. Someone down there is fucking with me. Maybe I deserve it. I've lived with my sick thoughts, but I never thought I deserved so much pain. How is it that this girl could cause me so much pain! Part of me wanted so badly to hate her for hurting me, but it was impossible. Just her smile could make me feel like taking even more pain. It's scary how infatuated I am with her.

I fell asleep. Thinking of this girl.

* * *

><p>"Mikayla?" I groaned looking up to see my mom. What the fuck...<p>

"Mommy?" I whispered as she got into bed with me and hugged me super tight.

"Hey sweetie, missed me?" I clung to her. This was the most amazing woman in the world.

"Yeah, I didn't expect to see you mom...why are you here?"

"I don't know. Just...I was home and something felt off. I called your phone to see if everything was alright. But no answer. So here I am." She smiled. I pecked my mom on the lips. It might seem weird, but we have such a strong bond that I couldn't care less.

"I missed you." I sighed out, burying my face in her neck. I felt like a little child. Sometimes I feel so grown up and tarnished, but in my mom's arms I felt like a little child again. Like no one could touch me. She could protect me from everyone. The moment's my mommy held me, were the moments I was allowed to be weak and dependent. There was no reason to be strong when I had the woman who kept me safe.

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked knowingly.

"Yes, and no." She understood that answer quite well. Yes, I wanted to talk about it, but no, not with her, cause that's awkward.

"Want to try anyways." She prodded. I smiled taking in an audible breathe.

"Have you ever...obsessed over someone mom? Like...all you think about is them. All you want...is them. All you need...them?" I asked looking up at her. She laughed at me.

"Oh honey, what's their name?" I frowned and looked down.

"Miley..."

"Oh...another girl." I pulled away a little. My mom knew I was gay...but she had a hard time understanding it still.

"Just...forget it mom." She pulled me back, cradling my face.

"No no no, I'm sorry, I just...It's gonna take some getting used to sweetie...I thought it was a phase, I honestly did." I hate when she said that. I pulled away completely, sitting up.

"Oh really! You think my life is some stupid phase mom! I've noticed my attraction to girls since I was like 4! That's not a phase mom! That's me!" She rolled her eyes, clearly not interested in hearing this. To her it was perverse. To me, explaining my sexuality was a little bit more sacred.

"Alright honey. This Miley girl...what's so special about her?"

"Mom...The moment I saw her...all my thoughts became about her. Even before I could talk to her. Then when I did talk to her...she's just gahhh! She's amazing! She's perfect! She's funny! She's beautiful! She's adorable! She makes me think less! She makes me feel normal!" I stood up, pacing back and forth. "She's honest, not scared to walk into dangerous territory, but I know there's more to her than I've seen. I want to fuck her so bad, but at the same time I'm afraid to even touch her!" I looked at my mom. "Do you understand?"

"I swear Mikayla, you forget I'm your mother sometimes." I realized what I said and groaned.

"Awh man mommy, I'm sorry, but now you see...even just talking about her screws up my thinking process."

"Have you told her how you feel?"

"Of course mom, it's me. I told her her. She rejected me nicely and wants to be friends...but she has a boyfriend and she's straight. It's... just ripping me apart to know that she'll never be mine!" I vented.

"Sweetie! Just calm down." My mom pleaded, getting up and pulling me into a another tight hug. I held onto her grateful she was still even here after all I just said. "I think you're in love..." My mom said as though those were the only words in the world she tried to avoid. I nodded tightly.

"I don't know if I'm in love...but I'm in something." I sighed sadly. "This is just pathetic." My mom gripped my face shaking her head.

"It is not pathetic to love someone Mikayla Marshall. It's only pathetic to hide your feelings like a coward. It takes a stronger person to admit to them. If you love her, then don't be afraid to show it. Loving someone doesn't mean having them. It means making them feel that emotion. It means letting them know. Maybe this Miley girl is straight and in love with her boyfriend, but that doesn't mean she can't accept how you feel for her. It's better to love from afar than to pretend up close." My mother advised. I clenched my jaw to keep from crying and nodded.

"I love you mom." I whispered.

"I love you too sweetie, now come on. You need to rest." She stated making me get in bed. "Just sleep. I have to go home soon, but I want you to remember to talk to me before the pressure sets in. I remember how you were Mikayla. I don't want to hear about you doing anything stupid, okay?"

"Kay, mom." I answered like a child. She smiled, kissed my forehead and soon I fell back asleep. It's okay to love. It's okay...her voice repeated throughout my mind. It's okay.

Waking up this morning was the hardest. I laid there thinking about everything, and no matter how hard I thought, nothing progressed. I was forced to act for a change in spite of having the time to think. My mind was fogged, clouded, and confused. It wasn't the safe haven it once was. Now my mind was a brewing tornado, with no end in sight.

* * *

><p>"Mikayla, I was reading your paper and it seems like you've done more than enough research, but what I found exhilarating about reading your paper in particular was all the details you went into. You left no question unanswered and it was simply a pleasure to read this." My professor complimented making me feel like I was about to blush. Well come on, it's not so often a professor praises my intellect. I found myself smiling.<p>

"Wow...thank you so much Professor Fitz, I didn't think it was that good."

"Oh trust me, it's the best paper I've read since the beginning of this year." I let out a breathy laugh, thanking him again before walking out of his office. At least something good was happening in my life at the moment. I felt a sense of relief while I left the college to head home. I had tons of homework and finals to study for.

"Mikayla!" A voice called making me turn to see Miley. My eyes went straight to her hand, holding another's. My heart ached as I took in the tall, well built guy attached to Miley. In all honesty, he was hot. He waved at me. Politely. Fuck, why is nothing wrong with him physically? He dressed like a player, but his stance said nothing of it.

"Hey Miley." I replied, feeling sick already.

"I'm Jesse." Her boyfriend gave me a sweet smile, reaching his hand out. I took it, returning the firm shake. Even his handshake was perfect.

"I'm Mikayla." I replied. "It's nice to meet the guy that makes Miley happy." I complimented. He laughed, seeming shy as he glanced at Miley.

"Aww babe, you're sweet." He murmured kissing her forehead. Fuck man, a guy who kisses her forehead! Really! Is this a twisted joke? He was beyond perfect.

"No, you're sweet." She said playfully. I found myself smiling at them. "So, where to Mikayla?" Miley asked giving me her attention once more. She wasn't being smug about this, she was really asking. After what I said, she didn't seem phased anymore. Maybe she was letting it go. Just like I should.

"Home, I got a lot of work to do." Miley looked guilty for a moment, frowning. Maybe she thought I didn't have homework and was just avoiding her. Well...if I didn't have homework, she'd be right. I am avoiding her. Isn't that the best way to deal with this?

"Ahh, finals suck."Jesse complained. "Good luck." He wished. I smiled.

"That they do, and thank you. Good luck to both of you as well. I'll see you both around I guess."

"Look forward to it." Jesse grinned, squeezing Miley's hand as he pulled her to leave.

"Bye Mikayla." She called.

"Goodbye Miley." I murmured, then turned and walked straight down the path.

I hadn't touched alcohol in such a long time, but right now I was desperate for it.

I got into my car, drove straight to Oliver's house and knocked his door furiously. The door opened and he yawned, covering his mouth as he saw me.

"Kayla, what's up?"

"Vodka." I muttered. He nodded moving out of the way. As I locked his door, he went into his basement and returned with a large bottle and two glasses.

"Bad day?" He asked.

"No...Bad me." He smiled.

"As always, I'll drink to that." I smiled back and nodded accepting the glass. Oliver and I met a few years back. He was a pretty simple kid, always trying to do the right thing, but after having his heart broken, he fell into a terrible place. He drinks whenever he can, but is a genius at acting sober. He told me, he's destined to die alone, with a bottle of liquor and a picture of Lily. I'd never met Lily, but from her picture, she was beautiful, and a complete idiot. Here she had an amazing guy and she left him for someone else.

I never understood, how after loving someone that intimately, you could just cut them off. I downed my glass and held it out for Oliver to pour me another one.

"So, how are things going for you?" I asked.

"Oh...well Lily actually called me yesterday." He muttered.

"Oh yeah? What'd she say?"

"She said she heard I was depressed and wanted to check in on me."

"And did you tell her what's going on with you?"

"Why would I do that? To make her feel guilty? No, that's not me. I hide my pain in my heart and go about my day. I might be hurting every day of every moment, but I don't want that for her. She's smiling, she's happy, let it be, is my answer." I frowned.

"You shouldn't be so giving."

"Forget about me, what about you?" He switched topics.

"Blah, I don't even wanna talk about it."

"I talked to Ryder, are you having issues with Tori?" He asked. Ryder bought drugs off of Oliver, so that explains their friendship. Oliver sold it for money, but never did any, which managed to surprise me considering his drinking habit.

"Nope. Tori's my ex and it's gonna stay that way."

"Then why'd you sleep with her?" I frowned.

"Does everyone get to know my sex life?" I asked.

"I don't know. But why?"

"I was frustrated and saw her as a way to relieve that frustration."

"You shouldn't treat girls like that..." He advised. Oliver was always a romantic.

"I know...I'm sorry." I sighed.

"Don't say that to me. Say it to Tori." This guy makes me wanna bang my head against a wall.

"I didn't come here for a lecture Oli, I came to relax and forget about all of these girls and this shit." He nodded.

"Alright, but is there something else going on? Another person perhaps?" He was way too good at reading people. "Sorry...just trying to figure out why you seem so different Mikayla...you've never ever come off as someone who holds guilt or regret, ya know? Now you just seem...so stressed."

"I think I'm in love or at least obsessed if nothing else with this other girl."

"Ahh." He chuckles as if it finally makes sense to him.

"Do I get to know her name?"

"Miley." He stays quiet for a moment before moving closer which makes me frown and look at him, his eyes piercing into mine.

"Miley...Stewart?" He asks. I nod in reply and he pours himself another glass, taking it down quickly.

"I know her, met her a few times. She's a friend of Lily's." He whispered. "She seems nice." And I knew his mind was lost in thoughts of Lily now. His eyes clouded over and he poured himself another glass.

I pray to god, I never love as hard as Oliver has loved. Not when it's brought him from a promising musician to a broken-hearted drunk who sells drugs to get through college. I don't even know if he'll finish school...but he pretends to be normal for Lily. He promised to never hurt her, and he's trying hard to keep that promise. I leaned against the wall, letting my head fall back as I watched him.

Why do people fall in love?

**A/N: Sooooo, review? Please? Thank you c: Love you [:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Obsession **

**ScaryMiley**: Hey xD It's refreshing to hear from you again c: I'm doing well, and yourself? Glad you love this story ^.^ And I don't keep up with Pretty Little Liars, but from the episodes I have watched, it's awesome :] I wish I had more time for it, lol. You have a nice day as well and Enjoy!

**SuperGravyMan**: Lmao, I should check that song out o.o Glad you love the story, haha. Jesse does seems nice :) But we'll just have to see how that actually plays out lol. And yes, we can always hope c: Thanks for the review! Enjoy!

**DoIHaveTo**: Well thank you very much for reviewing xD I appreciate it c: Lol, I love how you're so positive they're gonna get together xD Also, my stories are always up for interpretation, so I'll let you choose your own answer :p LMAO. But I do love that show, I will admit, just don't have enough time to enjoy it fully. I didn't like Oliver and Lily in the show either, so I get that L: Thanks for the compliments and do enjoy this chappy c:

**greatpretender27**: Lmfao, yes she is a perve ;c Oh geez, that's harsh, lmfao! So you want Tori back, but no sex? Darnnit! Lmao. Anyways, loved the review as always xD Thank you and Enjoy!

**Lovatic**: Lol, thanks :3 And here you go L:

**Faded Innocence**: Ohmygosh -_- You're a jerk for writing that :c I don't get drunk and stare at pictures . lmfao. Gah. Well, I'm glad to hear that it leaves you thinking, but I hope you won't have to dwell on it in the future :T Yes yes, this chappy is ready o: Why must you mention college ;c I don't want to think about it yet! Derp! Ahh fuck -_- I said that aloud and my mom looked at me funny :I

**FireHeartBurns**: Awh, I'm sorry :[ Don't be sad o.o I agree, some guys like him do deserve to be happy. Lol, well maybe he might haha. I like that you pick up on the subtle things c: Nice job xD Seriously man, your dad is awesome -_- But I think you meant the relationship between Mikayla and her mom, lol. Loved your review, very insightful and Enjoy!

**Cmnb: **I saw your review and got straight to writing :3 Feel special anonymous person, lol. Here ya go and Enjoy!

**Chapter 9**

**Mikayla's POV**

A few days had passed. I managed to convince myself to once again stop drinking, no more meat, and I seriously needed to get back into working out. I haven't been my usual strict self lately, and I figure that it's all this extra time, and not going according to schedule that causes my mind to be overly-active about things I have no use in thinking about.

No more meat. No more alcohol. No more sex with Tori. No more even considering the 'L' word when it comes to Miley or the 'O' word. No more girls. No more being a dumb idiot who goes back on their word. Just no more of things that fuck me over in the end.

And so this fine Saturday morning, I got up, did my morning bathroom routine, put on some shorts, my sports bra and my trainers, tied my hair up into a pony-tail, and got to working out. I started with stretches, then got my small I-pod shuffle, hooked it on my arm band and went outside for a run.

I blasted my music, looked at the time, and took off. Today was a 2-mile run. Half a mile, I could feel the perspiration running down my back. My heart was beating fast, my legs felt pumped and my arms moved rapidly back and forth at my sides. One mile in, my chest began to hurt slightly, and I monitored my breathing, slowing down my pace. By the time I finished the two miles I was sweating profusely, my breath ragged.

I never felt more exhilarated than after a run. I didn't want this accomplished feeling to end, so I opened my door and quickly bolted inside, looked in the mirror for a moment to check out my body. Breathing hard, I could see the impression of my abs getting tighter, and drops of sweat were rolling down my forehead and brow. My back was probably drenched and I smiled at my messy hair. I felt good, and so I went straight to crunches, followed by curl ups, then push ups. I hated push-ups. No matter how often I did them, they were just as hard each and every time.

I enjoyed being somewhat muscular, but I refused to get into heavy weight training. I wasn't that crazy. Besides, I knew what girls liked, and overly muscular wasn't it. But it was sexy seeing my own lean form, and so I knew, I am indeed, fucking hot. I smiled. I couldn't even begin to describe my relief at how vain I was being right now. It was good to not give a fuck about anyone else right now. It was amazing to have all my thoughts just focused on me. I love me! Fuck all the other people in the world! I love me!

Now before I make out with my sexy self in the mirror, I decided it wouldn't hurt to try a few more push-ups. I seriously wanted this part of my work-out to be easier, and to make it easier, I'd have to work harder.

A single drop of sweat slid down my nose awkwardly as I raised up and the sudden ring of my door-bell surprised me into collapsing on my floor. I groaned and got up, highly pissed. I grabbed a rag and dabbed at my face before jogging over and pulling my door open. Oh fuck my life.

"Miley." I said unsure of how to take this.

"Hey, can I come in?" She asked.

"Sure." I moved aside as she walked in. I locked my door and turned to face her.

"Oh...you're sweating." She pointed out. My brows drew down and I smiled at her obvious statement.

"Tends to happen when one works out vigorously." She frowned as her gaze traveled my body, taking in my attire.

"You're sweating a lot..." Is this going somewhere? I sighed.

"Does sweat bother you Miley? Should I go shower?" I asked confused.

"Yeah...you probably smell." She mumbled. Now I was offended. Did she really have to say that. I walked closer to her.

"You think I smell?" I questioned.

"Uh...no...I said probably." I raised my brows, dropped the small rag on the couch, walked right up to Miey, and gripped her shoulders, pulling her closer. "Wha...what are you..." She stuttered as I cut her off.

"I don't fucking smell, okay." I stated. She nodded, looking fazed. Now I felt bad. What the fuck. "Miley, what's wrong, you look...tense."

"I just don't...feel comfortable with you...holding me." She said slowly and just like that I dropped my hands and moved back.

"Just...have a seat and I'll go shower." I grumbled walking out of the room. I could hear her sigh and it made me roll my eyes. What the fuck is her problem with me all of a sudden? It's not like I've been bothering her or anything. I fucking left her alone after meeting her awesome boyfriend. Why is she here? I washed my face, re-brushed my teeth, and took a quick shower. I need breakfast. I changed into some blue jean shorts, white socks and a white t-shirt.

I headed back to the living room to see Miley sitting on my couch, chin on her hand, as she appeared lost in thought. I cleared my throat, signaling my presence and she looked up, smiling.

"Are you comfortable now?" I asked. Her eyes seemed to scan up and down, then a crease appeared on her forehead as she looked down.

"Umm...shouldn't you be wearing a bra?"

"Oh my fucking god! Seriously?" I vented. I stormed off into my room. She has got to be kidding me right now! I practically ripped my shirt off and grabbed a bra, putting it on. I pulled my shirt back on and walked out to Miley. "Am I clean enough and dressed well for you to talk to now?" I questioned sincerely pissed.

"Can you like...relax?" She asked. Relax? Me? I crossed my arms, sucked in a breath and nodded. Being a ticked off jerk is not right. So I walked over and took a seat as far from Miley as possible.

"So...what's up?" I finally asked, in a more normal tone. She folded her hands, and glanced at me then back to the floor.

"Are you...okay?" I smiled.

"Did you come all the way to my apartment at..." I glanced at my clock. "11:17 am on a Saturday morning just to ask me if I was okay?" She smiled realizing my take on it.

"Well, honestly...yes." I rubbed my forehead, trying my hardest to make sense of this.

"Why do you care so much?"

"Why wouldn't I care?"

"Cause...you're happy with Jesse...I thought you understood where I stand on this whole thing..."

"Just cause I have a boyfriend doesn't mean I want you to hurt cause of me." I laughed with little humor.

"Miley, I'm not hurt because of you...it's the reality. Sometimes we like or care deeply for people that just don't feel that way towards us. It doesn't mean there has to be hard feelings, I understand that's your take on it. But what about my perspective? Yes, I like you, but sometimes friendship just isn't enough. It hurts or confuses me too much. I'll be fine...I really will, trust me. You don't have to worry about me. I'm a tough girl, yeah I was hurt, but I'll live." I explained trying to ease her mind. She sat there, quiet and still.

"Well...that's good to hear." She murmured standing up. I stood as well, still confused. "As long as you're okay, then I guess I'll just go." I couldn't think of anything to say as she turned and opened my door. I stayed, watching and she looked back. Something in her blue expressive eyes called out to me.

"I guess I was just looking for a friend in the wrong place." Her body shook. I could see that before she locked my door and was gone. I stood, rooted to this spot, taking in what just happened.

Finally, running over to the window, I looked out to see Miley swiping at her eyes as she got into her car. Fuck! I made her cry! She drove off before I could even think to run after her.

Wait...Today...Saturday...Barbeque...Fuck! It's her birthday! Way to go you fucking Twat! You made Miley cry on her damn birthday. I sighed out, pissed at myself. I ran to my room, changed into better clothes, threw on my black jacket, hopped around pulling on my black boots, ran to my car and sped over to the mall. First, a gift.

A peace offering of sorts. I walked around, more frustrated than anything as I searched out something suitable for her. I stopped in front of a large window and studied the punk rocker leather jacket. It came with a red shredded shirt as an inner piece. I would so fucking wear that. Miley...wouldn't. It's too different. But she'd look amazing if she did wear it...different can be good. Sometimes different is what we need. Without thinking further I went inside and found out I'd need to seriously get a fucking job after buying this, but against better judgment I bought it anyways.

I had it gift wrapped in a dark blue box and headed out. I hope to god that Miley forgives me. I don't understand exactly what I did wrong. I sat in my car, considering it. Maybe Miley just...needed a friend. Maybe I was thinking too much of myself in all this. Maybe I need to fucking think about others rather than celebrate myself. I sighed, hoping I could make her feel better as I drove to her place. Then it hit me...Miley probably won't be there. Today's her barbeque and I didn't have her dad's address.

What now? I took my chances anyways and got out of my car, box in hand. I knocked her door, waiting anxiously. I was a bit surprised when it was Jesse who opened her door. His hair was a mess and he wore jeans and a t-shirt as he scratched his head.

"Mikayla, right?" He asked. I nodded, then he laughed. "Oh, it's not what it looks like. I just fell asleep here. No worries, Miley's virginity is still intact." He promised playfully making me stare at him stunned. Miley's a virgin? That would explain the indifference towards sex.

"Uhh, that's great to hear." I mumbled. "Is Miley here?"

"Oh, no. She left already to her dad's place. You going?" He asked.

"Actually she invited me, but I never got the address. Anyways, can you just give her this gift for me? Tell her I said Happy Birthday." I requested handing him the box.

He placed it on a small table a few feet away and smiled.

"Yeah, no problem."

"Thanks, see you around." I said turning.

"Hey Mikayla!" He called back.

"Hmm?" I asked looking at him.

"If you say Miley invited you...I believe that. I can give you the address. She's gonna be stuck there, mostly with her family and I have a gig soon, so I won't get there till the evening. I'm sure she'd appreciate your company." He suggested hopefully. He really was a nice guy.

"A gig, you're a musician?" I questioned curiously making him grin shyly.

"Guitarist." He clarified. "But yeah, want the address?" I nodded, stuffing my hands in my jacket pockets.

He walked off, then returned a moment later, handing me a piece of paper. I read the address and thanked him.

"I'll see you there, I guess." I waved.

"For sure." He responded locking the door. Well, I wasn't sure if I wanted to go this early but it would probably be best to apologize and make her happy before her party starts. What do I get myself into?

It took some time since I wasn't used to driving in this neighborhood, but I found my way to the address. I parked and got out. Oh wow...I left her gift at her apartment. Sometimes I could just slap myself at how thoughtless I am. I walked towards her dad's place and noticed that the back gate was open, and decorations were hanging all throughout the backyard. I awkwardly stuffed my hands in my pockets and walked in to see an older man on a ladder, hanging up a 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' sign up. Clearing my throat, I gained his attention and a large smile.

"Hello there!" He greeted. "You're the first real guest! Congrats!" He exclaimed climbing down and quickly offering me a party hat. I looked at it, trying not to laugh. What am I, 6? A party hat...

"Hey, I'm a friend of Miley's."

"Awh, well c'mere then!" He said offering his hand, and the moment I took it, he pulled me into a bear hug of sorts. What the fuck! I panicked a little but he let go and I forced a smile. "I'm her dad." I nodded figuring as much.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Stewart, can you tell me where Miley is?"

"Oh she's spending quality time with her uncle, go on up to her room. Interrupt, I'm sure she won't mind." He offered. "Up the stairs, last door on your right." He added. I thanked him and quickly walked off.

As I made my way up the stairs I heard a lot of commotion and a figure flew past me. On instinct I sped up to see it was Miley, bolting into another room. Concerned, I looked in the opposite direction to see an extremely tall, larger man, slightly bald with a weird mustache coming out of the room that I was told was Miley's. He smiled at me.

"Friend of Miley's?" He asked, but something in his voice was off. It was shaky. I didn't answer him. I couldn't. I took in his clothes more carefully. His plaid shirt was disheveled...he looked sweaty and messy. I felt like I was about to vomit. Without a word to him I ran to the room where Miley had escaped to and pressed my ear to it.

Surely enough I could make out the sounds of her vomiting. Gripping the knob I tried to open it, but it was locked.

"I can't." She cried, her voice cracking. "Please go away uncle Earl." She begged in the most fearful tone I'd ever heard from Miley. Gripping the knob painfully, I turned letting my eyes glare into his ones. His smile faltered and then he took off down the stairs.

I couldn't even begin to understand these emotions as I sank to my knees. Miley...innocent perfect Miley...No, it can't be true. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, all I could do was feel like my heart was being ripped out.

Pulling myself together quickly, I wiped away the tears. I sucked in my breath.

I stood up and put on a fake smile, knocking the door.

"Miley, it's me, Mikayla." There was silence, I heard the water go on for a moment. I could hear her brushing her teeth rapidly. I wait locking my emotions away. I can't let her see how weak I feel. Not when she must be at her lowest.

The door opens, and there she stands. I remember the words I said to her that first night in her apartment.

"_You're sweet Miley. A bit too innocent if you ask me, but it's adorable. Never let anyone take advantage of that."_

Now I understand why she pulled away. Because despite her innocence, she has been taken advantage of. Jesse said she was a virgin...It's all falling together. She crossed her legs when we talked about sex.

I felt sicker.

She forced a smile as though nothing just happened. Her fake armor of happiness faded as she stared into my eyes. She knew I knew. It was all over my face. She looked away in shame.

"Please go." She whispered, and I knew she would break if I did. I think she wanted to break. I wanted to fall apart for her.

"I can't." I murmured and pulled her into my arms. "I can't leave you." Her body shook and I moved us back into the bathroom, locked the door and held her up in my arms. "It'll be okay." I promised.

It will be okay. I swear on my life, I will make it okay.

Suddenly I don't matter anymore. I exist only to care and love this broken girl. In any way I can. Even if it's just as her friend, and means to comfort her and have nothing in return.

I can live with that. I hope she can too.

**A/N**: So review? Please? Thank you, and I love you all o.o


	10. Chapter 10

**Obsession **

**FireHeartBurns**: Oh wow, you're like Mikayla ;c LMAO. Well I'm glad you see the contradictions cause I definitely have days where I think one thing and then later on everything just shifts somehow. It's weird. I figured you knew something was up, but yeah ;c Sorry about it being Uncle Earl -_- That was nastayy to even write. Lolol, I think most people would like that :] And Enjoy the update xD

**greatpretender27**: Lmfao nice. Awh, yeah I'm glad you understand her now :3 Hmm, they should tell Robbie and yes, Earl is his brother o.o. Awh, you love Jesse c: Lol, thanks for the awesome review and Enjoy!

**Britneyblake**: Glad I could shock you O_O lol. Thanks for letting me know and Enjoy!

**ScaryMiley** Oh damn. Yes, it is pretty nasty and I'm sure Mikayla wouldn't mind that o.o

**SuperGravyMan**: Yeah, no to Casual Sex now, lol. Hmm, interesting to see your take on Jesse, all will come out in due time o.o Thanks for the thoughtful review and Enjoy the update!

**Luz4mj1995**: Oh wow...that song -_- LMAO. Thanks for telling me that those words spoke to you, I like it when my readers and sort of feel what's being said even if it's something sad. Haha I love the word 'Twat' It's just like ewww wtf but always funny :3 And yeah, old people do say that -_- LOL. I know, Uncle Earl is eww :c Thanks for the awesome review and enjoy!

**Don'tcarewhatpeoplesay: **Lol, nice to see that you caught that, but yeah it sucks :T Lol, he is creepy and just ahh blahh gahh nastyyy o: It sucks to write that stuff -_- lol. Also, I like where your head is :] Mine is in the same place, so win ^.^ Thanks for the thoughtful review, and Enjoy!

**Faded Innocence**: Okay okay! Chill! ;c I'm updating, damn! Lmfao! And you're welcome for waiting, good thing you kept reminding me to reply, haha! Thank you for allowing me to update -_- Lmfao. Oh geez, the dark power of the rainbow? We'll have to see if it's powerful enough to transform Miley :3 LMAO.

**KCZLKH**: Well here you go xD

**Chapter 10**

**Mikayla's POV**

We sat on the bathroom mat, leaning against the wall. Miley was curled up against me, and I held her tightly, keeping her safe in my arms. Never had I held someone this way. As though they belonged to me. As though they were part of me.

Her arms were wrapped around me, gripping the back of my jacket, in a way that made me feel so needed. So necessary and important.

I love you Miley. I wished I could say it, but right now she didn't need that confusion in her mind, and I could get over it. My feelings weren't as important as what I had just witnessed.

Stroking her hair gently, I finally got enough courage to ask.

"How long?" Her grip tightened on me. "Is this the first time?" She shifted slightly in a way that she could burrow her face deeper into my shoulder.

"No." Was the only answer she gave. So this wasn't the first time. I closed my eyes and thought about it.

"That Friday, when we went out, you seemed off. Anything to do with...him?" She nodded her head, making me grit my teeth. Fuck.

"Is he the only person to ever...do that to you?" She nodded again.

"When was the first time?" I prodded again.

"I was 13." She whispered. "I didn't even hit puberty yet." She added, and I tightened my arms around her.

"I'm so sorry Miley..." I said, but what did my apology fix? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. It was useless. "Did you tell anyone, your dad? A friend?" She shook her head no. I frowned. "Why not?"

"Uncle Earl said he would tell everyone I was a slut...that I begged him for it or that I slept with many guys, then he would tell me that my dad would hate me and think I'm a liar...And...I was scared. I didn't know what I did to deserve it, but I was afraid that people would think I was...disgusting. And I am." My heart dropped, and I gripped her face, searching her blue eyes to see that she actually believed herself to be guilty of something.

"You are not disgusting!"

"My uncle fucks me! I am disgusting!" She cried trying to pull away from me. Being stronger I was able to hold her against me although she fought. Gripping her arms I made her look at me.

"Your uncle rapes you! He does not fuck you. He does not have sex with you. He does not make love to you. He molests you. He forces you. He rapes you Miley. He rapes his teenage niece. You are not guilty of anything. You are still young, and he is an old fucking perverted pedophile. He is disgusting and you are the victim!" Miley's eyes became angry.

"Go away you stupid bitch! You don't understand!" She yelled. "I am disgusting! Just go!" I was stunned at her change in behavior but I ignored the insults and refused. I pulled her closer.

"Miley! Help me understand!" I pleaded.

"You can't. No one can." She cried, leaning into me again."I'm not this person...I'm not this weak!" She sobbed into my shoulder. So that's what this was about. She didn't want to be the victim. She didn't see herself as anything but strong. And she was strong. She's been taking this for so long. Quietly. But it's out of fear. It's not right. I didn't want her to push me away so I settled for comforting her silently now. Just holding her.

"I won't let him hurt you again." I said suddenly. I didn't know how to help, but I knew that he was not going to touch her again.

"I know you're being nice, but you can't stop him. You...You're just a girl." She said defeated. Is that what she thinks? That because I'm just a girl I can't stand my own? I've saved her life before from a guy and three girls and she thinks I'm just a girl. I sighed out aggravated, but it's not her fault I reminded myself.

She's been dominated by this one man for years. She's turning nineteen today, meaning it's been about six years. How can anyone handle that?

"How many times has he...raped you?" I hated saying the word and I knew she hated hearing it. It was silent for a while before she answered.

"I lost count." I could kill myself.

"How...often?"

"Once when I was thirteen...he didn't touch me again and I tried to forget, but when I turned sixteen and started...you know, developing, he did...often. Then college started, it stopped till a few months ago." She whimpered the last part but coughed in a weak attempt to cover up the fact that she was hurting inside. "He had me once, left me alone, then recently...twice." She swallowed thickly and I rubbed up and down her back, soothingly.

"What does he make you do?"

"Nothing. He just...fucks me and if it was good for him he leaves me alone and if it's not then he hits me." My knuckles soon turned white from how hard I clenched my fists.

"Miley." I whispered feeling weak as well. The tears were blinding me. She pulled back and looked into my eyes. "Why do you let him do this?" I whimpered this time. She held my face, stroking my cheek.

"Mikayla, it's okay. Don't cry." She said, and now she was comforting me.

"Why can't I cry Miley, this hurts." I sobbed, holding onto her tightly.

"Please, you're strong Mikayla. Don't let my pain hurt you." How could she go through so much fucking shit and still be this caring person.

"But it's killing me." I wrapped my legs around her and crushed her body against mine, needing to tell myself that she was here and that fucking bastard couldn't hurt her.

* * *

><p>A knock at the door interrupted my sleeping state. I grumbled and shifted only to open my eyes and see that Miley and I had fallen asleep on the bathroom floor.<p>

The knocking persisted.

"Miley! You in there?"

"Uhh no." I answered awkwardly.

"Oh sorry." The voice of a girl said and the footsteps moved away. I looked at my watch to see it was almost 5 pm. What the fuck...we slept for a while. I stretched the best I could with Miley still on me and looked at her with a small frown.

"I love you Miley Ray Stewart." I whispered. Nothing. My frown deepened. At least somewhere in her subconscious mind maybe she'd be aware of my affection. I stared at her face for a while and felt a certain tightening in my chest. Earl fucking Stewart. Your life as you know it is over.

I didn't want to wake Miley, but I could hear the sounds of voices from outside signaling that her party already started.

"Miley." I called. She shifted, hugging me tighter. "Miley." I called again. "Happy birthday beautiful." I said and her eyes opened. She stared up at me as though she wanted to say something, but just sat up instead.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"We should get down there, I think one of your friends was just calling for you." She rubbed her tired eyes, nodding. I smiled at her weary state, and stood up, pulling her with me. I walked over to the sink and opened the bottle of mouthwash. I poured some in a cup and gargled.

I could see Miley actually smiling as I made the liquid bubble up in my mouth. I tried not to laugh as I spit it out and rinsed with cold water. I poured another small cup and offered it to her.

She cocked her head slightly at me, then walked over taking it. She mimicked my actions and I laughed now as she gargled. I quickly got behind her and tickled her sides making her squeal and sputter the green liquid out.

"Mikayla!" She laughed and I jumped back giving her a minute to rinse her mouth and face before she turned, wiped her face with a towel and glared at me. I smiled back smugly and her fake anger dropped. "Thank you." She whispered coming back into my arms. "It's nice to have someone to trust." She admitted.

"Not just trust, but talk to, and to depend on. I promise you that." She didn't argue and I squeezed her against me once before we finally let go.

To see her laugh and smile...It made me feel alive. I would do anything to make her smile. Not a fake smile, but just for a moment, really smile, and mean it.

She held my hand and we walked down the stairs, and out to the back yard where a bunch of people were already eating and chatting away.

"Miley!" An older blonde boy yelled as he ran over. He pulled her into a hug, lifting her off the ground.

"Jackson! Put me down!" She screeched which he did immediately. "Sorry, but I missed ya little sis." He said with a cheesy grin and offered her a small box. "I know we're supposed to fight and argue, but since I'm always away for college and so are you, I figured I'd listen to dad and play nice for once." He explained sincerely.

"Well I appreciate that, but I can't make the same promise." She teased as he rolled his eyes.

"On this one day I'll let whatever you do slide." He glanced at me and suddenly straightened up. "Well hello there, I don't believe we've met." Before I could respond a shrill voice interrupted.

"Jackson! I'm right here and you're hitting on some other girl!" She whined then walked off.

"Siena baby! Wait no!" He yelled running after her. I laughed.

"Your brother is something else." I commented making Miley laugh too.

"Trust me, I know." She opened the small box to see it was a silver bracelet. It had an inscription that made Miley sigh and look towards her brother with a softer smile. I wondered what it said but didn't ask as she put it on.

"Miley!" Another voice called. A somewhat short blonde girl sped over, throwing herself into Miley's arms for a hug. "You're nineteen! Oh my god! We're so fucking old." She complained as they laughed. I leaned against the house, crossed my arms and smiled seeing Miley happy around people she liked.

"Ugh way to make me feel good Lily!" She complained. Lily...Oliver's Lily. I paid more attention to her now. She was stunning, and came off as a great person, but knowing she hurt a guy that I considered my friend put me on edge.

"Awh, well I can't wait to show you the gift I got you! It'll make you feel better."

"I bet, but before we get into that, I'd like you to meet my friend Mikayla." Miley said gesturing to me. Lily gave me a bright smile and moved closer.

"And Mikayla, this is Lily." She said finishing our introduction.

"It's nice to meet you Lily." I said holding out my hand. She looked amused as she shook it.

"Nice to meet you too. I've heard quite a bit about you." She grinned.

"All bad I assume." She laughed and shook her head.

"No, Miley hasn't said anything bad about you yet." I smiled at that, glancing at Miley to see that her gaze was fixed on the floor. Gosh, she is so fucking adorable.

"Well that's nice."

"I just think you're awesome for saving her life." Lily said becoming more serious." I don't know what I'd do if she got hurt." I could see that Lily obviously cared for Miley.

"Trust me, I'm grateful too."

"Lily?" A voice cut in. We turned to see Oliver standing there awkwardly, hands in his pockets. He wore fitting black jeans, Nikes, and a tight blue shirt with a black hoody thrown over. His hair was spiked up neatly and he looked sober as hell. He actually looked normal. I stared at him cause I wasn't used to seeing him so attractive. "I didn't mean to interrupt, but since you asked me to meet you...I just wanted to let you know I'm here."

"No, you didn't interrupt." Lily basically whispered. Looking at these two, I could see the history playing out in their eyes. Their hearts were both on their sleeves and I could read the longing in Oliver's gaze.

Oliver broke the stare first and looked between Miley and I, shooting me a soft smile.

"Hey Kayla, hi Miley."

"Hey Oli." I greeted.

"Hi Oliver." Miley said politely. It suddenly felt really tense.

"You two know each other?" Lily asked turning to me.

"Yep, met a few years back and we talk once in a while." I answered. Oliver and I weren't close, but when we did talk, it was honest and that would explain the comfort we had around each other.

"Oh that's nice." Lily murmured, but I could practically see the gears turning in her head.

"So Lily, dance with me?" Oliver said in a questioning manner, putting out his hand. I smiled because a slow song was playing, perfect for them two.

"Just one. Before my boyfriend gets here." She informed him. I could feel Oliver's pain at those words. I knew he' d drink remembering them later, but for now, he smiled through his hurt and and accepted her terms. Good luck Oliver, I wished in my mind. He glanced at me as if he heard me say it and they walked off, leaving me with Miley.

"God, they make me want to cry." Miley sighed.

"You too?" I chuckled.

"Yeah, I still don't see why Lily is putting Oliver through this shit. Yeah, she's my friend and I love her, but anyone can see how much Oliver loves her. Even without looking I see it." She vented.

"Hey, relax. One day Lily will open her eyes and realize she hurt the wrong person. Maybe it'll be too late, but who knows. Love is strange, people have to be hurt, sometimes for no good reason, before they can come to appreciate and value the love they have." Miley nodded.

"I just hope she realizes before it's too late."

"Hey Miley, happy birthday!" A familiar voice called. I was shocked to see Tori and Ryder coming our way. What the fuck...

"Who invited you two?" I asked.

"Well, I bumped into Tori a few days ago and invited her." Miley explained. Miley looked apologetic and Tori frowned.

"I didn't realize you didn't know Mikayla." Tori mumbled, her shoulders falling.

"Mikayla doesn't control what we do babe, come on let's dance." Ryder grunted, pulling Tori away. She looked at me, with an apology in her eyes. I gave her a smile, immediately relieving her. Gosh, Tori Vega is such a pet. As much as I liked dominating her, all those desires were gone.

It was as though all the love I had for sex was ruined thinking about that fucking monster putting his pathetic excuse for a penis in Miley. I shivered thinking about it.

"I think she still likes you." Miley murmured softly. I shook my head.

"She doesn't like me. She likes that I'm a girl. Tori is the kind of girl that needs a sweet girl, ya know? Someone to treat her better than I did, but can get crazy in the bedroom at the same time." Miley chuckled, but it was weak.

"Hey...want to eat something? I'll get it for you." I offered aware that Miley had recently heaved up her last meal.

"Nah...not really hungry." She sighed. I could understand that.

"Well, can I bother you for a dance then?" I requested with a smile, offering my hand the way Oliver had offered Lily.

"Mikayla...We probably shouldn't cause..."

"Hey, shhh." I cut her off taking her hand. "Friends dance, okay." I stated leading her to the dance floor.

"We're friends now?" She asked and I rolled my eyes. I pulled her closer, taking the lead. Her free hand went to grip my arm, and mine settled on her hip.

"Listen, what I said earlier. Forget it Miley. I was being hasty and selfish. I actually care for you so it was frustrating me, but now that my thoughts have settled, I know that I want your friendship. If you'll have me." I said putting it all on her. She smiled.

"I'd like that." She answered shyly. Her head rested on my shoulder as we swayed to the soft music. Miley took her hand from mine and moved in closer, letting her arms hang around my neck. I found myself smiling and let my arms wrap around her waist loosely.

Why haven't I ever danced with a girl like this before? It felt amazing.

**A/N**: Thanks so much for reading and Please Review :) Love Ya'll!


	11. Chapter 11

**Obsession **

**Faded Innocence**: Lmao, you know too much -_- I tell you nothing no more :p Haha, enjoy the chappy! Oh and I see your magic number! LMFAO.

**Greatpretender27**: Yeah, that part sucks :T Hmm, that's an interesting idea :] Did I give you a hint? ^.^ Lol, thanks for the great review and Enjoy the chappy c:

**SuperGravyMan**: Hmm, maybe and possibly there is no plan ^.^ Lol. And no worries, they won't be needing a separate story o.o I hope, lol. Glad you like the update rate, I appreciate your thought out review and enjoy this update! :]

**imgay**: Lmfao, your review. Love it. I add more now. Yes Yes c: Enjoy!

**DoIHaveTo**: Awh, you hate and love me :o Lmfao, In due time you'll see how that pans out :] Haha. I know it seems tough for Miley to handle but unfortunately, she's been experiencing it for years, so that might help explain how she's not freaking out completely. Awh, yes Mikayla was/is so sweet comforting Miley ^.^ Loved your review very much so thank you and please Enjoy this update! :)

**A/N: **I promised a certain Tard (-coughs- Faded Innocence- cough-) I'd update this chapter when it hit '69' reviews. Lmfao! So here you are ^.^

**Chapter 11**

**Mikayla's POV**

"Do I get to dance with the birthday girl?" Jesse asked breaking us apart four slow songs later as he stood there, smiling. Miley looked at me uncertainly, but I said I'd be her friend, not some jealous lover, so I simply took her hand and put it in his.

"Of course, I was getting hungry anyways." I said giving Miley a real smile. I was happy she had a nice guy like Jesse. She deserves someone like him, kind and sweet that can take care of her and make her feel safe.

"We'll join you soon." Miley promised.

"No, I insist, take your time." I said more to Jesse who nodded as though understanding that he had to care of Miley else he would face me.

I walked through the small crowd of dancing couples and friends, making my way over to Mr. Stewart who was still cooking at his grill.

"Yo dad! Two burgers." Miley's brother demanded before seeing me.

"Hey, we didn't get a proper introduction earlier, I'm Jackson."

"Right, I'm Mikayla." I replied shoving my hands into my jean pockets.

"So, where's your boyfriend?" He asked.

"Don't have one."

"A beautiful girl like you? I don't believe that." He grinned.

"Well believe it."

"Jackson Rod Stewart! Flirting again! With the same girl!" Siena shrieked animatedly before stalking off.

"Wait what! No! Baby! No! I was getting our food!" I couldn't help but laugh as he chased after his girlfriend once more. They make an interesting couple.

"Hey again Mikayla, what can I get for you?" Mr. Stewart asked.

"Got anything for a vegetarian?" He grinned.

"Miley made sure of it. I have veggie burgers, corn, vegetable skewers and fries."

"Uhh, I'll have a veggie burger, corn, and two of the vegetable skewers." He nodded, quickly preparing my plate. He seemed like such a nice guy. A good father. But part of me disliked him for not knowing all the pain his daughter went through. For a moment I considered saying 'Hey Mr. Stewart, did you know that your slob of a brother is forcibly fucking the girl I love? Your own child at that.' But of course for Miley's sake I held my tongue, took my food and walked off.

Parents are so clueless. They don't even see what their kids go through on a daily basis. It's just...depressing.

I took a seat by myself at a table. I leaned back in my chair, crossed my legs and took a bite of my burger. I kept an eye on Miley, relieved every time I saw her safe in Jesse's arms. I glanced over at Oliver to see how he held onto Lily as though it were his last day on earth. Finally I frowned studying Tori and Ryder. Seriously, how could she stand to date him? He was just...annoying. I don't get it.

"Either you're a creeper or really bored." A smooth voice commented making me turn to see one really hot girl grinning at me. She had a huge smile and lean perfect body that was hugged by her skinny jeans and tight leather jacket. Damn...I admired the way her bangs fell across her face. Her high top converses made me smile. She is so a lesbian. I could get her...but I ignored the asshole in me and lifted my brows at her.

"I guess creeper fits." I replied and she broke out into laughter at my admittance.

"So, which girl is it?"

"How do you know it's a girl?"

"I have amazing gaydar."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Lucky bastard." I muttered making her nod.

"Yes, I am. Anyways, mind if I sit?"

"Nope, go ahead."

"I'm Mitchie by the way. Mitchie Torres."

"Mikayla Marshall."

"Our names are so badass." I laughed at her.

"Oh wow, thanks I think."

"Sorry if I'm bugging you, I'm just sorta really bored, and every girl here is taken, apart from you." I swallowed a mouthful.

"Listen...Mitchie."

"I know, I know, I'm not your type, chill. I'm not hitting on you." I laughed.

"Well alright then. So how do you know Miley?"

"Oh, family friend. I didn't really wanna come though. I mean Miley's an awesome girl, but we're not really close or anything. I was hoping to have some fun, but I don't know. Every girl here is just smitten with some guy, it's kind of annoying."

"Well...what kind of girl are you looking for?"

"I don't know...she has to be cute. Must be an attraction. I kinda just wanna screw around to be honest, but I don't mind something serious." She shrugged. "I know I seem like an ass, but I just want to fuck around." I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Well...how much do you like drama and dealing with clingy bitchy boyfriends?"

"Hmm, I could go without it, but hey...spices up the sex life." She grinned.

"Damn Mitchie Torres, you're fucked up." I teased. She shook her head laughing.

"You have no fucking idea! But at least you're not judging me."

"Oh trust me, I've judged you already, but it's all good. Even I have urges like that."

"Mmm, so, which girl comes with drama and a clingy boyfriend?" I can't believe I was about to do this.

"Well...she's my ex, if you don't mind."

"Let's call that experience with someone hot, I don't mind." Mitchie said.

"Wow, someone's desperate." I stated making her groan.

"No, someone's horny." She grumbled.

"Well damn." I laughed. "She's in the closet."

"Closet sex is fun." Mitchie quipped.

"Has a buff jealous boyfriend."

"Dangerous angry edgy sex...always a plus."

"Likes to be submissive."

"I can be dominant, take my word for it."

"I don't doubt that. She's gonna drive you crazy with how she pretends to be straight outside of the bedroom though."

"Is that why she's your ex?"

"That and it was just physical." Mitchie nodded.

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Tori Vega, she dates Ryder Daniels, it's the lesbian, note that I say lesbian and not bisexual girl, dancing with the douche. Let's see if you can find her." Mitchie turned in her seat scanning the couples dancing.

"Leather jacket guy with the lame gelled hair?" She murmured sizing up her competition.

"That's the one."

"Does he drive a motorcycle?" She asked.

"How'd you know?" I asked sincerely surprised.

"He just seems the type." Mitchie replied. Out of nowhere, Mitchie gets up, and hops on top of the table.

"Hey! Everyone! Can I have your attention please!" The music was lowered and everyone looked at her. I felt awkward as fuck right now. What the hell is this girl doing!

"There's a motorcycle being towed at this moment, just a heads up to the owner!" She announced making me break out in silent laughter. When Mitchie said she was horny, she meant it. Four guys including Ryder immediately tore off and out the back gate, almost comically.

Mitchie hopped down and grinned at me.

"Well time to go introduce myself." Mitchie said fixing her jacket collar. "How do I look?"

"Wow just wow you nutjob, and you look like a true lesbian, go get her." I laughed at my new friend.

"The things I do for Pussy." She muttered as though scolding herself. This girl. Just wow. "And I owe you one Marshall." She grinned. "I'll give you my number before the end of this party." She promised and walked off. I sat up in my chair and watched her approach Tori.

The music started up louder once more and Mitchie offered her hand. Once Tori took it, she was pulled in closer, and by the look on her face, she was already into Mitchie. I smiled. Well damn, that was fast. Mitchie looked around, then said whispered something in her ear that made Tori shiver. Was Mitchie's hand...Oh boy...I really hope no one else see's that.

One second Tori looks scared and turned on, the next she's dragging Mitchie towards the house hastily. Mitchie turned giving me a grin and a thumbs up. I returned the gesture, falling back into my chair as I held my stomach and had a good laugh. Girls can be such whores.

"What's so funny?" Jesse asked plopping down next to me. Not seeing Miley, I panicked letting my eyes search the room. I relaxed when I saw that she was now dancing with her brother and they seemed to be deep in conversation.

"Oh nothing, just met this girl who gave me a good laugh."

"Ahh, okay." He murmured, popping open his soda and taking a short swig.

"So, how was your uhh...gig?"

"Went great." He smiled brightly. "I'm gonna cash my check tomorrow morning and then I can pay my brother back. I kinda borrowed the money to buy Miley a nice birthday gift."

"Oh, what'd you get her?" I asked.

"Well, she's been telling me how she used to play guitar but the strings on hers are broken. So, instead of just fixing it, I bought her a brand new guitar." Oh wow. That's beyond thoughtful.

"That's amazing Jesse, gotta give you props." He grinned, clearly proud of his choice.

"Thanks, so you play any instruments?" I scoffed.

"Me? Yeah uhh no."

"Why not? It's a great way to express yourself."

"Well, for one I never stay interested long enough, number two, I get too busy with my own crap, and number three, I find that working out is a better way of getting out my emotions as well as staying healthy."

"But...what about something artistic, ya know."

"Does writing count?" I questioned making him sit up straighter.

"Hell yes it does! What do you write?"

"Well uhh, sometimes poems, or when I feel a certain way, journals."

"Do you keep them in a book or something?" I laughed.

"I'm not a kid that keeps a diary. I usually burn them after." He frowned.

"Why would you do a thing like that?"

"Better question, why would I leave my private thoughts open for someone else to read?" He scratched his heading taking note of my point.

"But...what about when you want to share yourself with someone? Don't you want to open up that personal and real side of yourself to them?"

"Actually I prefer keeping people away from that side of me."

"Why?"

"I just do."

"Well alright, it's your choice." He relented and stood up making me turn to see Miley heading our way.

"Wanna dance again?" He asked. Miley glanced at me and shook her head.

"Actually I'm gonna get some food."

"Me too, you sit, I'll get it." Jesse offered. Miley smiled at his thoughtfulness and sat across from me. "What would you like?"

"Uhh, a burger, some fries and a sprite."

"Right away madame." He joked speeding off.

"He's just amazing." I complimented and Miley nodded, clearly happy with him. An ache settled in my chest. I washed it down by taking another bite of my veggie burger.

"So, what happened to eating normal food?"

"Ehh, just not in the mood, ya know?"

"Well, okay."

"Mikayla!" An annoyed voice growled bringing my attention to Ryder.

"Yeah?"

"Where's my fucking girlfriend!" I chuckled and made a show of scanning the room.

"Oh wait!" I mumbled, then lifted the table cloth and looked under. "Nope, not down there, you're outta luck man." Miley snickered and Ryder's eyes widened in rage as he moved towards me.

"Why you little bitch!"

"Hey!" Oliver cut in gripping Ryder's arm and holding him back. "Chill out."

"Get off me man!" He yelled pushing Oliver away and left to search for Tori. Oliver smoothed over his jacket and shrugged.

"Mind if I sit?"

"Go for it." I offered. He grabbed a can of coke from a nearby cooler and sat down next to me.

"So, having fun Kayla?"

"As always and you?"

"Could be better." He sighed and gave his attention to Miley. "So, how's your birthday going for ya?"

"Started off terrible but thanks to my friends..." Miley said looking me in the eyes. "It's much better." I smiled and could feel Oliver's eyes studying us.

"That's nice."

"What about you Oliver?" Miley asked.

"Well, I had my moment in heaven, but we must all come back down to earth at some point, right?" He laughed weakly pointing to Lily. "She's with her boyfriend now."

"Who is her boyfriend anyways?" I asked.

"His name's Chazz." I frowned.

"Chazz..."

"Yep, Chazz Daniels." Oliver added.

"Wait what...as in...related to Ryder?"

"Yep, they're cousins." I looked over to see Lily by the grill with a taller guy. He wasn't so buff, but he was definitely stronger looking than Oliver. Oliver was more of a lean guy. This guy probably worked out. He wore short kaki's, flip-flops and a tank top. What the fuck...guys and flip-flops. Big no no in my book.

"What does she see in him?" I asked.

"He's sort of a jerk, but Lily feels like she can see some underlying sweet side that he has only for her. That's why she stays with him. Because he's a dick to everyone, but her. And if he is a jerk to her, he knows just what to say to make her like him again. He's just great with words and a bit manipulative." Miley answered, surprising us all.

"Seriously?" Oliver asked, seeming disgusted. Miley nodded and I could see the anger running through his eyes.

"I never hurt Lily like that...I never acted like a jerk to any of her friends nor my own. He doesn't...he doesn't deserve her." Oliver murmured, gripping his soda and drinking it as though he wished it were liquor.

"You're right Oliver." He doesn't." Miley added and Oliver looked away, pained. He was torn between giving Lily what she asked for, and what he felt she needed.

"She's smart. She can figure it out for herself." He finally concluded staring off to nowhere in particular.

"Even the most intelligent need help in matters of the heart." I quoted that line from someone, but I don't remember who. Oliver nodded, but seemed uneasy. He was scared of pushing Lily, because that meant he could completely push her away, when all he wanted was to have her once more.

Why the hell is love so complicated?

**A/N**: Thank You for reading, Review Please, and I love you all tons!


	12. Chapter 12

**Obsession **

**Luz4mj1995**: Lol, aww, that really sucks o.o I'd feel so bad if my mom hears me cuss o.o Which she might have -_- I'm not sure, lolol. Hey! 19 isn't that old ;c Dammit. And O_O That is a coincidence, lmfao!

**SuperGravyMan**: Lol, glad you enjoyed the little break there o.o And interesting solution, haha. We'll see how that goes o.o Oh and no worries, I have no clue where any of this is going, lol. Glad you like it and enjoy the update! :]

**ScaryMiley**: Jesse is pretty sweet :] Haha, we'll have to see on that one ^.^ And awh, I have no clue. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

**Greatpretender27**: Lmfao, that's my favorite line in the whole chapter, hah xD Pimp lmao! Yeah usually the boyfriends tend to be jerks, so it was nice to change it up. Pms? Huh? Lmfao! Loved the review and Enjoy!

**Faded Innocence**: You are a special Tard ^.^ Lol. Also, you're welcome o.o And I will not speak about my writing in the calls anymore! Lmfao.

**Imgay**: Yes, I add more now :] Enjoy!

**James888:** I see you're catching up on the story ^.^ Good luck and Enjoy! :)

_**Warning**_: _There is some violence. Nothing too bad, but yeah. You have been warned. Anyways, Enjoy! o.o_

**Chapter 12**

**Mikayla's POV**

"Here you are Miley." Jesse grinned setting her plate down.

"Thanks Jesse." She said, immediately digging in. I smiled to see her appetite back to normal. God she's beautiful. Oliver's hand suddenly covered mine and I looked at him curiously, but he simply smiled. He knew how I felt. And he approved.

"Awh, you two look so lovey dovey." Jesse gushed making me raise a brow at him.

"Oh yes." Oliver said. "We're madly in love." He joked cradling my hand. "Too bad it's with different people." I actually laughed at that, but Miley's attention went straight to me, fear in her eyes as well as something else I couldn't read. I scoffed and pulled my hand away deciding Miley was nowhere near ready for my true feelings.

"The only one madly in love here is you Oli." Miley visibly relaxed. Oliver knew what just happened and so he stayed quiet, probably feeling guilty for nearly giving me away.

We all ate in silence for a moment when out of the corner of my eye I suddenly saw the man that had a funeral to prepare for. Earl Stewart. He had some fucking nerve to come back after what he did to Miley. He was by the grill laughing with Mr. Stewart. He glanced over seeing Miley first. I studied the annoyance in his fixed stare as Jesse playfully fed Miley a piece of his chicken.

So this uncle was jealous...God, this is just way too twisted. I willed him to look at me, cause then he'd know that his life was over, but he didn't see me watching. Instead his fists clenched and he turned back to his brother, faking some sort of cheeriness. I glanced at Miley to see she was focused on Jesse, but within a second I saw her shiver and her eyes went straight to her uncle.

As though she could feel him in the room. The happy Miley was now the weak one, hiding behind her armor once more, pretending to be unfazed, but something told me on the inside, she was screaming for help. I stood up and walked away, towards her father and uncle.

Before I could get there, a hand gripped mine and I was dragged by Miley to the side of her house, out of sight.

"What are you doing?" She demanded to know. I rolled my eyes.

"Just getting another vegetable skewer...they're good." I lied.

"Mikayla. I'm not stupid."

"I never thought you were."

"You were gonna do something."

"No, I was just gonna get a skewer, maybe shove it in his dick and join you guys back at the table."

"Mikayla! You can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Cause it's illegal!"

"So is rape." I countered and she turned from me, running a hand through her hair.

"I won't let you ruin your life because of me. If you do something, you go to jail. I can't handle that. I wouldn't forgive myself, okay?" I frowned.

"Why do you make helping you so difficult."

"Cause I don't want help. Not when it hurts you too."

"It hurts me more feeling helpless."

"Why do you care so much?"

"I asked you the same thing. I guess the only answer I can give you is that I care because you're my friend. I may not be a great friend...actually I don't really have many friends. I rarely connect with people the way I do with you, so knowing that you hurt, it hurts me too. I don't know why, but just thinking of what he does to you...I feel like he's doing something to me too...I can't explain it Miley. You're my friend and you've been a good one, why can't you let me be a good friend to you?"

"Because Mikayla, I don't want you doing something you'll regret."

"I would never regret saving you."

"That's just it. You saved me once before. I can't ask for that again."

"Why not? If I want to save you, that's my choice, not yours."

"But what if after you save me...you expect something I can't give you." I furrowed my brows. Then shook my head and took hold of her shoulders.

"Look into my eyes Miley. Just look." She swallowed thickly and her blue eyes met mine. "I know, it seems like I'm some freak who's lusted after you for the longest, and I accept the judgment, because it's the truth. I was some freak, and all I did was obsess about how much I wanted you. But there was always something deeper to you, and I wanted to know what it was. I always thought that I could never change...but ever since I met you, my happiness has become second to yours. I don't ever feel that way about people. I just...I use them, like I used Tori. If I wanted to use you Miley, you would have caught on by now, and I wouldn't be so gentle with you. I just...I don't want anything from you. If something were to happen, if I did something to help you, I'm not doing it as a favor or expecting some sort of payment...I do it because my heart says it's the right thing to do."

"Mikayla...do you love me?" Miley asked as though it were something she just didn't want an answer to. I sighed looking down. I let go of her arms, putting my hands into my pockets.

"I don't know what love is Miley...I just know that if Earl Stewart tries to touch you again, you better call me, okay?" She nodded, but frowned.

"But...what can you do?"

"I don't know. Whatever comes to mind." Or heart.

"I'm sorry...I don't think I can let you do that." She murmured.

"Goddamit Miley, make this as hard as you want. I won't let him touch you again!" I'd cut my own hand off first. Miley pulled me into a hug.

"Please, just let it be. Promise me. As my friend." She requested.

"Then I'm no longer your friend." I whispered, not returning the hug. She pulled away, her eyes searching mine.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because..." I looked off towards Earl Stewart. As though feeling my stare he looked up, meeting my eyes. "I hate him." I answered, then took Miley's hand and let him watch as I pulled her back to our table.

I could feel his disgusting stare on me, and I felt violated just having him look at me. To know that he's had Miley the way no one deserves her, it burned my insides. I ignored him for the moment and focused on controlling the angry side of myself that had every desire to just murder him right here. In front of everyone. I felt sick again. I'm tired of feeling this way.

I glanced at Miley. She looked far away. Jesse was playing with her fingers, but she didn't seem to even be in her own body. As though her soul itself had walked off. I wonder if that's the way she gets when he touches her. Does she lock her soul somewhere else? Does she wander off in her mind?

He's had her body, but he could never have her. That's why I love Miley. Because although I know her body's not a virgin, her heart, her soul, and her spirit are. She's truly innocent. Her uncle has stolen a big part of her, but she managed to protect herself in a different way.

I wonder if she'll tell Jesse about her uncle. He's a great guy and he'd probably want to help me murder Earl. I sighed. What do I do?

"Kayla?" Oliver called me away from my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I mumbled looking at him.

"Don't lose yourself, wherever you are." He advised. How could he see so well. I smiled, in a thankful way but I just didn't know how to follow his advice.

"I need to pee." I announced making Jesse laugh.

"Well thanks for letting us no, want my can?" He joked. I shook my head and laughed

"Whatever, I'll be right back." I could see Miley's unease at me leaving, probably cause she thought I was gonna stab Earl or something, but I really did have to pee. I didn't like being away from Miley though, so I raced up the stairs and peed as fast as I could. After washing and drying my hands I pulled the door open hastily only to see her uncle waiting for me.

If I were thinking normally, I would have slammed the door shut, locked it and hid till he left.

But I didn't do that. Instead I opened the door wider, as though it were an invitation.

"I know you know." He stated simply. The way he spoke should scare me, but instead I started laughing. Not out of humor, but rather disgust and sheer hate. I walked backwards into the bathroom, leaning against the sink, and gestured for him to come in.

"Lock the door." I advised. He looked uncertain, as he followed my orders. I looked down, shaking my head. I think I'm losing my mind.

"What's so funny!" He growled.

"You are!" I retorted coldly, my laughter died, and my eyes blazed into his. "Actually..." I started, pronouncing each word slowly, to burn it into him. "You are a pathetic, poor excuse for a man and as far as I'm concerned, dead."

"I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered. "I just want to make sure you know not to tell anyone what you saw." I cocked my head slightly.

"You don't want me to tell anyone that you've been shoving your nasty little penis into Miley since she was thirteen?" That made him mad.

"Watch it before I change my mind." He warned. I smiled.

"I dare you Earl Pedophile Stewart." He flinched. "Touch me. Give me a reason to end you right here, and right now."

"Don't be stupid." He advised. "If you get me mad, I will!" I chuckled sickly. He may have been able to scare and control Miley, but in my eyes, he failed terribly when it counted.

"You know, I wondered what I might do if I were alone with you. Would I rip your dick off and shove it down your throat, or would I choke you out with my bare hands. Maybe I'd get a dull knife and severe each vain till you bleed to a slow death or would I rip your insides out, part by part? Yet, now the real urge I have is to grip the little hair you have on the back of your head, make you look at your pathetic self in the mirror and just slam your face into it repeatedly till I feel satisfied when you have hundreds of tiny shards of glass cutting into you, letting the blood spurt out..."

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" He interrupted, clearly affected by my words.

"What, you can obsess about fucking your niece, but there's something wrong with me when I explain how I plan to torture you?" He started shaking. He's the unstable kind of psycho.

"Listen, Miley is my business. I can do what I want! She is mine."

"That's where you're wrong. You may have taken her body, but she's never actually been yours!"

"Like you have any right to say that! I see the way you look at her, but she's not yours you pathetic dyke!" He tried to hit me where it would hurt. He missed.

"You think I don't know that she's not mine? I know. Trust me, I know. She's Jesse's, I can accept that, but seeing how you glared at him earlier, I don't think you can accept it."

"How does it feel to know that she can never love you!" Earl taunted.

"I never asked for her love!"

"Well after I fuck her, I make her tell me she loves me. That's something you'll never have." Something in me was snapping. He was taking me to a place of absolute insanity.

"She might say she loves you, but her heart is screaming that she hates you. I see it in her eyes. Her eyes don't lie. She hates you." I whispered and now he snapped, moving towards me, but I think I snapped years ago. I think that I've been broken for a while, so now I didn't care if he killed me, so long as I took him with me.

And so when he lifted his hand and brought it down to strike me, I caught it with my left hand, gripped the back of his collar with my right and guided his face towards the mirror, slamming it in forcefully. He gasped in surprise and pain as I gripped his hair now and repeated the action. The sound of the glass breaking on his face was disgustingly satisfying. I let go of him and stared at myself in the broken mirror.

This is who I am.

I got to one knee examining his face and and frowned. This isn't the way I imagined it. He had a few gashes but the blood wasn't pouring out the way I felt it should. Instead I patted his leg.

"You're very lucky Earl. We're in such a public place. Otherwise I'd have broken this very knee." I squeezed it for emphasis as he whimpered, trying to move, but couldn't due to his fear. I laughed. "So pathetic." Picking up a large shard of the glass I took his hand in mine. He looked ready to pass out from the impact I caused to his head.

"Are you right or left handed?" I questioned. His head fell back, making me grip the little hair he had again, forcefully. "Answer me!" I growled pressing the glass into his neck.

"Right!" He gasped and I pulled the glass out. I opened his right hand, and stared into his scared eyes as I jammed the glass through his hand. He let out a wail of pain and I covered his mouth with my forearm as he struggled and tried to moved away, but I held onto his collar and forced him to keep looking at me.

"That's the hand you use to hit Miley. I'm going to make your life hell." I vowed. "You might want to sneak away before someone see's your face and flips out. But when I do get you alone, just know this. I have the intense desire to see your still beating heart in my hand. Keep that in mind next time you even dare to think of Miley. See ya soon." I whispered before wiping my hands and walking out of the bathroom, finally feeling good.

This control. It was sick. But for once I felt good about liking it.

**A/N**: Thanks for Reading and Please Review. Love you all.


	13. Chapter 13

**Obsession **

**Greatpretender27:** Lol, you always quote my favorite lines ^.^ I love that, haha :] Lmfao, I'm glad you enjoyed psychotic Mikayla xD And ohhh! You should have seen me when I read P.M.S. I was confused! LMFAO. But now that I know, I post for you ^.^ Enjoy! Lol!

**SuperGravyMan**: Awh, thanks for saying I'm good at graphic violence c: Sorry that I made you cringe though :3 I didn't think it was that gory o.o I was actually about to cry when I was thinking of this scene cause it was worse in my head and I was like 'Do I need to write this :'c' Lmfao! Hmm, I don't really know what this story is so...we'll have to see how it goes ^.^ Lol. Thanks for the thought out review and Enjoy!

**MUSICISINMYSOUL **aka **IMGAY:** Thanks for sharing your actual penname this time ^.^ Lmfao, I'm glad you're enjoying this story and Mikayla whooping his ass xD I shall update to keep you sane c: Enjoy!

**DoIHaveTo**: Awh, oh my gosh. I'm cheesing so hard reading your review! :D You love me xD I feel so special and I return the love ^.^ Thank you for saying I'm a fantastic writer :) That makes my day, seriously it does [: I feel so special with you saying you'd make an exception for my story ^.^ LOL! I look forward to hearing more from you, cause you definitely put a smile on my face :) Thank you and Enjoy! Love Love Love! :]

**Luz4mj1995**: Lmao, you're not alone in wanting kill uncle Earl :c Oh geez! Chucky Cheese? Like damn ^.^ Awh don't break your phone cause of him :c He's not worth it! Lol, thanks for the review and Enjoy the chappy :)

**ScaryMiley: **Mad Mikayla is always sexy ^.^ I agree that he deserved what he got and Thank you for the review! Enjoy xD

**Chapter 13**

**Mikayla's POV**

I was still feeling high from what had happened a few moments ago. For once I did something terrible, but for something good. Maybe I wasn't completely worthless. I heard voices as I descended the stairs and entered the kitchen.

"Tori, what were you thinking!" I groaned internally hearing Ryder's voice.

"I don't know, I guess I wasn't." She mumbled.

"For god's sake! Ryder! She's a lesbian!" I announced as I entered and Mitchie grinned seeing me.

"Hey Marshall."

"Sup Torres."

"Just dealing with that clingy boyfriend you warned me about." She replied making Tori look at us in question.

"Wait...you told her...you set me up?" She mumbled. Ahh fuck. Was Tori really gonna guilt trip me about this?

"Well...yeah. I figured you were tired of Ryder and needed someone interesting for once." I explained motioning to Mitchie.

"Hey! I am interesting." I'm not usually this cruel, but I couldn't take this. And Ryder asked for it.

"Ryder, when you came to me on campus screaming you knew that I fucked Tori, you never said how you knew. Why don't you let me know how you know when I fuck your girlfriend." He glared at me as though it were a warning.

"Kayla." Tori whispered softly. "Don't do it."

"Oh come on, say it." Mitchie pleaded.

"Ryder. Why don't you tell me?" His face got red and I simply laughed.

"It's not your fault you can't make her come after I fuck her. She's a lesbian you idiot!"

"Wait no! I'm straight now!" Tori protested.

"Like you were straight 10 minutes ago in that closet?" Mitchie questioned with a smug grin on her lips. Tori glanced at Mitchie, and I could see the red traveling up her neck. By her body language I knew she was extremely turned on. I know I shouldn't notice this, but come on, she's my ex. I would know.

"Hey Mitch, I think you and Tori should get a room." By the way Mitchie hooked her fingers in her belt loops and looked at Tori, I could tell her mind was on the same track. Ryder seeing this was getting more and more pissed by the second.

"You know what Tori, sure you're hot but you're are not worth all this trouble!" He growled. Mitchie as though she were affected by his words more than Tori, moved in and let her fist connect with his chiseled face.

"Lesson #1: You never tell a girl she's not worth it. That just means you don't deserve her." Mitchie spat angrily as she took hold of Tori's hand and walked off.

"See ya 'round Marshall, Tori will gimme your number." She said before they disappeared out the back door. I looked at Ryder whose nose was bleeding as he picked himself up off the floor. He glared at me, but sighed and walked over to the sink, rinsing his face.

"I guess this whole lesbian thing...it's serious shit." He grumbled. I crossed my arms honestly amused.

"Did you think it was fake?"

"Honestly...Yeah...I thought Tori just wanted to be...different and stuff." He got a paper towel and pressed it against his bloody nose. "I thought I could make her actually be straight...guess I was wrong." I walked over, and let my hand fall on his shoulder.

"Ya know Ryder, if you would just think more often and not be such a dick, girls might like you." He actually smiled up at me.

"Thanks...and uhh...must suck that you lost her to a girl this time. Might make the competition tougher." He joked.

"Nah, I set her up with Mitchie and I think they'll go far. I have no intention of fucking them up." He frowned.

"Oh so you just fuck girls who are in relationships with guys?"

"Only if those girl wants it." I explained.

"You're a dick." He summed up.

"Takes one to know one." I taunted making him laugh this time. "See ya round and maybe you won't be trying to kill me next time." He nodded lazily as I walked out leaving him to deal with his injury.

I guess even douches like Ryder can have honest moments.

"Why'd you take so long!" Miley demanded meeting me as I exited the back door.

"Chill, why are you so tense?" I asked. She breathed out deeply.

"I don't know, you left and then I looked around and didn't see my uncle. I was scared that he might have hurt you or something." I scoffed at that. Him hurt me? He's too weak. He may be bigger, but he doesn't stand a chance.

"I can take care of myself Miley." I said firmly before walking away from her.

"Wait hey...where are you going?" I frowned. What's with her worrying about me all of a sudden?

"To our table, you coming?" I asked.

"Oh...uh yeah." She mumbled hesitantly. We walked back and I smiled seeing Jesse stand up for Miley. He was a real gentleman. If I were straight I might even consider him.

"Mikayla, I'm heading home." Oliver's voice announced. I looked at my watch.

"It's only 8:40...not gonna stay at least one more hour?"

"Well...I would but I don't know. I snuck a peak at Lily to see that Chazz was sort of slyly groping her. She looked a bit uncomfortable but smiled it off, pushing his hands away.

"I understand." I sighed gripping his shoulder. He looked into my eyes letting me see his pain. This wasn't the first time I'd seen tears in his eyes, but in public it was new. He didn't sob, his body didn't shake. The tears just slid down as if it were second nature. Oliver didn't wipe them away nor did he look down.

"I love her." He murmured, but it wasn't weak. It was sure and firm. I'm not really one for affection and comfort, but I did feel something looking at him. I used to think a boy crying was sort of silly, and it is. But to see a man cry was a whole different experience.

I open my arms offering him what little help I could give. He let out a low sigh and embraced me. He needed this, so I just let him have it. Miley being near us spoke up.

"Lily's my best friend, but she made a mistake leaving you." Oliver took Miley's hand and pulled her into the hug.

"I know this is weird, but bro's hug." Jesse cut in joining the hug.

"Oh, so you're my bro now?" Oliver asked with a laugh.

"You betcha and I've never seen anyone feel for a girl the way you feel man. I...I wish I could help."

"It's alright Jesse, I appreciate the thought though. Thank you Kayla and Miley, but I think I'm ready to go now." I knew he'd be drinking heavily tonight. I could see it in the slump of his shoulders. We exchanged goodbyes before watching Oliver walk away, hands in pockets, gaze fixed on the sky as he disappeared out the back gate.

"He's too good for this." Jesse said infuriated, glaring over at Lily and Chazz. I'd never actually seen Jesse angry, but right now he looked like he could murder someone with just his stare.

"He really is." I agreed. "Anyways, what are you two doing?" I asked.

"Oh I'm sleeping over at Miley's tonight." Jesse said his anger fading away. "We're gonna watch Titanic and cuddle." Seriously...Perfect. Miley smiled up at him.

"That sounds amazing." I was just happy that Miley would be safe tonight. Now I could go without worry.

"Wanna join us?" Jesse offered suddenly, surprising me. I laughed.

"Titanic isn't really my thing. You two enjoy though."

"Oh, what's your thing?" Jesse questioned.

"Well...I don't know. I've just seen that movie too many times. It's great...but not my mood right now."

"What's your mood right now?"

"You ask a lot of questions." I remarked. Jesse really was different.

"Sorry, just curious." I smiled.

"No worries, but I'm going to head home."

"Already?" Miley asked and I could hear something in her voice, but I shut it out. I couldn't listen to that voice that said there was something between us. As much as I felt it, I had to ignore it.

"Yeah, I'm tired."

"Someone call 911!" Mr. Stewart yelled running out of the house. Miley's eyes widened as she turned and ran towards her dad. Oh fuck...

"Holy shit." Jesse said before going after her.

I should be scared. But I wasn't...Why am I not scared? I should run, but my legs aren't letting me.

Within minutes an ambulance was here and two paramedics ran up to the bathroom. I walked up the stairs as though I had no clue what I was about to see. Except I did know.

Earl came into view. He was sprawled out on the floor as everyone surrounded him.

"Who did this do you?" Mr. Stewart asked him and he was about to answer when his eyes met mine. I smiled unable to help how smug I felt knowing he was ready to piss himself just seeing me.

"I...It was an accident." He stuttered. The paramedics shared a look, knowing he lied but they accepted his answer anyways. Less work for them.

"How is this an accident!" Mr. Stewart demanded angrily. Jesse held his shoulders, trying to calm him down.

"You know I'm clumsy Robbie!" Earl defended as his brother glared at him still unbelieving. I felt a presence near me and I turned to see Miley's eyes fixed on her uncle. Her eyes traced the gashes and bruises on his face, then went down to the glass protruding from his hand.

I decided that I should go now. I wasn't scared of Earl, but I was downright terrified of Miley.

Turning, I meant to make a swift exit, when her hand caught my wrist too fast. I stayed still, but Miley pulled me into her room, locking the door.

"What did you do?" She asked and I looked away.

"I didn't do anything. He said it was an accident."

"That's what confuses me...why would he lie?"

"Cause he knows what I'm capable of." I replied admitting it to her. Her eyes pierced into mine.

"How could you stand to do that...his hand..."

"That's the hand he hit you with. He's lucky I didn't cut it off. Actually if I had the right tools, I would have."

"Mikayla! How could...That's disgusting! You're fucking insane..." Hearing Miley say it, it hurt. I sighed and walked over to her window. I pushed it open needing the air.

"You think I don't know I'm insane? I actually laughed at him. I laughed. Who fucking laughs when they're about to assault someone. I smiled too. I enjoyed it. I know your uncle is terrible...but I can't help but think I'm worse." Miley stayed quiet as she walked forward.

Her arms snaked across my waist from behind as she pulled me against her.

"No Mikayla. You're not worse. I just can't believe you could hurt someone so bad...I didn't realize you cared so much. Thank you."

"I don't need a thank you. I just need you to be safe." I could feel Miley's body shake against mine. She was crying. I turned and held her face. "Miley no, don't...please don't." I begged. She buried her face into my neck crying heavily.

"Why couldn't you be a boy?" She sobbed. My heart ached terribly.

"Because Miley...I have to be me." I whispered hugging her tight despite the broken feeling tearing my strength away.

**A/N**: So...Review Please and Thank You for Reading :3 Love you guys L:


	14. Chapter 14

**Obsession**

**Musicisinmysoul**: Awh lmfao, you screamed seeing my update? Poor work people, lmao! I'm honored to hear that though ^.^ I'm trying to update as fast as I can L: Stay sane, and you're welcome. Thanks for the sweet review and Enjoy :]

**SuperGravyMan**: I agree with your thoughts on that particular line o.o. Awh, sorry about your sympathy pains :c I feel for you, lol. And yeah, I don't particularly enjoy gory scenes, but it felt right creating that one considering the situation. And wow O_O Now my spine hurts -_- Lol. And I see, haha, well thank you for the impulsive, but great review? Lmfaooo! Do you like your new send off? Lolol c: 200th review? Damn :o Thank you for this lengthy review haha and Enjoy! XD

**Faded Innocence**: I agree -_- How could Miley say that? Who writes this shizz...oh wait...Erm D; I didn't say that, lmao. Thank you for the review, Mitchie rocks ^.^ And Enjoy this one L=

**DufFan**: I swear, Your review makes me want to keep writing forever c: I don't know how I build these worlds and suck you into them, but I am humbled to hear that I do that xD Thank you for letting me know, and Enjoy your update!

**Greatpretender27:** Oh gosh, yes! I thought you meant Period PMS -_- I was like is this reviewer saying they're gonna PMS if I don't update? I was actually telling my friend about it LMAO! I was like 'Why is this person saying PMS and I was cracking up ^.^ But now I feel dumb, lmfao! And lol, I think Tori needs it -_- A lap dancer :o That sounds fun ^.^ I think it's safe for me to tell you that Jesse has not been told outright about Mikayla's feelings for Miley o.o...You see Miley showing some gayness? c: Yay! I hope you're right xD Lmfao! I post more now :3 But I'm still thinking of Menstruation, LMAO!

**ScaryMiley: **Lol yay, I'm your fanfic fix ^.^ I think every straight girl wants a Jesse ^.^ LMAO. And o.o I hope Oli doesn't do something stupid either :T Thanks for the review and Enjoy!

**Chapter 14**

**Mikayla's POV**

As I stared out the window still holding Miley, I welcomed the cool breeze. It gave me the strength to let her go.

"We should join the others...they might get suspicious." Miley brushed her hair back as she separated from me.

"Yeah." She answered. I looked away and could feel her studying me. My eyes must have been weary and my hands went into my pockets. I realized that Miley was just a bit shorter as she had her head tilted a little to study me. I let her have her moment. I didn't know why, but I felt like she was looking at me for the first time. Really looking at me. "Come on." She murmured, taking my hand as she tugged me with her out of the room and back to the bathroom.

"Listen, it's gonna hurt but we need to get the glass out right now. You've put it off long enough." One of the paramedics advised. Earl shook his head no, clearly scared of pain he would go through.

"You should listen to the paramedics. They know what's best." I stated monotone. His eyes connected with my cold ones and he visibly swallowed, finally lifting his hand for the guy to take care of.

"Okay, I'm gonna count to three and pull it out. This will hurt, so try to relax." He nodded, unable to tear his eyes from mine. I was enjoying this. He was hating me. I could feel his anger. He wanted to prove something. That he could take the pain without blinking.

"Do it." He muttered. Jesse was holding his other hand unaware of how sick this man was. If I were holding his hand, I'd break the bones in each finger as the paramedic tried to fix his other wound. Mr. Stewart quickly left to get some ice as advised by the medics. I could feel Miley's eyes on me, but that didn't stop me from glaring at her uncle.

"1...2..." The guy didn't wait for 3, instead he ripped the glass out of the wounded flesh, shocking Earl into a loud wail, his legs kicking as he screamed. I let out a soft laugh no one could hear, but he saw and his pride was shattered. And it certainly wasn't over. I let my eyes travel to his knee. He looked down and worry entered his eyes. He knew I wanted it broken. Miley's hand took mine again. I looked at her to see the concern she had for my behavior.

My jaw clenched and I felt ashamed. She shouldn't see this side of me. I bowed my head, but she caressed my knuckles as if to say it was okay, and she wasn't mad that I was this way.

"Miley, don't you want to help your uncle?" Jesse asked, confusion in his eyes. Miley, afraid of offending anyone walked towards them, but I didn't let her hand go. Instead I held her back. Her uncles glare went to my hand in jealousy.

"Mikayla..." She muttered trying to avoid a scene.

"Jesse, Miley is shy. She hates blood, let her stay here." I said kindly. Relief filled her eyes as she moved back to next to me. Jesse frowned as though he felt stupid for not knowing, and nodded.

"Sorry Mile, I didn't know." He sighed.

"It's alright." She assured him. "I didn't even know." She commented under her breath shooting me a small smile. I returned it shaking my head.

"What the hell happened?" Lily's voice interrupted. Miley's hand immediately left mine as she turned to her friend.

"Well uhh Uncle Earl had an accident..." She explained as Lily peered into the bathroom to see the medic wrapping his hand up. The guy looked up at us.

"He'll be fine but we're taking him to the hospital, he needs stitches for this gash, it's too big and though we covered it needs to be cared for." I smiled. At least I can say I sent him to the E.R. The first of many visits if I have my way, because he's violated Miley for nearly six years. One night of pain isn't what I consider justice.

I don't understand. I want him dead, but that's too easy. Miley has to live with his scars, so he should live with memories of mine. It makes sense to me. Other people would think rotting in jail is enough, but of course Miley would never agree to that. That's why if a monster like Earl Stewart must be a part of this world, he should be walking in the public afraid of seeing me, just the way Miley's afraid of seeing him. It's only fair.

"Mikayla..." Lily called.

"Hmm?"

"You alright?" I nodded unable to speak. Thinking was just frustrating the hell out of me.

"Jesse, take Miley home. I think she's seen enough for tonight." Without questioning me, Jesse stood, washed his hands and walked over to us.

"Mikayla?" Miley questioned with confused eyes, her hand gripping my forearm. I swallowed thickly. My head was burning. My heart was aching. I detested this swirling of thoughts in my mind. I took her hand and guided it to Jesse's. His attention was fixed on Earl, so he didn't notice what was happening between us.

"Hey babe, we gotta go." A deep voice called out from a few feet away. "Everyone's gone, so this party's lame now." Chazz explained with a frown. Wow...is he retarded?

"Alright, coming sweetie." Lily said. She quickly gave Miley a hug and waved before running off with her boyfriend.

"I hate them both." Jesse grunted.

"She's still my friend." Miley sighed. Jesse nodded. "I know, and I'm nice to them, but that doesn't change the fact that I hate them for what they've done to Oli."

"Jesse, stop focusing on that and just go." I muttered.

"Mikayla, what about you?" Miley asked.

"I have plans. No worries." I said but Miley looked torn.

"Well alright, I'll see you soon I hope." Jesse said moving in for a quick hug. Considering all the events of the night, I returned it. Miley gave me longer hug before she allowed herself to be guided away from me by Jesse.

"Gonna be right back. We need to get the stretcher to take you out." One medic explained before getting up. The other guy stood as well.

"I'll help, you watch Earl." He requested from me as they both headed towards the door.

"Wait no! I don't need a stretcher! I can walk!" He protested.

"No Mr. Stewart, it's standard procedure, we'll be only a minute, just relax, and miss..." The medic said getting my attention. "Don't let him move, please."

"Of course, he won't be going anywhere." I promised and they left me alone with Miley's uncle.

I leaned against the door frame crossing my left leg over my right and let my right thumb hook into my belt loop. I didn't speak, just stared at Earl's knee. If I kicked it in hard enough...snap. I smiled. That sounded really good.

"You already got me! Stop staring at my knee!" He demanded. I furrowed my brows unmoved.

"Wait...did you think it was over?" I felt the anxiety enter him once more. I laughed shaking my head. "Silly fucking pedo, this is the beginning. Enjoy your night in the E.R, cause you may not make it there again." He gulped his mouth falling open.

"What is wrong with you?" He questioned seriously.

"What did you think? I was just some other friend of Miley's? That I'd give you a lesson and hope that you'd get the message. No, that's not me. I don't believe in hope. You don't need my anger. You need a dose of justice. I'm no hero, but for Miley, I can pretend for a moment. You know I love her. And when you love someone, you take their pain. You crush it and make it non-existent. That's what I'm going to do Earl Stewart. I'm going to crush you. I'm going to make you wish you never existed." I promised.

"I can kill you." He said reaching for some sort of control.

"There's the difference. You can kill me. I on the other hand will kill you." Footsteps were heard, ending our conversation. He looked away, hiding his shaken demeanor as the medics walked in with the stretcher.

"Thanks for staying with him." One guy said. Without replying I walked out, down the stairs and left the house. I sat in my car watching as they loaded him minutes later into the ambulance and drove away.

I wanted to drive away and just forget this whole idea, but being me, I couldn't let go. I just couldn't. Earl was shaken, but was he going to back off? What if he just went after Miley and this time...went too far? I twitched, my head hurt, and my blood boiled.

I closed my eyes. Images of him on top of Miley filled my thoughts. The reminder that he stole Miley's physical virginity before she even knew what sex was...I pushed my car door open, leaning over as I vomited my dinner.

I thought of the way Miley reacted to seeing me sweat. It affected her. Probably because he sweats like hell when...when what? I didn't want to think it anymore. Was it truly insane to want him to pay?

It couldn't be. It was more insane to expect me to leave it be. Maybe I wasn't insane. Maybe I'm just living in a world where everyone else is bonkers and I'm the only normal person. I spit and let out a laugh as I locked my door.

Yeah, fat chance. I chewed a piece of gum needing the taste to go away. I picked up my phone and called Oliver.

"Hey Kayla." I could hear the surprise in his voice.

"Drunk yet?" He laughed.

"Unfortunately, no. I just got home."

"Ahh, well I was hoping for a favor."

"And what's that?"

"Do you know anyone who's good at researching people...like getting addresses and such?"

"Oh boy, I might, why?"

"No reason, just need an address." What I appreciated about Oliver is that he never pressed too much. He always respected privacy and so he simply let it go.

"I know a guy. I think he'll charge you like fifty bucks for an address though."

"It's fine. I don't care" I need a job. Like seriously.

"Alright, his name's Robbie Shapiro. I'll text you his number in a few."

"Kay thanks...And Oli?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't drink too much."

"Thanks Kayla, stay safe." He wished before hanging up. I sighed staring at my phone. What am I doing anymore?

It wasn't long before I got the number and called this Robbie guy.

"Robbie Shapiro at your service!" He answered all chipper like. "And Rex, don't forget about the Rex man." A deeper voice was heard in the background. "You're not a man! And shut up! This is business!" Robbie argued. "Don't belittle me Robbie! Remember who won at scrabble!"

"Rex! You didn't win! Anals is not a word!"

"I beg to differ, I can use it in this sentence. Robbie Shapiro likes a lot of Anals."

"Rex! I do not!" He whined. I seriously did not have time for this.

"Listen! Can you just get me an address. I'm in a rush." I lied hoping to get off this phone call.

"Yeah, of course. Sorry, uhh it'll be $30 though."

"Alright, I'll have Oliver pay you for me."

"Okay cool, what's the person's name?"

"Earl Stewart." I heard fast typing in the background.

"Any relation to Robbie Ray Stewart?" He asked a few minutes later.

"Yeah, they're brothers."

"Alright, I found him, want to write the address down or shall I text you?" Well, that was fast.

"Text me and thanks." I said hanging up. A moment later I received the text with a reminder to pay as well as an after-note apparently from Rex asking if I was single cause I sounded sexy. I rolled my eyes, and dropped my phone on the passenger's seat not bothering to reply.

Now that I had his address...What? Go wait for him? And when he shows up..Then what? I closed my eyes and let my head rest on the steering wheel.

What would my mother say?

I opted for driving home. I need to sleep and just close my mind off before I did something even I might regret.

**A/N**: Thanks for Reading and Review Please o.o Love you all :3


	15. Chapter 15

**Obsession**

**Musicisinmysoul**: Aw, thanks, here ya go and Enjoy!

**SuperGravyMan**: Lmfao Dude, I kinda wanted to see that too LMFAO! I love the spinny chair thing xD Also, I really appreciate hearing you say that. Half the fun of writing is seeing what you and all the other readers think and feel. I love to know that you guys are enjoying the story, cause that makes writing it all the more worthwhile. Sometimes if I lose inspiration, I feed off of the energy of the reviewers ^.^ So thank you for saying that and here's your special message send off xD Enjoy!

**Greatpretender27**: Lol c: Smh, PMS. Haha :3 A double date o.o Cat as a stripper? Lmfao! Awh, you think I'm amazing ^.^ You're amazing for telling me I'm amazing xD LMAO. Also, I don't know if there'll be a Miley POV. So far I haven't felt the need to include one. o.o We'll see what happens, thank you for the sweet review and Enjoy c:

**DoIHaveTo**: Lmfao! Protective Mikayla is sexy, I agree xD Awh, you want her? o.o I think you're gonna half to fight with a few other girls first though, me included. Lolol! I'm sure your reviews have put smiles on other author's faces, but they just didn't tell you ^.^ And good luck reading between those two stories xD Thanks for your awesome review and Enjoy the update!

**ScaryMiley:** Lol, someone likes angry Mikayla ^.^ Lmao! Thank you and Enjoy :]

**Faded innocence**: Lmfao, you like this side of Mikayla way too much o.o As for FF, I'm getting annoyed right now -_- It's being a son of a slut ;c Lolol. Anyways thanks for the review and Enjoy L=

**James888**: I appreciate all the reviews as you try to catch up ^.^ You can make it c: lolol.

**A/N**: Seriously, I love you guys :)

**Chapter 15**

**Mikayla's POV**

The small vibrations of my cell ringing interrupted my rest. I rolled over groaning as I answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"Mikayla...He's gone." It was Miley. I glanced over at my clock. It was past 10 am.

"Who is?" I grumbled rubbing my eyes.

"Uncle Earl...my dad went to check on him this morning and all his stuff was gone. He went back to Tennessee."

"Oh..." I gripped my hair tight in anger, biting down on my teeth. He got away. What the fuck...Fucking coward.

"Mikayla, you don't seem happy..."

"No no, I am happy that he's out of your life."

"Did something else happen after I left?"

"Nothing to worry about."

"Just...tell me?" She asked. I sighed and curled up in my covers.

"I was left alone with him for a moment. He tried to threaten me, but it didn't work. I told him what I was going to do to him, and I guess he left before giving me the chance." I sighed. I don't think I can afford a plane ticket. Waste of thirty fucking dollars.

"What were you going to do to him?"

"Miley, don't ever expect me to say the things I've said to him, to you."

"It can't be that bad." She protested.

"A man in his late-forties lied to the paramedics about his injury, then after being alone with me for about three minutes, ran back home to mommy. Trust me, it is that bad." There was silence on the phone.

"I don't get it...How can you scare him...you're a teenage girl." She murmured.

"No Miley. I'm a person. I have a past. I have a soul. One that he can see to be darker than his. I have this body. He couldn't touch it. I didn't let him. It's not about physical strength Miley. It's about the mind. How far can he go? How far can I go? Clearly, I can go into a darker place than he's ever reached. Maybe after realizing that he left knowing how serious I was. I don't know. I don't read his thoughts. Just affect them."

"What made you go to that dark place?"

"You did."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"You do know."

"Miley...where are you?"

"At my dad's house."

"I'm sleepy. Can I sleep?" I asked.

"No. I want to see you."

"Why?"

"I miss you."

"You saw me last night."

"So?"

"Miley. Seriously. I don't expect anything in return. You don't have to spend time with me. You don't have to thank me. You don't have to feel any sort of guilt. You just have to promise that if anyone tries to hurt you, you'll tell me. You have to promise that if he ever shows up, you'll call me. Promise me."

"God, stop making offers if you won't be a good friend."

"I don't want to be your friend. I just want to protect you." I just want to love you. I wish I could admit it, but the thought of more rejection ached too much.

"I don't want you to protect me, although you're amazing at it. I want to see you." I sighed.

"Want me to come to your dad's place?"

"No, can I come to yours?"

"Can I sleep?"

"After you open the door."

"Wait...now?"

"Yes."

"I thought you were at your dad's."

"I was...earlier." I chuckled getting up and walking to my front door.

"So you lied."

"I didn't lie...I just..."

"Didn't tell the truth?" I asked opening my door to see her there, phone in hand. She smiled.

"Well...technically I did lie...but since I see you right now, I'm gonna hang up." I laughed a little.

"Alright, I'll hang up too...Bye." I said as we both hung up and laughed. I moved to let her in.

"Hey Miley, what a surprise." I joked.

"Yeah, was in the neighborhood." She giggled taking her jacket off. She dropped her things on my couch, grabbed my hand and basically dragged me into my room.

"Get in bed."

"Uhm...Miley?"

"Yes?"

"When I said I don't expect any favors, I meant it." She rolled her eyes, and shoved me backwards into my bed.

"I'm not having sex with you." She informed me. I let out a breath of relief. I don't want Miley feeling any pressure with me, especially when it concerns sex. "I'm making you breakfast."

"Oh...why?"

"Mikayla, you can be such an idiot sometimes. You scared uncle Earl away. The one person who controlled me whenever he wanted. The sick creep who's been ruining my life and all my relationships for years. He repulses me and I want to at least show you my appreciation somehow." I pouted a bit.

"I don't want you to cook for me."

"What do you want?"

"That's just it, I don't want anything. Why don't you understand that?"

"Fine, can you allow me to cook for you?" I chuckled.

"You're not gonna give up, are you?"

"I got the jacket." She said suddenly. "It's beautiful." I totally forgot about the present I left at her place.

"Oh, right. Uhh, I know you don't really wear leather, but I think it'd look good on you...plus trying something new is always fun." I explained disliking my gift more and more.

"You've given me way too much on my birthday." She sighed sitting down near me. I leaned on my left arm, feeling funny having Miley sit so close to me on my bed. I could practically smell her shampoo. She turned, her eyes meeting mine. "So umm, pancakes sound good?" She questioned.

"Sounds great." I glanced at her lips. Fuck. I quickly let my arm slip and fell back on the bed, ending my moment of temptation. I need a padlock on my vagina. Like seriously.

"Okay, I'll be in the kitchen."

"I'll join you in a bit." I said and she hopped up and headed out. Well...what if I took care of my problem really quickly. I looked down and felt guilty. I am a pervert. Where do I buy that lock?

I shook my head to clear the thoughts and rolled over, pulling the covers with me. It was nice and warm here. It was nice and warm somewhere else too. Oh my god. Fuck me. I buried my face in the pillow. I'd rather bury my face somewhere else

What the fuck. How does everything become sexual when I'm horny? I groaned into my pillow. Why am I so messed up?

* * *

><p>"Mikayla?" She called turning me over. A heavenly scent hit my nose. I opened my eyes. "Thought you were going to join me in the kitchen."<p>

"Uhh, sorry...fell asleep I guess."

"I noticed, wanna come eat though?" I stared at her. "Mikayla?"

"Oh umm yeah...I uhh yeah."

"You okay?"

"Mhm." I gulped nodding my head. She pressed the palm of her hand against my forehead making me close my eyes. I am such a whore.

"You're a little hot though, are you running a fever?" She asked, worried.

"I don't think so...umm why don't you go eat...I'll join you in a few for real this time." I promised. She smiled. Oh Miley, if only you knew what I was thinking. You'd get in your car, drive away and never come back.

"Alright, hurry though, I'm not very patient." I nodded for a lack of words. Once she left, I ran to the bathroom. I can fuck myself all I want after breakfast. Come on Mikayla. You can make it through. I promised looking in the mirror. I rinsed my mouth and face before finding my way into the kitchen.

I took a seat near Miley and smiled looking down at my plate. Using scrambled eggs she wrote out the word 'Thank You.' I looked up shaking my head.

"You're welcome." I finally said. She smiled and we ate in a comfortable silence. Till her curiosity got the best of her.

"How do you...How can you stomach what you did?" I furrowed my brows.

"What do you mean?"

"It's pretty gruesome what you did."

"So is what he did."

"Yeah, but it's a different kind. I don't know...I just don't see how you managed...plus he's huge..."

"I don't know Miley. I detest him. I'm different around people I hate."

"Would you really have killed him?"

"If he was still here, yes." Miley swallowed some of her food and turned quiet.

"You're amazing." She concluded, which surprised the fuck out of me.

"Wait...what?"

"You are amazing Mikayla."

"Is that another word for really fucked up?"

"I just...not many people have the guts to put themselves on the line for other people. You do that."

"I think you're missing something Miley. You put me up on this pedestal, but I don't belong there. I don't put myself on the line for people. Never have. You're the first." She was quiet again.

"I told Jesse everything...After I found out uncle Earl left. I told him."

"Even about me?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah."

"Does he hate me now?"Miley laughed and shook her head.

"He said he could tell you cared for me, but he just didn't know it was this much. He actually thinks you're an angel or something when I told him what you did to Uncle Earl...he even washed his hands repeatedly pissed that he was trying to help him yesterday."

"Well, you can tell Jesse he doesn't have to worry about me. I know you're his girlfriend and I won't be in the way or anything."

"That's the thing...Jesse says and I quote 'You and her have this connection, one that I haven't seen in so long. The way she orders me around to make sure you're happy or safe...the way she watches over you...I let myself think she was just a caring friend, but now I think she's put herself in the position of guardian simply because she cannot call herself your lover.' He said him and I should be on a break so I can explore my feelings for you."

"Miley...a guy like Jesse...you should fucking marry him. He's so good for you. Don't waste time exploring anything with me. Like you said, you're straight and I don't think you can ever find a guy as caring as Jesse again." Miley nodded.

"I know...he's pretty amazing. But then again...so are you." I shook my head.

"I can't live up to Jesse, Miley. Please, it's like you said last night. I'm not a boy. I can't be a boy. As much as I want to have you, it's not meant for us."

"I know. But you're you...I regret saying that last night you know. I didn't realize how much it must have hurt."

"It's okay. It's what any straight girl would say when they find feelings for a lesbian." I smiled through my hurt.

I made a wish once, to never love as hard as Oliver. To never be so thoughtful and selfless as to willingly take pain to protect someone else. My wish wasn't granted.

I'm not the kind of person who covers up their pain with kind words, but here I was smiling and trying to convince Miley that I was okay, when really I wanted to fall to my knees and beg her to just stay with me.

I guess what they say is true. Love can change you. Whether it's for the best or not, I don't really know yet.

**A/N:** Thank You and Please Review! Love you all L=

**P.S.** Fanfiction is giving me a hard time uploading so that would explain why this chapter took a bit longer to post. If I don't update quickly, it's FF's fault :c I'm trying to make this work though, so wish me luck L=


	16. Chapter 16

**Obsession **

**SuperGravyMan**: Lol, it's not weird ^.^ You're just insightful :p Lmao, yes Mikayla has the darkness xD And you are not weird for thinking Jesse is a great guy, cause he is :) Oh wow, Mikayla needs a chastity belt c; Also, your roommate O_O No comment, lmao! Thanks for the thoughtful review ^.^ Hope this chappy answers some questions. Enjoy! [:

**Luz4mj1995:** Lmfao! Oh geez! You're always ready for them to have sex LOL. And Jade o.o...Lolol. Yeah, you are a perve, lmao! And o.o I hope she is, haha c:

**greatpretender27**: Lmfao! I love when you point out all the dirty lines ^.^ I'm glad you enjoy Mikayla's thoughts haha c: Who said Miley gets the key? Haha, someone wants more dirty :o And o.o...more lap dancers? Lolol.

**Fany**: I love that you just said that ^.^ Glad you love the story, and Enjoy xD

**Faded Innocence**: Lmfao Earl can choke his chode -_- Derp! Maybe Mikayla's scared of Miley o.o Haha Or really slow -_- Anywho, grassy ass for the review and Enjoy xD

**Chapter 16**

**Mikayla's POV**

"I umm, I'll see you in class." Miley murmured as we stood awkwardly by my door.

"Yeah, and have a nice day." I said. We didn't even hug this time.

"I'm sorry Mikayla." I laughed it off shaking my head.

"Don't be sorry. You gave me a new way of thinking. Of caring. You don't have to feel bad about making me feel human for a change." She looked down.

"I just hope your feelings fade soon."

"They will." I said certainly, although in truth I had no clue what would happen to my feelings.

"Well, see you soon." She wished, then walked away. The farther she went, the emptier I felt.

I think she took my heart with her. Except she didn't leave hers in exchange.

Is it possible to live without a heart?

I thought about taking care of that problem I had earlier. I felt nothing. She even took my fucking vagina with her. Damnit.

I went back to bed, tired and depressed. I had the chance to have her though. Thanks to Jesse, he gave me an opportunity, but I just couldn't take it. It felt wrong forcing Miley to explore feelings that she'd never have if it wasn't for my role in her life, especially when she had a boyfriend like Jesse.

Could I fade away from her life? I mean, I know she's safe as long as Earl is away and she has Jesse who can protect her better than some 'teenage girl' like myself. I rarely trust people, but I trust Jesse.

I ignored the deep longing I had for her to be in my arms and shut my eyes. The real world is a dream. My dreams are real. I wish I could live in my sleep.

* * *

><p>"Kayla!" A voice called. I turned to see Oliver.<p>

"Oh hey, Oli, sup?"

"Robbie and his puppet were badgering me about the money earlier." He complained.

"Oh right, sorry." I said taking out thirty dollars and handing it to him. He took it and pocketed it.

"I paid them earlier though, that puppet is fucking annoying. I'd pay double to shred it." I chuckled.

"Puppet?"

"Yeah, kid's a ventriloquist I think. Fucking Rex."

"Rex?"

"Yeah, his puppet." I laughed.

"Oh wow, his puppet has a deeper voice than him." Oliver laughed at that.

"Yeah, so anyways, since I'm here, want me to walk you to class?"

"I just got out actually. I have about half an hour to kill though before anthropology."

"How's that class by the way. I might take it next semester."

"Not too bad, work's pretty simple, just a lot of lectures." I grumbled.

"Mmm, alright. How are things with Miley?"

"They're good...I think. I mean...I'm not sure." He laughed.

"I hate that feeling."

"Tell me about it."

"Yo! Oli! Mikayla! Wait up!" We turned to see Jesse and Miley heading towards us.

"Speak of the devil." Oliver joked under his breath.

"You!" Jesse basically yelled, pointing at me. I backed away unsure of what he was doing. He practically charged at me and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug, lifting me off the ground.

"Oh my god! Do you have a fucking death wish!" I yelled.

"No but I friggen love you! You are my new hero!" He said putting me down. I laughed a little as I steadied myself.

"I'm probably the opposite of that word." He shook his head no.

"Am I missing something here?" Oliver asked, clearly confused. Jesse looked at him and shook his head again.

"Nothing to worry about. I just think Mikayla is awesome." He couldn't wipe the grin off his face.

"Uhh, you're starting to scare me. And that doesn't happen often." I muttered.

"Hey Mikayla." Miley greeted softly. I smiled at her.

"Hey Miley."

"Listen, you two really need to fucking explore these feelings. Even I can feel them." Jesse blurted out.

"Hey whoa, Jesse, chill man. She's your girlfriend. Treat her as such." I advised. He shook his head.

"Miley and I are on a break." I frowned looking at Miley.

"I thought we talked about it though."

"We did, and then I told Jesse and...well I'm not the only one who has some exploring to do." She smiled glancing at him, and his face turned beet red." What am I missing here?

"What's going on?" I asked him directly.

"I don't know." He glanced at Oliver, who was keenly observing all of us. "Uhh, I just...well...I love Miley, I do. Just not the in love kind of way...I think...I don't know." He muttered hesitantly. "I feel like...well I think I might...be in love...with someone else."

"Jesse..." I trailed off unsure of what to say. If he said it was me, I think I'd have to kill myself. "Who?" I asked, taking a small step back. I frowned, noting that Jesse's hands were shaking and he was clearly nervous.

"Maybe I should just...use actions instead of words for once." He mumbled, looking deep into my eyes as if searching for some inkling of approval. I just stared wide-eyed, but nothing could have prepared me for his next move.

With an anxious stance, but firm quick movement, he took hold of Oliver's face and kissed him passionately.

What the fuck!

Oliver's own hands came up gripping Jesse's shirt in protest, his legs moving back on reflex, clutching at the material, but the fight in him faded and he weakly held on as he slowly gave in.

Miley wore a genuine smile as she watched them.

Jesse broke the kiss, pulling in a ragged breath, but still held onto Oliver's face. He stared into his eyes as if willing him not to run.

It was sort of fascinating to witness this.

"I know your heart belongs to Lily." Jesse started, taking in another breath. "And I'm not expecting that to change, but after seeing how loyal you are Oli...I just...I want to take the pain away. When you speak...your voice. It's like poetry. I love it and I could listen to you forever. I don't know if you hate gay people or not, maybe you'll hate me for kissing you this way...but I couldn't hide it any longer. I don't know if I'm in love with you, but I really want to find out Oli. Please, give me a chance and if I fail, I won't ever pursue you again." Oliver's lips were parted in surprise as the taller stud held onto him.

Slowly one of his hands released Jesse's jacket and he gripped his arm, looking down.

"God Jesse...a warning would be nice." He laughed shakily. Jesse hands fell to Oliver's shoulders pulling him even closer, forcing him to look into his eyes.

"A warning? If only I had a warning when your lips opened that first time and you began to speak words so meaningful. If only I had a warning when I saw something so strong in your heart despite the weakness displayed in your eyes. If only I had a warning when my emotions overtook me and hate began to form for the ones who hurt you despite them being strangers to me. We don't get warnings Oliver...Trust me, we don't. I know it's weird cause I'm a guy and stuff..." Now Oliver's grip on Jesse's arm tightened as he created space between them.

"Jesse, relax. I don't care if you're gay or bi or whatever. I just...I don't know about this..." He sighed tensely, but Jesse pulled him back again.

"Please, just...give me a chance. I won't even kiss you again unless you initiate it first." Oliver laughed as though still in shock.

"I...wow." He looked down, then back up at Jesse. "Okay..." Jesse's face lit up instantly.

"Okay?" He asked, stunned. Oliver laughed and nodded.

"Okay." He confirmed and Jesse hugged him tight. Oliver didn't seem awkward, but just confused with a hint of nervousness.

I was never expecting this...I looked at Miley to see her gaze fixed on me. She should totally kiss me the way Jesse kissed Oliver...I'd die. I would literally die. Okay, so maybe I wouldn't actually die...but you get the point! I returned my attention to Jesse who pulled away from Oliver to hug me.

"If Miley didn't tell me you were a lesbian, I would have never had that guts to tell her I'm bi." I laughed and rubbed his back approvingly.

"Ya know, girls complain that they can never find great guys, but with the way things are going, it seems like all the great guys just end up with other great guys." Jesse laughed deeply squeezing me once more before letting me go and moving over to be hugged by Miley.

I walked closer to Oliver, who had this shy smile on and he bowed his head the closer I got. I put an arm over his shoulder, pulling him into my side and he looked at me.

"Way to go bro, you got a hottie with a heart." Oliver shook his head with wide eyes.

"What the fuck just happened Kayla...I mean...Jesse likes me. Look at him and he likes me? I didn't think it was even possible..." My brows drew together.

"Wait...so you thought about it?"

"Well...not deeply. My heart belongs to Lily, but come on. Look at him, anyone would notice. He's like a greek god or something."

"Well at least there's no doubt about physical attraction." I muttered making Oliver glare at me. He sighed.

"You know Kayla...ever since Lily and I ended...no one's looked at me the same way, but when Jesse was talking to me just now...I don't know. I felt like he was telling me the truth and that he saw me. Not some drunk or some lovesick fool, but me. He's...I don't know..."

"Different?" I asked and he nodded in agreement.

"Very different."

"Different is good." I commented.

"Maybe different is what I need." He sighed looking at Jesse, who was currently lifting Miley up, and kissing her cheek out of joy as she giggled and demanded to be put down.

I looked at Oliver seriously now.

"I know Lily means the world to you Oli, but just remember that at night, it's Chazz who's holding her in his arms. You can't and should not feel guilty about giving Jesse a chance. I see no good qualities in Chazz, but Jesse is the guy I would choose for Miley, no doubt about it, so please. Don't hurt him. Take it seriously." Oliver smiled, his eyes comforting me even before he spoke.

"I know Kayla, I don't just let anyone in my life. You know that. If I didn't believe a word Jesse said, I wouldn't have agreed to give him a chance...I don't know if I could even be physical with him, but it's like this. I don't want to wake up in a few years and suddenly regret not taking a chance on him just because it's not considered normal. He said he might be in love with me...I don't know how to take it, but if he feels anything close to what I feel for Lily, then I wouldn't want to be the one to hurt him that way. I may not have looked at him romantically at first, but then again, when is anything good ever expected?"

The question was rhetorical so I didn't bother trying to reply as I returned his hopeful smile.

Hope. I didn't care much for it, because it was usually such a let down, but seeing hope in Oliver's eyes after so long was like seeing a reason to believe that in this fucked up world, there was something worth living for.

I looked at Miley to see her laughing breathlessly with Jesse. I felt my emotions stir.

Miley is worth all my hope.

Her eyes met mine.

Could I ever be worth hers?

**A/N**: Thanks for reading, please review, and Enjoy! Love you guys L=


	17. Chapter 17

**Obsession **

**SuperGravyMan**: Lol, I'm glad you caught on ^.^ Well, the story isn't over yet, right? Lmao. Awh and yes I do know that feeling xD It's the best one c: Lol, hope you're back to sanity now (As if there were such a thing; as stated by you earlier, lol.) Thanks for the great review and Enjoy!

**Luz4mj1995**: O _o Don't die :c Lol, I love how you come back with a second review to say you're not dead ^.^ Lmfao! Tele Tubbie Land :c That's a little scary o.o Haha And Omg, Frogs kermit suicide lmfao! XD Thanks for the joke, the review and Enjoy! :]

**musicinmysoul**: Haha, I'm evil o.o Sorry I ended it like that, but Enjoy xD

**James888**: Haha, yeah messed up, ain't it? Lol. Cat and Jessie, hmm o.o Don't be so sad :c People can't control who they like :o Lmfao, I'm glad you caught up ^.^ And a prize? Hmm :o I'll think about it ^.^ Thanks for the constant and awesome reviews, I appreciate your dedication and Enjoy the update xD

**Love94**: Awh xD I'm amazing? :D You are amazing for telling me that ^.^ And omg, you read it all in one night? You're awesome xD Thanks for telling me, it makes me all smiley c: And omgosh Haha! Miley exploring Mikayla :3 Lol, Fun ^.^ I love your review and Enjoy the update you awesome person :]

**greatpretender27**: Haha, it's really true. The nicest guys I've met are gay o.o Lolol. I think everyone would love to see Lily's reaction c: You are the second person to say Miley should explore Mikayla :o I love my dirty reviewers, haha ^.^ Awesomeness! Thanks for the funny review and Enjoy!

**Fany**: You did know xD I was like 'omg yay someone got it c:' LMAO! Thanks for the careful reading, awesome review and Enjoy!

**DoIHaveTo**: Lmfao, I love gay guys too c: And omgosh, you make me wanna make everyone gay now ^.^ LMAO. It would be funny, haha c: I have no clue how Miley did that, must be a talent LMAO. Haha omgosh another dirty reviewer. Win! :D Let's see how long before Miley decides to explore :3 And I bet you wouldn't lmao. Loved the review and Enjoy xD

**Chapter 17**

**Mikayla's POV**

After the surprise Jesse laid out on Oliver earlier, they both went off to spend some time together, alone.

I really hope that it works out and gives Oliver some happiness considering how terrible his life's been lately.

Miley and I walked to class in a tense yet somehow comfortable silence. She sat with me, but we barely said two words to each other. The class went by slower than it ever had and I wished I knew what she was thinking. She didn't belong to Jesse anymore, but that didn't make her mine.

Like she said, she's straight. I keep hoping that will change, but considering that she didn't give me some sweet coming out speech like Jesse's I was beginning to fear that nothing had changed.

"Want to watch a movie with me?" She asked when class ended. Why? I thought to myself. So we can sit awkwardly near each other, avoid eye contact and end up uncomfortable and scared to speak? If I were with anyone else, I would have without the slightest of consideration voiced my negative thoughts, but instead I held back and smiled.

"Sure, what movie?"

"I don't know, you can choose one at my place." Oh...at her place.

"You sure about that?"

"Yep. Just meet me there?" She asked since we both had our cars.

"Yeah, alright." I agreed and watched her get into her car and drive away. Why do I feel like a helpless puppy just following this girl around?

Getting into my car, I drove to Miley's place, parking behind her car. She was already inside so I went up and knocked on her door.

"It's open!" She yelled and I frowned opening it and then locked it, putting on the two bolts as well as the chain. I don't care how close I am. This door should never be open.

"Miley, please never leave your door open." I requested. She rolled her eyes, but nodded as her gaze went to the chain.

"Oh gosh Mikayla." She laughed. "The chain too?"

"Yes. The chain too." I stated making her smile.

"Come. Sit with me." She called as she took a seat on her couch. I took off my jacket, dropping it on the couch before taking a seat near her.

"I feel like we're going to have a serious talk." I sighed. "Cause if it's about Jesse and Oli being together, you don't have to think I'm gonna pursue you or something. I know I brushed off your being straight the first time, but I understand and we don't have to make a big deal of it." I explained.

"Are you done?" Miley asked. One side of my mouth curved down at her question.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Good, cause I have something to say and it's important that you know." I stared at her, motioning for her to continue. I was eager to hear what she wanted to tell me.

"I'm tired of you talking about how you know everything I think, cause you really don't. Yes, I say I'm straight, but that never meant I wasn't considering you. It's more that I've never really looked at a girl the way I'm suddenly looking at you. I've never had someone say they were obsessed with me...well other than...yeah anyways I don't want to talk about him." She cringed thinking of her uncle. I took her hand trying to comfort her as well as urging her to keep talking.

"And I've never had anyone look after me that way you have. I just...When Jesse and I were talking and he mentioned that you were like my guardian or something, a feeling of complete safety swept over me. It was overwhelming Mikayla. When I saw the way you got lost in your anger for me, especially with him...I realized that no one in my life has ever gotten so...so psychotic about me. When I told Jesse, he was angry, but he didn't react like you...he cried and comforted me, but when you found out...your reaction...there were so many. I could actually feel your pain when you cried for me...Then with how you went after my uncle..." She took in a deep breath and stood up pacing back and forth as she spoke.

"Remember the first time you saved me. You didn't have to do that. But you were so...scared seeing that knife against my throat. I can't stop thinking and remembering Mikayla. You were scared, but you came forward and offered your money and jewelry in exchange for my life, then you turned brutal when that creep tried to hurt me. I keep having dreams about that night. I recall how you bit that guy's arm. You actually sunk your teeth into his flesh...who does that? It's gross, but you did it." I wasn't sure if I was being praised now or insulted as I watched her walk back and forth.

"I can't even begin to imagine your state of mind with my uncle. The fear on his face, the way he stuttered when you came into the bathroom. The broken look in his eyes. He couldn't even look at me. I've known him for so long...he's always been so dominant and overpowering...then for you to just look at him, he became like a scared little boy. That's what intrigues me the most Mikayla. The power you have. It scares me. No one I know comes even closer to how psychotic and downright terrible you can be."

"Miley...I'm not sure what you're tying to tell me. Do you want me out of your life...I really didn't mean to scare you..."

"There!" She yelled running a hand through her hair as faced me. "That's what gets me Mikayla! You can be so fucking scary when you want, you can control people and manipulate them, you even forced Jesse to be a better boyfriend at times, for me. Well nudge is more like it cause he was great from the start, but that's not the point. The point is...You're amazing." How did she get to that conclusion after telling me how insane I am.

"I don't get why you think that after pointing out my flaws."

"They're not flaws for god's sake! It's...It's hard to explain, but you are just so easy to be around when we're not at odds, yet you're willing to forsake your happiness for my safety. When I was younger I always thought that love was about finding that person who can love me madly and unlike any other. Someone who can go to the farthest of lengths to show that love. Remember when I asked you if you love me Mikayla?"

"Yeah?" I said, still cautious about everything.

"You said you don't know what love is, but you lied Mikayla. You lied. You do know what it is. This whole time, I haven't given you any sign, or any hope and all you did was assure me that you didn't need my affection when you craved it. You said you don't know what love is, but you were showing your love without realizing it. When you danced with me and offered a friendship to cloak your desire to protect me from my uncle. Then you rejected my friendship once more refusing to stop protecting me. I was honestly surprised you'd do that. You didn't even hug me. That's how deeply you refused to give in. You took a chance on losing my friendship. No one I've known so far has gambled their own happiness simply for me to be safe. I just...I've never felt more loved by anyone that I have by you."

"How...why are you saying all this Miley?" I whispered. She sat back down and took my hands.

"I'm saying this cause it needs to be said. I need to hear you say it. Prove me wrong. Tell me you don't love me. Tell me you only protected me because you wanted to be a good friend. Tell me you don't think about me all the time. Tell me you're not obsessed with me. Just tell me, and I'll let it go."

"I can't..." I admitted. She sighed, relieved.

"Thank you for being honest."

"The obsession thing though...umm, I'm sorry." She laughed lightly.

"I was a little surprised when you admitted it before, but it makes sense and I don't even care if you were obsessed with me. All I know is that you're the only person who's ever showed a real interest in helping me. Once you began to know me, you began to show me who you can be Mikayla. And who you can be is amazing. The person I've seen is amazing. I don't know everything about your past, and I can accept that, but the person I'm looking at is just...inspiring."

"Inspiring?" I said confused.

"Yes. I don't know how you see yourself, but if you could see yourself the way I see you...you'd understand."

"I'll take your word for it Miley, but...where do we go from here?"

"I don't know how to...to be gay...or to be with a girl...hell I don't even know if I can kiss you, but I'm willing to try. I was talking to Oli and Jesse about it and they made me realize that even if I can't be gay, I can at least see where this connection goes with you. I don't want to regret not giving it a chance. If they can try...I think I owe it to you to try as well." A deep crease made its way to my forehead.

"Miley...I think you're flattering and insulting me all at once. I'm really confused. Are you saying you want to try to kiss me, or that you want to try to date me or that you want to try to sleep with me?"

"I'm not sure...all of the above maybe." My heart rate went up...Is she for real?

"Oh wow." I murmured. I smiled. This was my chance...I'm not sure this is the way I planned to get it, but I'm tired of backing away from Miley when I want to love her so much. Maybe I can finally show her that. I realized her hands were shaking in mine.

She scooted closer, her forehead against mine, our noses nearly touching. Her eyes were open, staring into mine. I could almost hear her heart beating out of her chest. She laughed trying to fight her nerves. She was pushing herself to kiss me. I let my gaze fall on her lips. I wanted so bad to taste her. This was my chance. I tilted my head, her breath stilled. "Are you sure you're ready to be with me, Miley?" I questioned firmly.

"Yes." She barely whispered, and I smiled pulling away as I stood up.

"Good. I'll pick you up tomorrow. I'd like to take you out." I explained and I could see that Miley was still shaken. She wasn't ready for this. I didn't want to shock and force her into being with me. I wanted it to be gradual and I wanted her to be relaxed. Our first kiss should be special and willing, not hesitant and cautious.

Considering the whole ordeal with her uncle as well, I saw no way for her to be ready physically. I turned away and picked up my jacket shrugging it on.

Unexpectedly, Miley's body practically crashed into mine from behind as she hugged me tight. I couldn't move my arms and I chuckled as she walked me backwards.

"What are you doing?"

"I want you to stay. I just...I want to be with you." She murmured. I smiled. This was very different from all my other relationships. No one ever wanted to just be with me unless we were naked.

Miley couldn't even kiss me, yet she wanted me with her.

"So are you going to force me into your bed?" I teased as she basically dragged me into her room.

"Maybe." She laughed. I think this is the first time she hasn't scolded me for a sexual joke. She dropped her arms and motioned for me to get in her bed. I took my jacket back off, kicked off my boots and got into her bed and under the covers. She followed, snuggling into me. She took my arms and wrapped them around her the way she wanted to be held as her own arm draped across my torso.

I've cuddled with a very few people (My mom and Tori to be exact) but laying here with Miley was nerve wracking. My heart was beating fast and as though reading my thoughts Miley laid her head on my chest.

"You're nervous?" She asked a minute later, looking up at me. I swallowed and let out a breath.

"No…well a little, okay a lot." I admitted sheepishly.

"Why, we're not doing anything…"

"I know…I guess I'm used to everything being faster and more…physical, but with you. I feel vulnerable." I raked my hand through my hair as she moved up, leaning on her elbow so her face was above mine as I spoke. "I uhh, this is different for me too, ya know." Miley smiled.

"At least it's not just me."

"Oh come on Miley, I'm sure you're heart isn't about to burst out of your chest." Instead of answering she laid on her back.

"Listen." She whispered. I furrowed my brows before taking the hint and moving over her. I looked into her eyes and she nodded for me to go on. I closed my eyes and pressed my ear against her chest. Normally, in a position like this I would be interested in something else, but I couldn't explain how amazing it was to hear her heart beat. Not just beat, but beat fast, because of me. I smiled, sliding my arms under her, letting her know I wasn't moving.

I wanted to stay here. I wanted to hear her heart and I wanted to listen as she relaxed and slowly became comfortable with me.

"Are you scared?" I asked.

"No, excited." She answered.

"Excited? Why?"

"I don't know. I like being here, like this."

"You sure you're not scared?" I questioned again lifting my head up. She looked down at me, my lips inches from hers now.

"Okay, maybe a little." I chuckled.

"Don't be. I'd never…" I didn't need to finish that statement, instead I pressed my ear back on her chest, listening to her heart again, beating faster than before.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Ask me four." I offered making her laugh nervously.

"When…when did you become a lesbian?" I smiled taking in a deep breath, loving her sweet, distinct scent.

"I was born a lesbian." I answered earning a real laugh.

"Really?"

"Yep, as far as I can remember I've always liked girls. When my mom made it clear that I was supposed to be with a boy, I remember being confused. In middle school I even dated 2 guys to see if my mom was right, but after a week of boredom and forcing myself to be interested in the first one, I gave up and dumped him. I slept with this other guy when I was drunk though...I wanted to make sure I was gay. And after sex with him, I was positive. I went back to girls and haven't questioned my sexuality ever since."

"Do you think people are born gay? Or they turn gay?"

"I don't really know Miley. For me, I've been this way my whole life. However I've met girls who change once they experiment and realize they prefer it. I guess after dating guys for so long it becomes normal and they try not to question it."

"Do you think I could be gay?" I laughed shrugging.

"My gaydar places a question mark on you, Miley. I think it's because you…you're not a very sexual person after the things you've gone through. I mean, you never got to experience physical pleasure from anyone…so it's hard to know with you."

"I can't imagine it being pleasurable." She whispered. I looked up, a frown on my lips.

"I wouldn't expect you to."

"I just, it always hurts." She mumbled, her face turning red. God, maybe I will buy a plane ticket and kill that fucking monster.

"Are we…are we talking about the act itself…or your uhh…you know." I mumbled hesitantly, unsure if she'd be willing to talk about this.

"Both."

"Oh…how uh…how does it feel now?" I felt so lame right now. She bit bottom lip as it trembled and turned her face away.

"I want to go home." She whimpered, and my throat burned. I moved up, and pulled her closer to me.

"Shh Miley, we don't have to talk about it. Just relax." I said soothingly. Silent tears made their appearance, slowly rolling down my cheeks as Miley hid her face in my neck and shook against me with sobs. I rubbed her back, ignoring the desire to go find her uncle and rip him to pieces.

"I'm sorry." She sniffled still unable to look at me.

"Don't be sorry. You kept this pain a secret for so long. You made yourself so strong Miley." I held her face and made her look at me. "You haven't cried enough. Sometimes it's okay to cry Miley. I won't care as long as you let me comfort you."

Her eyes searched mine, finding sincerity and she clung to me. She didn't cry, but there was something raw about holding Miley in this honest silence. She said so many things without speaking at all.

She said she trusted me with her secrets and her pain. Something she hid from everyone as much as she could. And that in itself was enough to soothe me. Her trust.

I'd have to lose myself before I lose her trust.

**A/N:** Thanks so much for Reading and Review Please c: I love you guys L:


	18. Chapter 18

**Obsession**

**DemenaLuvr**: Awh, thank you ^.^ I appreciate knowing that and Enjoy! L:

**SuperGravyMan**: Lmfao, I like how you put it L: Oh geez, I like your ideas and a deleted scene? ^.^ Sounds like fun xD Glad to hear I have great timing and thanks for the 'absurdly long review' haha. Love it and Enjoy!

**Greatpretender27**: Lmfao geez! You readers move so fast! It worries me ;c Lolol. Awh, Glad to hear it was your favorite chapter L: I liked the heartbeat thing as well xD PMS? Oh wait...right ^.^ Here ya go xD Enjoy!

**Musicisinmysoul**: Evil? How? :c Lol, and Enjoy!

**DufFan: **Lol, I love that you said that you want to have a chat with him ^.^ Also, Thank you so much for saying that my writing is impressive and brings out many emotions. I can't tell you how amazing it is to hear that. It makes me feel all special ^.^ So please do Enjoy this update you awesome person [=

**Chapter 18**

**Mikayla's POV**

"Can I ask you something now?"

"Yeah, of course." Miley said. We'd been laying here for a while comfortably and my own curiosity got the best of me.

"What is, or rather was your relationship like with Jesse and umm, other guys?"

"Oh, well I've only dated two guys...It was hard to really be with my first boyfriend. Lily sort of pushed me into dating this guy named Jake. We had an on and off relationship for a while. We never even kissed...I did start to fall for him though. I told him I had family issues and he never pushed for me to talk about it, but sometimes I felt like he just wasn't interested in my personal problems. Then I found out he was cheating on me. He said it was my fault cause I barely touched him and so that ended there."

"He sounds like a jerk that just wanted sex." I muttered angrily. Miley shrugged as though she had accepted that already. I sighed. "What about Jesse though?"

"I met Jesse earlier this semester in my Chem class. He's just really the nicest guy I've ever known."

"Oh...I thought you guys had been together for much longer."

"No, actually we became a couple only a few weeks before you and I became friends."

"Oh uhh, so can you tell me what your relationship with him was like? How did it start and stuff? You don't have to tell me...I'm just curious."

"I don't mind telling you. It started when one day in class, we were doing a lab and he didn't have a pen, so he asked me to borrow mine. A few days later, he asked me to borrow a sheet of paper. Soon he asked to borrow my notes when he missed a class. We started talking in class and stuff. Then he asked to borrow me." She said laughing.

"Borrow you?"

"Yes, that's how he said it too. Cause when he came over, usually he needed to borrow something, so I was like 'What do you wanna borrow now?' And he was smiling, leaned in, and said 'You.' I thought it was really cute, and we went on a date. It was simple, just movies. Eventually I told him that I had a lot of family drama going on, he tried to find out what, but I got uncomfortable and he apologized for pressing."

"How far have you gone with him?"

"Just kissing and making out sometimes, but I couldn't go far before I got uncomfortable."

"Did he ever get suspicious?"

"No, I told him I wasn't looking for a physical relationship. I expected him to back off when I told him that, but he was more than okay with it. He said he saw that I needed someone and he wanted to be there for me. We had a close, intimate relationship, but it was more on the friend side. He knows how to be the perfect boyfriend. I can't say he isn't, but there's no...flame."

"Flame?" I asked amused.

"Yeah, I'm not drawn to him, I feel comfortable and I think that's why we were together. Because I needed comfort and he knew how to give it. He's just a great guy." Miley smiled thoughtfully.

"I won't argue that. But...how do you feel about him being with Oliver?"

"Honestly, when he told me I wasn't surprised. I found it funny and we laughed about it. As for Oliver...I don't really know how to feel about it. I mean if you hear Jesse talk about Oliver, you might want to date Oliver yourself." She joked. "But I'm still skeptical cause Jesse likes to reach out to people he thinks deserve it, so I'm not sure if he's really in love with Oliver or if it's something else, and then again, Oliver is in love with Lily and has never showed any signs of being gay."

"It seems so complex now."

"Yeah, but what about you...I mean I clearly haven't had much of a dating life." She shifted so she could still cuddle with me, but now was looking up at me. I shrugged.

"Uhh, I don't really know if we should talk about it...I don't like my past with relationships."

"I won't push, but I won't hold it against you either." I closed my eyes and nodded. I guess since she answered me, it's only fair.

"Well...what do you want to know?"

"Hmm, when was your first kiss?" I furrowed my brows. Uh oh.

"Uhh, does that mean the first time I kissed someone, or the first time I mutually kissed someone?" Miley's eyes widened.

"Uhm...first time you kissed someone?" She mumbled confused.

"Ahh, well...I was in first grade..."

"What the fuck." She cut in, lifting up to look at me better.

"What? You asked..."

"How did you kiss someone in first grade?"

"That's why I specified...it wasn't mutual...I sorta kissed this girl during naptime when she was asleep." I said actually feeling embarrassed as Miley studied me.

"Why?"

"Uhm well I didn't like her. She was a bitch to me and she kept stealing my cookies during snack-time...so to get her back when everyone was napping I poured milk into her backpack and I was all happy and went over to her to gloat. But she was asleep...and I just stared at her...got curious...uhm yeah and I kissed her and she started to wake up so I ran away and yeah...that's the first time I kissed someone."

"Wow...do you remember her name?" Miley asked making me laugh.

"Yep, Jade. We went to elementary together too. She was always such a bitch, but she's the bitch I kissed in first grade." I laughed.

"Wow, what about your first mutual kiss?"

"Fourth grade, nurses office. Cat Valentine. A boy kept saying she had cooties and made her cry. So I punched him. Repeatedly. Cat took me to the nurses office cause I bruised my hand on his face. The nurse ran out of ice, so she left us alone and Cat kissed me. I kissed back. That equals first mutual kiss."

"Oh wow..." Miley mumbled.

"Yep. I was a little player in my elementary days." I chuckled.

"How old were you when you lost your virginity?"

"Sixteen."

"And you lost it to a guy, right?"

"Yep, I told you that."

"What happened after that?"

"Well, I became a lot more sexual. I used to do stuff with girls, but I never went all the way. After my first time though...I sorta became addicted to sex."

"How many girls did you sleep with?"

"Uhh...well, I can give you a number if you want, but I don't know it off the top of my head...Umm...I have a book though..." Miley stared at me, disbelieving.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, but it was all pretty meaningless, ya know? I never dated them..."

"What about Tori?"

"Oh well I met her in my last year of High School at a friends party. She made it clear that she was straight when she found out I was a lesbian. She sorta told me I'd never have a chance with her. I accepted the challenge." Miley laughed.

"What'd you do?"

"Uhh, well I got her drunk...and seduced her, I'm not proud of that, but yeah."

"Was she mad?"

"Yeah, at first she was mad, and going off on me saying I was terrible and blah blah blah. I got annoyed and just put my clothes on as she whined, and left. A few days later she showed up at my mom's place looking for me. She told me that she hated me for sleeping with her cause it ruined her life. I told her I didn't really give a damn, and she begged me to try to understand her. It was weird for me cause I never was into affection and stuff, but I found her to be interesting, although difficult at times. She would always claim she was straight and then have sex with me, cause I had a way of manipulating her. She's actually a really great girl and I learned that over time, but she wasn't for me. She kinda liked being forced into sex, it excites her but...Umm this is hard to explain."

"It's hard to understand." Miley muttered. I sighed.

"I know...I'm terrible, I'm sorry."

"I don't think you're terrible...just more experienced and...into different things."

"Yeah, but Miley. I won't ever force you. Ever." I repeated. She smiled sincerely.

"I know. I believe that."

"It's getting a little late though, shouldn't I go?"

"Or you could stay." I chuckled.

"I wish, but I have homework and an online quiz to do."

"Oh shit, go home! Those things are due in..." She looked at her phone quickly "3 hours!" I laughed.

"Relax Miley, it's only gonna take me an hour to actually do it."

"Still, I don't want you sleeping late cause of me, and I forgot my own homework as well."

"Well, I'll go now then, that way we can do our work."

"Can we text, or will that distract you?"

"I can text." I assured her.

"Alright, well you should go now." She got up, and I felt so unsettled having her leave my arms, but I got up as well. While I put my boots on, she picked up my jacket, holding it open for me. I chuckled and let her help me into it. She wrapped her arms around me tightly and I felt relief. I wish I could stay with her. Forever. But she let go and I had to leave.

"It sucks that we don't have class together tomorrow, but umm, what time should I pick you up?"

"Oh right, our date. Anytime is good I guess."

"How about six?"

"Six is perfect."

"Alright, see you tomorrow at six."

"Where are we going though? For our date?" She asked. I smiled as she followed me to the door.

"It's a surprise." I answered earning a pout.

"Darn. I do like surprises though." I grinned, letting my hand find hers as I opened the door and turned to face her.

"Good, I'll enjoy surprising you then." She smiled back and I don't know where this romance bubbled up from in me, but I lifted her hand, kissing it lightly, a small smile on my lips from the sheer excitement of being allowed to express myself to her in this way.

Her eyes twinkled and I knew she approved. She looked down in that shy way she does. I let her hand go, and walked backwards letting my own hands go into my front pockets.

"I honestly can't wait to see you again Miley!" I called out on impulse. She laughed shaking her head.

"Watch where you're walking!" She scolded.

"Why would I look away from the most perfect thing I've ever laid eyes on?" She opened her mouth but didn't seem to find words. "Lock your door! Then I can look away!"

"You're crazy Mikayla!"

"Yeah, well I thought you liked that!" She didn't call out to me again, but I could see that she mouthed the words

"I do." Thinking I didn't hear it, she shook her head and waved goodbye. I waved and she locked her door. I turned to get in my car, but couldn't help it as I ran back up the stairs, ringing the doorbell a bunch of times.

The door swung open immediately.

"Oh my god, what?" She laughed, and I pulled her into a tight hug, burying my face in her shoulder.

"I just wanted to tell you..." I whispered in her ear. "To put the chain on your door." She was silent, but her arms wrapped around me and I could hear her take a deep breath as we stayed hugging.

I can't help but feel like I'm falling more and more in love with this girl. She makes me want to scream that I love her, and I've never experienced this need before.

"Go Mikayla, your homework." She sighed sadly.

"Fuck my homework."

"No, your grades will drop."

"Grr." I growled in her ear making her laugh.

"Go, I'll put the chain on." She promised.

"I wanted to tell you something else too."

"What's that?"

"I'm going to really miss having you in my arms." I could feel her smile. Have you ever felt someone smile? Like, you can't see it but you just feel it deep down.

"I'm going to miss being in your arms." She whispered back. "I'm going to miss you."

"Not if I miss you more." She laughed.

"You're silly."

"No way. A minute ago I was crazy."

"That too."

"Stop insulting me."

"Stop thinking my compliments are insults."

"You're weird."

"Says the obsessed stalker."

"Low blow." I muttered making her laugh.

"I think that's all I'll ever have to say to end an argument with you."

"Eventually I'll find way to counter."

"Well till then, go home stalker." I laughed.

"Is it weird that I'm okay with you calling me that?" I asked and she laughed pushing me out her doorway.

"Very weird."

"Let me guess, that's a compliment too."

"Nope, just the truth." She teased making me cross my arms.

"Fine Ms. Miley Ray, I see how it is. I'll just go hide out in my room and see you tomorrow."

"Don't forget to text me."

"Ahh, so now you want me?"

"I always...Umm, see ya tomorrow!" She said super fast before locking her door. I pressed my head against the closed door, grinning at her slip up.

Could she make me any happier?

**A/N**: Review Please and Thanks for Reading c: Love Ya'll!


	19. Chapter 19

**Obsession**

**Musicisinmysoul**: Glad you love the story and so sorry for driving you crazy with the wait, but enjoy! :]

**SuperGravyMan**: Lol, I think I understand why you focus on them L: But wow, argument on abortion? That's such a touchy subject :T My dad wanted me aborted -_- Thank god for my mom, else I'd never have been able to write this story ^.^ Lmao! Glad my update cheered you up after that though :] And aww, don't go crazy :c I'd feel like it was my fault, lmao. Enjoy the chappy!

**Luz4mj1995**: Lmfao! I don't see how that became perverted o.o And awh, you squealed? Lmfao! I slayed you with my writing? O_O Lolol. Woops. Enjoy though! xD

**Love94:** Lmfaoo, I totally agree. When a bitch takes your cookies, you kiss em. ^.^ Lmao! Loved the review and Enjoy!

**James888**: Thank you for the detailed review c: You're welcome haha and I could see Miley calling Mikayla that frequently ^.^ Lmao! Anyways, enjoy xD

**DemenaLuvr**: Aww, thanks, I hope I can keep amazing you L: And wow, I take your words to heart, I do hope to go far one day L= Love Love Love :) Enjoy the chapter!

**Greatpretender27**: Haha, you love me :3 I return the love xD Haha that is the perfect way to describe Mikayla, a creep and a cutie :D Haha, I'm sure you'd love to read that book, lol. Oh geez o.o You want them to do it already :o Someone's fast, lmao! Enjoy the update!

**Fany**: Haha, thanks. I'm glad to hear you love my story ^.^ Enjoy!

**ScaryMiley**: Lmfao, most of the good guys are gay. Straight girls must get frustrated haha ^.^

**DoIHaveTo**: Roflmao! Ohmygosh LMAO! I loved that you said you wanted to add yourself to Mikayla's book xD Umm fourth grade would be 9 years old haha! Loved the long review and Enjoy! XD

**Don'tcarewhatpeoplesay:** Lmfao, that would be a terrible date! Miley would probably just be like wtf -_- LMAO! I was laughing writing the nap time kiss haha ^.^ I guess we will have to wait and see :p Enjoy!

**Mishkalover:** O_O Lol at the beginning of the review. Oh wow, you think like Mikayla? :3 Interesting, o: Lmfao, I love when little kids think kissing is the right way to revenge. It makes for a hilarious story later on ^.^ Umm...don't slip into madness ;c...Here's the update! Enjoy!

**Chapter 19**

**Mikayla's POV**

God, fuck dammit! I'd been staring in my closet for the past fifteen minutes. My eyes went back and forth. Black, red, or purple? I looked down at my black skinny jeans. I guess I'd wear my purple T-shirt that said 'I like where this is going.' It also had a little heart in the middle. I hadn't worn it in a while, so I quickly put on my bra, and pulled the shirt on. Over it I wore my jet-black black collared shirt.

I buttoned up the bottom 3 buttons and experimented with the variety of ways to button my shirt, looking for the best choice. Finally I gave up and left it open. I kinda wanted Miley to read what my shirt said anyways.

I brushed my hair 5 different ways and ended up leaving it loose, using my hair cream to make it look thicker and keep my bangs neat and in place. I ran back to my closet and took out a belt. I almost forgot it and was annoyed with myself as I put my belt on.

It was past 5:30 pm already. I groaned staring in the mirror. Socks! I ran to my drawer and found a pair of black socks, hopping around as I pulled them on. I added my favorite necklace, my rings, my watch, grabbed my phone, my wallet and my keys. I stood in front of my mirror holding all my stuff.

"What the fuck..." I muttered. Where's my head? Oh right, my jacket! I grabbed it and put my belongings in the pocket with the exception of my keys. Why am I blanking so bad!

Why is my heart beating so fast?

Why can't I fucking think!

I'm annoying myself.

Quickly, I pulled my jacket on and sped out of my room. I stumbled, tripping over basically nothing as I struggled to get my purple converses on. At least I match. But fuck, does it matter if I match when I might crash out of nervousness? At least I'd die looking hot.

But I can't fucking die before my first date with Miley! I stopped and went to the mirror near my door.

"Breathe Mikayla, just relax and be smooth." I consoled myself for a moment, forcing myself to calm down. I rubbed the sides of my head, breathing slowly. I can do this. I gave myself a smile in the mirror, stared for a few seconds and finally opened my front door and left.

Sucking in a deep breath of fresh air, I got into my car and drove towards Miley's place. I had less than twenty minutes to get there on time, and traffic was slow. I sat in my car, one hand on the steering wheel, and my other hand holding my phone awaiting a text saying she's ready while I'm stuck on the road.

I needed to get past this main road, and then I'd be able to drive down the empty back streets. I refrained from running a hand through my hair out of frustration because I didn't want to mess it up.

"Breathe Marshall." I murmured, dropping my phone on the seat so I could grip the steering wheel tightly with both hands.

By the time I got past all the traffic I had five minutes left. Fuck. I went about twenty miles per hour over the speed limit, praying to whatever power was up there to make sure all the cops in this neighborhood were busy with their donuts and not paying attention to me.

I pulled up in front of Miley's house, two minutes late. Damnit! I parked, turned the engine off, and raced up to her door. Reminding myself to breathe, I rang her bell. I smoothed over my jacket, checked my zipper...sometimes I forget...It's not my fault...

I looked down at my clothes, then slipped my hands in my pockets, trying to look calm and reserved as I waited for her.

A minute passed by and I rang the bell again.

I texted her and got nothing. What the fuck. I tried calling, but no answer.

I was starting to get worried. Where is she? I gripped the door knob, turning it but of course it was locked. Frowning, a million different thoughts began plaguing me.

What if she was hurt? What if her uncle was back? Just thinking about him ending all sense of rationality and freaked me out. Running around to the side, I saw a window, but it was locked and just a little too high for me to reach. I raced over to my car, got in and drove up to the side of the apartment, right under the window. Opening the glove department I grabbed my safety knife quickly and got out of the car awkwardly in the small space. I climbed on top of the hood of my car, then to the roof, leaning over so I could use the small knife to turn the weak latch on her window.

"Bingo." I muttered as it slid open and I pushed the window up. I closed the knife, tucked it into my pocket and made use of my upper body strength as I pulled myself up and into her apartment. I grunted lowly as the window sill grazed my abdomen before I got through and tumbled to the floor.

I frowned hearing a low noise coming from her room. I got up speeding over and pushed the door open bursting in.

"Miley!" I called as I realized the noise was coming from her blow-dryer. Her eyes widened and she jumped back seeing me in her mirror as she dropped the blow-dryer, while her hand went to her chest in fear.

"Oh my god! Mikayla! What the hell!" Oh no...I looked down awkwardly.

"Umm...hey..." She took a deep breath, calming down and picked up the blow-dryer, turning it off.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"What do you mean what am I doing! I rang the bell and you didn't answer, then I texted you and called and nothing!"

"So you break in? What were you thinking!"

"I don't know! I wasn't! I was scared that you were hurt or something! I thought...I don't know...I'm sorry. Should I go?" I mumbled, ashamed of my stupid fucking reflex to Miley not answering me right away.

"Mikayla...just wow." I felt my face getting red. And that's not normal. I never blush. Fuck.

I felt like I was about to cry. This is the dumbest thing I've ever done. Miley walked over to her phone.

"It's 6:07 Mikayla, and how did you even get in?"

"Uhm, window."

"It's locked..."

"Safety knife...It's not hard to open." I muttered, pulling out the small weapon to show her. I stuffed it along with my hands into my pockets.

"How'd you do it though...it's kinda high..."

"I uhh...drove my car into the side driveway...climbed up and yeah..." I trailed off unable to meet her eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yes. No. I don't know...I feel really dumb Miley. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what exactly?"

"Breaking in..."

"I think it's kinda cute. If I were naked like I was ten minutes ago, it would have been creepy, but considering the moment, it was cute."

"Cute, how?"

"Cause, it proves how much of a stalker you really are." She teased. I laughed feeling a little better.

"I didn't mean to...invade your privacy, I'm just on edge after everything I guess."

"Relax Mikayla, I appreciate your reaction to thinking something was wrong...but yeah I'll try not to miss your call next time, and I'm sorry about the door bell. It's not working, I need new batteries...maybe a new door-bell, I don't know." She sighed.

"I'm still sorry." I muttered. "Should I wait outside?" I said looking down.

"Hey, come here." She requested. I walked over and she took my hand, looking at me sincerely. "Seriously, it's a little crazy, a little weird, and a bit obsessive, but really flattering so don't feel bad. I can tell you feel embarrassed, but don't be. I don't care. I like that you care so much and get all protective over me." I let out a breath and nodded.

"Okay."

"Come on Mikayla, smile, don't be so tense." I turned away from her, crossing my arms.

"I can't not feel stupid. I can't get rid of this feeling Miley. I feel sick, like I'm a complete idiot. I don't know what's wrong with me...I'm sorry."

"Stop saying you're sorry, and please don't feel stupid. You're not stupid. What if something was wrong, huh? What if I was hurt? Then you'd have done the right thing. It's my fault for not letting you know earlier that the bell wasn't working, and then missing your call. So of course you'd be worried. I don't blame you, I really don't. You did the right thing." She assured me. I shrugged and shook my head.

"Do you still want to go on this date with me?"

"Oh my god." She vented, gripping my arm to make me face her. She held my face and made me look at her dead in the eyes. "Yes! I fucking want to go on this date with you! Stop questioning it!" She demanded and I smiled.

"You're sexy when you're mad." I said without thinking, then shut my eyes tightly. "I did not just say that..." Fuck...I relaxed when I Miley laughed and opened one eye to make sure I wasn't imagining it.

"Mikayla, you might be crazy, but I think you're ridiculously adorable." She let go of me and stepped back. "I like where this is going." She muttered reading my shirt.

"So do I." I replied making her roll her eyes. "Uhm, well we need to get going soon...If we want to be on time...uhh I'm gonna go remove my car from the side of your place." She chuckled.

"Please lock my window as well and I'll meet you outside in two minutes, I just need to change into my clothes quickly."

"Yeah, okay." I mumbled leaving her room. I closed the window feeling less embarrassed but still silly.

Going outside I got into my car, and reversed it back into a parking space on the street, then went up to her place and sat on the steps. Good thing where I'm taking her is pretty close-by cause we'd be late otherwise.

Not too long later, I heard the door open and shut which made me hop up, spinning around to see Miley. Whoa...

"You look amazing..." I said almost speechless. Her hair was all thick and loose. What did she do to it that made it have that look? I wanted to run my fingers through it so bad. Then what excited me more was the fact that she had on the leather jacket I bought for her. The red inner piece was a perfect contrast to her whole outfit, I thought letting my gaze travel down to her tight jeans and boots.

Miley always looked good, but right now...She looked way too good. Fuck, I wanna lose myself in her so bad.

"Mikayla, you can stop drooling." She giggled as I closed my mouth and looked off awkwardly.

"I'm not drooling, but...you look...wow..."

"Thanks, I wanted to look nice if I'm gonna represent the lesbian population." She joked. I really fucking love her.

"Well...you look more than nice..."

"What are you thinking, right now? At this moment?" She asked suddenly and I shook my head as I offered my hand.

"I'm thinking that I can't wait to begin our date."

"Liar." She muttered taking my hand. I chuckled cause she was right.

"Sorry, you don't get to know all my thoughts." I said as I led her to my car, opening the door and helping her in.

"Thanks." She said before I locked it and rounded the car to get in my seat.

I turned the engine on, ready to pull out, when Miley's hand went over mine on the gear shift. I looked at her curiously.

"Okay, so this is the second time I'm driving with you and this is also the second time I'm going to tell you to put your belt on. Do you always drive without it?"

"Umm, I usually don't wear it...It's annoying."

"Do you know how many people die uselessly because they don't wear their seat-belts?"

"But..."

"But nothing." She cut me off. "Put it on, and promise you'll wear it every time you get into a car whether you're driving or in the passenger seat." I smiled and nodded.

"Alright, I promise." No one's ever made me put my seat-belt on before. My mom used to, but after a while she got fed up and left it alone. To have Miley worry though, it made me feel something...It made me feel cared for. I put my belt on while she followed suit, and as we snapped our belts in place, we looked at each other smiling.

I couldn't stop smiling as I checked the mirrors and pulled out onto the road.

"So, where are we going?"

"It's still a surprise."

"Oh come on, we're already on our way, you can tell me."

"I can, but I won't."

"Ugh, fine." She gave in making me laugh. "What's so funny?"

"I don't know."

"So you laugh for no reason." I glanced at her.

"Maybe."

"Yeah. Crazy." She muttered.

"Hey! I heard that." I accused with a pout.

"Heard what?"

"You called me crazy..."

"And?" I really had no counter argument. Damn.

"Fine." I grumbled making her laugh.

"You're so easy."

"You wish."

"You don't know that." She countered.

"You sure about that?" She got quiet. "If you're uncomfortable with flirting and stuff, I can hold back." I offered unhappy with her sudden silence.

"No, no, it's not that at all. I just...I was thinking about it."

"About what?"

"If you're easy or not." I think my jaw dropped.

"Wait what!" I exclaimed. "I'm not easy!"

"You sure about that?" She said smugly stealing my earlier comeback.

"Pfft! Just cause I screwed around before a lot does not make me easy!"

"Pssh, yeah okay. All that talk about how you wanted me so bad."

"Wanted. Past tense. You don't know that now."

"Yeah, what about when you were drooling earlier after seeing me."

"It was the leather."

"Or is it me in the leather?" I glanced over at her and shifted in my seat.

"I uhh, shhh, I'm driving. Must concentrate."

"Hah, thought so." I smiled and decided to let it end here. I liked that she could flirt with me, but at the same time I didn't want to push it. For me flirting meant we're having sex. For her flirting probably meant she's in a playful mood.

I looked around to see the building I was searching for, and pulled in the parking lot, finding an empty space. Turning off the engine, I undid my belt and looked over at Miley.

"Stay here." I advised getting out. I walked over to her side and opened the door, giving her my hand. She looked at me, then my hand and laughed taking off her seat belt and accepted it as I helped her out of the car. I locked the door and let my fingers intertwine with hers at our sides as I led her out of the parking lot and into the building.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"You'll see in a moment." Miley took note of all the rooms and I searched for ours.

"Is this a school?" She questioned.

"Something of the sort." She chuckled

"So after a long day of college, I go on a date to a school..." I shook my head.

"Learning isn't always a boring experience."

"I guess." She said, clearly skeptical. I smiled seeing Room 207.

"We're here." I said leading her in. Other couples were all around the room chatting away and setting up. I stopped in the front of the room where an older woman sat. She looked up and saw us, smiling as she noticed our hands.

"Welcome, what's the reservation under?" She asked pulling out her clipboard.

"Marshall." She scanned the sheet.

"Ahh, you called yesterday, right?"

"Yeah, thanks for letting us in the class on such short notice."

"Of course, as long as there's space anyone's welcome." Miley was still confused as she glanced around the room. "You can put your jackets in the back closet and find an empty station, we'll begin in just a few minutes."

"Alright, thanks again." I said before leading Miley to the closet.

"So...what's happening?" I chuckled, taking off my jacket.

"Well I could have taken you out to a restaurant and stuff, but I figured this might be more fun. It's a couples cooking class. Basically we learn how to make something from scratch, cook it together, then there's a separate room in which we eat what we've made, it's supposed to be fun and romantic. I don't know. You just seem to love food, so I thought you'd like creating it...with me." Miley was silent a moment as she hung her jacket in the closet, then took mine from me and hung it as well.

She focused on me.

"This is probably the most thoughtful date I've been on, and it hasn't even started yet." I smiled, slipping my hands into my pockets.

"Yeah well, I just want it to be nice." I mumbled when Miley's hands went up to my collar. She was straightening it as her eyes traveled up and down.

"I like how thoughtful you are, and I didn't say this earlier, but you look really good." I nodded awkwardly. She twirled my necklace with her index finger making me swallow and meet her eyes.

"You're beautiful." She whispered and I think my words were stuck in my throat.

I've been called a lot of things, by a lot of girls and guys as well. But it was usually hot or sexy, never beautiful.

"You...You're the first person to say that to me." Her brows furrowed.

"Wait, seriously?" I felt my face heating up.

"Yeah." I breathed out. She smiled.

"At least I'm your first something." She teased. I laughed breathlessly.

"Yeah." She brushed my hair back, making my heart beat faster. "You're making me nervous again." I muttered.

"I like that I make you nervous."

"Why?"

"Because, you're honest and adorable and I like that."

"Oh haha...thanks."

"Okay everyone, the class will begin soon, so make sure to wash your hands!" The instructor announced.

"Yeah so uh, let's go do that." I murmured. Miley dropped my necklace and walked over to the a station. It had a sink, a counter and under it seemed to be a mini fridge, and cabinet. Connected to the side was a stove with an oven, and there were utensils and materials neatly stacked on the table.

When Miley dried her hands I washed mine and chuckled as she laid the towel over my shoulder and went to the other side of the little station, waiting for me as she leaned on the counter. I dried my hands quickly, put the towel on its holder and walked over, leaning so I could look at her. She turned her face looking at me too.

I smiled. She laughed. Fuck man. I'm lost.

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

"About how lucky I am to be here with you."

"Really?"

"Really." I confirmed. "What are you thinking about?"

"How lucky I am to be with someone who thinks their lucky to be with me." I furrowed my brows and laughed.

"Miley, are you just with me cause I want to be with you...I can't help but wonder."

"Mikayla, most of my life I haven't had a say in much. Especially with everything that's happened recently. You gave me the chance to finally have that say. If I didn't have a say in what I did, I would never be here with you. But I do, so I am. Stop second guessing yourself. I wouldn't be on a date with you if I didn't want to be." I wasn't sure about her answer, but I gave in and let it go.

"Alright." I turned and looked ahead trying to focus on the front of the room as her words rolled around my mind.

"Mikayla?"

"Hmm?"

"I like you. Can I put it more plainly?" I smiled and turned back to her.

"You like me? Like a friend, or more?"

"More. A lot more. I like you romantically. Maybe you're used to more physical expression and that's why you're so skeptical about my feelings, but keep in mind that I've barely kissed one guy and now I'm here with a girl in the most intimate way. My ways of showing affection might be different, but I'm still showing you that I like you, and if you start to worry, just ask me and I'll be honest about what I'm feeling."

"Miley, it's not the physical thing. I don't need you to kiss me to be sure that you like me. Actually you're a bit touchy feely and I honestly like that about you. The way you hug me randomly, or hold my hand, or just now when you fixed my collar and called me beautiful. I've been into you for a long time, but the more time I spend with you, the more I see how different you are and that you have a way of making me feel special...I just feel really scared...I feel like you do care for me...and it's scary when someone actually cares, ya know? I just don't want to screw it up and lose that." Miley took my hands and pulled me in for a hug, one in which she was comforting me.

"You won't lose it. I do care about you. So much it scares me." Hearing her say that relieved me.

At least I'm not alone in this flurry of fear and anxiety.

**A/N**: Thanks so much for Reading and Review Please! I love you all! L=


	20. Chapter 20

**Obsession **

**SuperGravyMan**: Lol, well it's nice to see your thoughts on their relationship, and Lmao! Awh ^.^ I love my mom too xD That's sweet of you to say though, and I don't find it weird L= Oh wow Bunless hot dogs with plastic spoons? Sounds interesting lol. Enjoy that as well as the update :]

**MishkaLover:** Lol, you definitely sound like a molester :p lmfao Jk ^.^ Sucks to go to the wrong place, I've done that too -_- lol and thanks for waiting haha, Enjoy!

**Musicinmysoul**: Thanks and Enjoy the chappy c:

**greatpretender27**: Awh, you're smiling xD Haha it would have been funny if Miley was naked :3 Thanks for the review and Enjoy ^.^

**ScaryMiley**: Yeah, Mikayla is cute xD And O_O Huh? Cut who's balls...Lmfao! Thanks for the interesting review and Enjoy the chappy L:

**James888:** Lolol, awesome detailed review xD I love the things you pick up on c: Makes the story worth writing L= And lol, that sweet, huh? :D Thanks so much and Enjoy!

**Luz4mj1995:** Lmao, yes your perverseness is weird, lol. Lmfaooo, oh geez, someone's lazy ^.^ Loved the review and Enjoy the update! [=

**Chapter 20**

**Mikayla's POV**

"Alright everyone, ready to begin?" The instructor asked enthusiastically. Miley and I quickly separated and faced the front, giving our attention to the woman. A murmur of "Yes's" were heard throughout the room.

"Okay good, you all can call me Liz and as you know this is a couples cooking class, whether it's young couples who are looking for something fun to do, or older couples wanting to try something different." I glanced around the room, to see it was filled with most couples in there twenties and thirties, with the exception of one much older couple. Most of them were straight, but I noticed two guys up front. Aw, gay love is awesome.

"Well today's theme is Fun Foods! We're going to be making pizza, it's simple, delicious and you can put pretty much anything you want on it. In addition you'll learn how to make Chicken roll- ups and to end your meal, molten chocolate lava cakes." I smiled seeing Miley's excitement at the mention of chocolate.

"God, this is gonna be fun." She murmured.

"Now we're going to start by having you all fill the medium pan with water and set it on the stove to boil. While that happens, we'll prepare the chicken roll-ups and then the pizza. First let's start with getting the chicken cutlets, the tomato sauce, and the shredded mozzarella cheese out of the fridge." She suggested. Everyone started doing as told.

"I'll hit the fridge." Miley offered leaving me to fill the pan with water and set it on the stove. I looked at Miley balancing the ingredients with one arm, then she kicked the door closed. Guess she meant it when she said she'd hit the fridge. I smiled to myself as she put her armful down and we waited for more instructions.

"Alright, now what you're going to do is take out your thinly sliced chicken cutlets. There should be four per couple, place them on the table. Don't worry, the tables are cleaned and disinfected before this class begins. Anyways, place the cutlets flat down, spread between 1 or 2 tables spoons of tomato sauce on it, and then lightly sprinkle some shredded mozzarella cheese on top." As she spoke I took out the chicken cutlets, laid them down, and Miley put the sauce and cheese on it delicately.

"Now here's the harder part. Try to roll them, without pushing the filling out and using two toothpicks, secure each end." I let Miley try the first one and she successfully did as instructed. I followed after and rolled them up cautiously. I let out a breath of relief as I finished my two without making a mess. That would be embarrassing.

"Baste them in a little bit of Olive oil, then you'll find a plate of breadcrumbs on your counter. You'll want to coat them completely in that. Then you can place them on the baking pan. Make sure your pans have the baking sheet on them, else they'll get stuck and that's no fun." The instructor, Liz informed us. Miley found the pan in the small cabinet and I managed to find the baking sheet and set it down before we put the chicken roll-ups on the pan.

"Now preheat your ovens to 350 degrees and I'll let you know when to put them in." Miley walked over, set the oven to heat up and I watched as Liz suddenly got this burst of excitement.

"Alright ya'll here's the best part! Pizza! Let's start with the big bowl of flour. You should all see that. It's already mixed for you with shortening as well as salt and near it is a bowl of yeast that has been dissolved in warm water. Add the yeast mixture in with the bowl of flour. Don't worry about missing the exact measurements. Once this session is over, I'll hand out a sheet with all the measurements and directions." She assured everyone. Miley picked up the bowl with the yeast mixture and basically dumped it in, causing the flour the fly up. She jumped back, making me laugh.

"Geez Miley, be gentle." I laughed more and she glared at me a little, dusting the flour off of her shirt. I leaned against the counter and was surprised when she lifted a small handful of flour and threw it at me. Wiping my face, I let out a surprised: "What the hell!" She laughed this time and I returned the favor by tossing some right back at her and backing away quickly unable to keep the smirk off my face.

"Mikayla!" She whined, but despite the sweetness in her voice, there was a twinkle in her that said stay away.

"Nuh uh. I stay here." She frowned and I couldn't help but move back over. I knew she was gonna throw more at me, but we heard footsteps and quickly wiped away the flour and stood innocently as Liz walked around the room.

"Okay, now stir it and as soon as the dough has formed, sprinkle some flour onto the counter, and roll the dough onto it so we can get to kneading it."

"Would you like to do the honors?" I offered and Miley smiled, nodding. She was definitely more into this cooking class than I was, but it was unquestionably the best idea I could come up for our first date.

"I don't mind getting my hands dirty." She replied and began mixing the flour with her right hand, holding the bowl in place with her left.

"Wait...what'd you say?"

"What did I say?" She said, a small smirk forming on her lips. I laughed and shook my head.

"Now you all do realize that this is a couples cooking class for a reason." Liz stated happily. "The point is not only to create delicious foods with shared effort, but to get closer as well. So come on guys or girls, get behind your partners, you're going to help each other now." I wasn't aware of this side to the cooking class and Miley glanced at me curiously. I smiled as though I wasn't fazed but I was a little confused.

"I guess since I'm already here, you stand behind me." She repeated.

"Oh...right." I murmured standing behind her, basically a good two feet away. I really didn't know what I was supposed to do.

"Alright, whoever is doing the mixing, you should have one nice big blob of dough, roll it onto the counter the way I mentioned earlier and begin kneading it. Now this is where your partners come into play. They should stand behind you, hold onto your forearms, and help add pressure to the dough. That will make the process faster, more effective, and just fun." She said. "Come on, don't be shy!" She encouraged.

Miley rolled the dough onto the counter and glanced back at me as though she were waiting. I gave her a smile although on the inside I was a bit nervous. Moving forward I let the front of my body slowly mesh with hers. Being a bit taller I was able to let my chin rest against her shoulder and slid my hands down to the middle of her forearms.

She began kneading and a moment later I found her rhythm, adding pressure, moving my hands in unison with hers. I smiled, feeling more comfortable at this point, allowing myself to lean in completely against her.

"Is this enough pressure?" I asked against her ear. Her arms stilled for a moment, but quickly she started again.

"Yeah." She breathed out. I let my hands travel lower and closer to her wrists, then slowly back up. I could hear her breathing a little deeper. She was affected by my closeness. I massaged up and down her arms giving what force I could.

"Is this alright with you?" I whispered, pressing my face against her neck. My nose brushed against her skin and she leaned deeper against me, letting out a shaky breath.

She then turned slightly to look at me. Her stare went to my lips then back to my eyes. Her head tilted slightly, and I think it was an invitation. Both of our hands stopped moving and she gazed at me longingly. I couldn't help it anymore. I leaned in closer, but not all the way. I could feel her breath against my lips.

"Mikayla..." She murmured. That's it. I need to kiss her.

"Girls, that's enough kneading." I turned my face to see our instructor standing there, smiling at us. "But you can stay in your positions till everyone else is ready." She walked away and I let out a low groan.

"Oh my god, I can't believe she almost caught us." Miley was staring at the dough.

"Almost caught us what?" I furrowed my brows. Did she not realize we were about to kiss.

"You know..."

"Nope." She smirked and I realized she was messing with me. I laughed and moved my hands from her forearms to hold her around the waist.

"Fine, be like that." I whispered against her ear. "But I'm staying in this position." She laughed, leaning back into me.

"Or am I staying in this position?" She countered making me laugh.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter." I muttered pressing my face against her shoulder as she rolled the dough into a neat circle. We stayed quiet, and I was still celebrating in my mind that she almost let me kiss her. More than willingly at that. Miley may not have much experience, but if there's one thing I recognize, it's desire.

"I think everyone's ready now." Liz informed us. "Now just coat the bowl in olive oil, place your dough back into it and cover it with a wet paper towel. Then you're going to place it in the cabinet to rise for about 40 minutes while we start on the lava cakes." I let go of Miley so she could do as Liz said before we moved onto the cakes.

"There's a small glass bowl, you'll need to put eight squares of the semi sweet chocolate in it along with a stick of butter, then put in the pan of boiling water we started earlier. This will help it melt. Then you can put the chicken roll ups in the oven. Those will bake in 40 minutes." Miley immediately took over on the cake and I picked up the tray, walked over to the oven, and placed it inside. I turned, only to see that Miley had a smug smile, since she had clearly checked out my ass when I bent down. I was a little stunned, but shook with laughter.

"Geez Miley, try being subtle next time."

"Why, thought you'd appreciate me checking out your assets." I laughed harder.

"You're too much."

"Saying you can't handle me?" She taunted moving to me, gripping my collar for the second time.

"When did you become so bold?"

"When did you become so scared?"

"Maybe we switched roles."

"Does that mean I should seduce you?" She asked pulling me closer. I swallowed trying to think of something to say. I couldn't.

"Miley." I whispered.

"Mikayla." She replied.

"Alright everyone, now you can take the bowls out and using a whisk, mix the melted butter and chocolate in with powdered sugar, and two eggs." Damn Instructor. Always giving instructions.

Miley leaned in.

"I think it's sexy how scared you are right now."

"I think it's scary how sexy you are right now." I countered. She pushed me backwards playfully and went over to take care of the chocolate mixture. I let out a deep breath. How the fuck does she do this? Never ever has a girl made me feel so...anxious and tense and downright terrified. Damn.

I think I was lost for a while watching Miley follow the rest of the directions. Soon she had four small custards cups filled with the cake mixture.

"These will go into the oven for 13 minutes now." Liz informed everyone.

Miley put the little cups on a baking pan and took them to the oven. I smirked this time, making sure to enjoy the view as Miley bent over placing the dessert inside the hot oven. As she stood, I made sure my gaze was left in place until she turned around, catching me. Crossing my arms and one leg over the other, I slowly lifted my eyes up to hers. Her lips caught my grin.

"Like the view?"

"Mmm, I'd like it more if it were closer." She laughed.

"That can be arranged."

"Oh really?"

"Really." She answered, but didn't make a move towards me. She gestured for me to make the first move. Grinning I shook my head, hooking my fingers in my back pockets.

Crossing her arms, she lifted a brow at me, refusing to budge. So I took one small step forward. She laughed, and mimicked my step. I looked around, feeling silly, but was locked again in her gaze quickly. Shoving my left hand in my pocket I let out a chuckle and held out my right one.

She took it and we laughed as I pulled her closer once more.

"Hey stranger."

"Hey stalker." We didn't even need words anymore. Just grinning like mad, holding her hand, sharing this laughter...We didn't need anymore.

"Alright, who's ready to start on the best part of the pizza! Come on everyone, get out your dough!" Liz exclaimed, her voice sounding really far away at the moment. Has it been 40 minutes already?

"For some reason Mikayla, I wish we were alone right now." I felt a shiver run through me. She should not have said that, I thought as she let my hand go and walked over to get the dough. I sighed and opened the mini-fridge, taking out the cheese, sauce, and platter of various toppings.

Liz directed us on how to roll out the dough and I made Miley laugh as I tried tossing it up in the air and almost dropped it twice. From there she took over afraid we'd have no food if it were up to me.

After putting sauce and cheese, she put four different meats on half of the pizza and scowled when I put vegetables on the other half.

"You all should take out the Chicken Roll-ups, let them cool and once you finish topping your pizza's, put them to bake for 20 minutes. In about 2 minutes the cakes should be ready to come out as well."

I took out the Roll-Ups and Miley put our pizza in the oven, and soon we had the lava cakes out and left them to cool down on the counter.

"I really can't wait to taste it." Miley said eyeing the chocolate treat.

"Trust me, neither can I." I murmured eyeing her. She glanced at me and quickly I fake-coughed, looking away. I could see her amusement at me, but she didn't say anything as Liz began explain how to tap the little cakes out of the custard cups and onto a plate. I let Miley do this part since I really didn't want to ruin our food.

"There's a box of ice-cream as well as whipped cream in all of your fridges. I suggest making use of them since it'll be the perfect contrast to balance out the texture of the lava cakes."

"They're like mini-cakes." I commented as Miley finished getting them all out neatly onto the plate.

"Yeah, they're adorable."

"Hey, you said I was adorable." I pouted.

"Yeah, cept I actually want to eat these." Miley retorted sticking her tongue out at me.

"Miley! You did not just say that!" I growled walking forward as she backed away.

"I think I did!" She laughed turning to run, but I was quick and wrapped an around her waist lifting her up.

"Take that back!" I demanded.

"No! Never!" I tickled her sides. "Okay okay! I'm sorry!" She cried out, laughing hysterically. I was laughing too as I put her down and she turned, pushing me backwards.

"You suck." she said trying to catch her breath.

"I do a lot more than that." I teased making her look up.

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"I bite." I made a small growling sound, pretending to bite her upper arm. "Nom nom nom."

"Oh my god Mikayla! Stop!" She shrieked laughing harder. I let her go and she pushed me back again as we laughed.

"Girls." Liz interrupted making us both go silent. "Through that door are the tables. You can start taking your food out there." She informed us, pointing to the connected room.

"Okay, thanks." I muttered. She looked between us smiling before she walked off. Miley shot me a grin as she retrieved the whipped cream and vanilla ice cream from the small fridge and took the plate of mini lava cakes to the other room. I moved the chicken roll-ups to a small platter and followed her.

She chose a table all the way in the back corner, that way we'd be alone in a sense. I smiled since this room was dimly lit, had music playing and little candles in the middle of each table.

I glanced at my watch realizing the pizza was almost done.

"I'm gonna check on the pizza." I said going back, but when I got there Liz already took it out. She gave me a smile as she set it down.

"I noticed you two girls were busy, so I got it before it burned."

"Oh, haha thanks so much." I said sheepishly.

"Mhm, have fun." She wished before moving over to chat with an older couple. Nice woman. I smiled and using a pot holder I lifted up the pan of pizza and switched it into its circular platter.

"You're forgetting something." Miley's voice chipped in making me turn to see her with the pizza slicer. I laughed and moved out of her way.

"Be my guest." She grinned and made quick work of slicing it. I offered to take the platter and we walked out and back to our table so I could set down the last of our creations.

"Come on, let's try the chicken roll-ups, I wanna see if they're any good." Miley said taking a seat. I took mine as well.

"Well you made em, I'm pretty sure they're perfect." Miley lifted a brow at me and I just shrugged.

"Come on, try one." She demanded pushing the plate towards me. I pushed it back.

"You first."

"Nuh uh, you." She insisted.

"Uhh how bout at the same time?" I suggested. She nodded and we both picked up one of the warm chicken Roll-ups, removed the toothpicks and lifted them to our mouths. I tried not to laugh as we both opened our mouths to eat, but I held back as Miley went to take a bite.

"Mikayla!" She scolded realizing I wasn't about to eat it. I put it down laughing.

"No meat, remember?" She frowned.

"Oh fine." She put hers down as well.

"Wait, hey no. I want you to enjoy it!"

"It doesn't feel right eating it without you." I shook my head, stood up and dragged my chair right up to hers and sat again. I picked up the roll and held it to her mouth.

"Eat it." I whispered. Her brows lifted in humor and I realized what she was thinking which made us both laugh.

"Oh come on Miley, please." I pleaded. She smiled and opened her mouth, letting me feed her.

I stayed in my seat here with her and we fed each other most of our food. I even let her feed me a bit of her meaty pizza, not cause I wanted it, but because it was her offering it, and I guess with her I can't help but give in.

"Open your mouth!" She ordered, then giggled when I did as she sprayed whipped cream until I was almost choking.

"Miley!" I sputtered, but she just scooped up a spoon of ice-cream and forced it into my mouth. I pouted as I closed my mouth and felt the cold cream sliding down my chin. She laughed swiping at it with her finger, tasting it herself. I swallowed down my mouthful staring at her.

Her face was a little flushed from laughing and she offered me a napkin. I smiled and made use of it, followed by a long gulp of water to wash down the sugary taste.

The food actually came out awesome and I was full already as Miley ate one last spoon of her lava cake.

"I'm stuffed." She sighed leaning her forehead against mine.

"Then stop eating." I laughed.

"Okay fine, I'm ready to go." I smiled and stood up.

"Alright, I'll get some containers." I said walking over to the front table. I took two of the plastic containers, a recipe sheet and headed back to Miley. She laid her head down on the table holding her stomach.

"I think I shouldn't have eaten ice cream before the pizza." I frowned. I didn't want her to hurt on our first date. I silently put the remaining 3 slices and 2 chicken roll-ups in the first container and the last lava cake into a smaller container.

"Come on Miley, maybe some fresh air will make you feel better." She stood up and nodded as I led her away. We got our jackets, said a quick thank you to Liz, the instructor and headed out.

"That was amazing." Miley murmured cuddling into my side as we walked to my car.

"I thought you weren't feeling good."

"I'm a little full, but I feel fine." She assured me making me feel less bad. Handing her the containers, I opened the car door for her and then quickly got in. The drive was pretty fast and soon I parked in front of her apartment.

"Wait again." I said undoing my seatbelt.

"Mikayla, you don't have to keep opening the door for me, I can get it myself." She said. I frowned and looked at her.

"I know I don't have to, and I also that you are more than capable, but I want to...I like doing that for you. It makes me feel nice too ya know. Not everything is about you." I teased making her laugh as she took off her own seatbelt.

"Oh wow, fine. Open the door then."

"What am I, your slave? Open the door yourself Miley! Geez, no consideration." I muttered faking anger, earning a glare.

"You know what fine!" I gripped her arm before she could actually open the door.

"I was kidding, and I really wish you'd wait here." She sat back in her seat and nodded. I smiled and got out of my car, walking around and opened her door. I offered my hand and she accepted it, getting out. I took the containers of food from her hand and put it on top of the cars roof, locked the door and leaned against my car, still holding her hand.

"I have something to admit." I said bringing her closer.

"What's that?"

"The reason I like helping you out of my car is because I get to touch you." Miley stared at me, and I honestly thought she would laugh at me and maybe call me a stalker again, but no, she didn't do that.

Instead she moved in till she was close and almost pressed up against me. Taking both of my hands she placed them on her waist, and let her hands rest on my shoulders.

"You can touch me Mikayla. You don't need an excuse." Although I know she meant touch her in this way, I couldn't help but hear a different message as well.

"I uhh." I tried to speak, but she leaned in closer.

"I'm going to kiss you now. Is that okay?" She questioned, letting her hands grip my collar once again so she could pull me even closer. I looked at her lips, then her eyes, feeling dazed.

"Miley..." I breathed out.

"Mikayla." She said in a taunting manner.

"Fuck." I gave in, gripping her waist a bit tighter, urging her on. Just as soon as I cursed, her lips pressed against mine. I kept still, afraid to move too fast and just let her kiss me first. Her hands slid upwards, and held my face between them securely.

It was clear to me that although she had little experience, there was a lot of passion and that in itself affected me greatly. I began to kiss back, slowly. It was hard to have this much control, but knowing it was Miley made it easier.

I was a little surprised when Miley's tongue slipped into my mouth. I felt like I was about to explode the moment her tongue touched mine. It was slow and deliberate. I let out a low moan, my lower body pressing into hers.

"Miley." I whispered and one of her hands slid down down the middle of my body, stopping at my abdomen. Even through my shirt, I could feel the heat of her hand. My eyes closed and my head fell back against the car as Miley's lips went to my jaw, licking and grazing her teeth down to my neck.

"Oh fuck." I whimpered as she slid her hand up my shirt, her fingers splaying over my abs, feeling them. Gripping her waist tightly, I let one hand slip up her shirt so I could feel her warmth.

"Miley, we should stop." I mumbled as she licked up my throat.

"We should stop." She agreed before her lips covered mine again. She tasted like chocolate and whipped cream. Her hand was threatening me as it pressed lower as though it were close to slipping into my jeans. She held my belt, pulling me against her more.

"When you try to hold back, I find that extremely sexy." She whispered against my ear.

"Miley fuck, what are you doing to me?" I groaned. She rested her chin on my shoulder as we hugged tightly. My hand was still under her shirt, but she let go of my belt so she could hold me. We were breathing raggedly and I didn't know what to think right now.

"Now will you stop doubting how I feel for you?" She questioned. I nodded against her, unable to speak. "Good." She murmured pulling back. She pressed one more kiss to my lips before separating from me completely and taking the food, she began walking to her door. I stay recovering against my car, afraid to move.

"You coming?" She asked, opening the door. I nodded vigorously and walked forward on shaky legs.

God Miley...Kiss me like that again and I just might.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, Please Review and Enjoy!**

**P.S.** I totally had a 'Mikayla' moment and got into a little brawl with a dude and won ^.^ Well...he was drunk so c: Sucks for him xD Lmao! I feel so epic :D


	21. Chapter 21

**Obsession**

**DemenaLuvr**: Lol, I'm sorry :c I didn't mean to get you addicted...ahh who am I kidding, hell yess ^.^ Lmao! Thanks for reviewing and Enjoy!

**Greatpretender27**: O_O You came twice? Lmfao. Thanks for sharing haha o: Love the intense review, lol xD And I am pretty epic c: No, the drunk guy didn't hurt me, lol. It's a long story, but I'm fine ^.^ Anways, Enjoy the chappy L=

**Supergravyman**: Lmao, well...since it's two girls it's not cock-blocking Lmfao! I've heard the term Twat-Swatting though lolol. Also, you can assume that the chicken cutlets were already prepared lol. As for if I've done any of that, totally irrelevant to the story, lol :3 My question to you though is...how can you expect Jesse and Oliver on Mikiley's date? Lmao.

**Musicisinmysoul**: Lol, I think I'm gonna have pizza later today And aww, you did review twice, lol. ^.^ Sorry for the wait, but here you go! Thanks for the reviews and Enjoy!

**ScaryMiley**: Lol, glad you thought it was hot L= Thanks for letting me know and Enjoy!

**DoIHaveTo**: Lmfao, it was pretty quick and ended with me and the girl I was helping run away before he could recover. Lmao! I'd pay to have that on tape xD Pretty epic moment for me though c: Ahh, private time? :3 Lolol. Loved your review and Enjoy!

**James888**: Lol, yep, Mikayla is nervous, funny how that happens ^.^ And lmfao, hope you caught your breath o.o Nah, I didn't send anyone to the hospital :o I'm not that epic, lol! Thanks for the detailed review, love reading them and Enjoy!

**FallenSoldier15**: Oh geez Sucia! Lmao! D'aww, you're not tall enough, darnnit. I am :p And No comment to you saying they need more action lolol. Sorry for the frustration, but enjoy! ^.^ Love and miss you too xD

**Luz4mj1995**: Lmfao, score for me? ^.^ He wasn't that drunk, but he was a creep -_- Awh, you're another short one haha :p Love the line you quoted lmao! Such a perve xD Thanks and Enjoy!

**MishkaLover: **Haha xD Highfive ^.^ I think it's cool that you kickbox xD My sis used to do that c: I don't really believe in fighting, but my sis and I do train just in case for situations where creeps cross the line with girls all alone in the train station at night :c Lol. Haha, your teacher is a creeper? Sorry the update made you hungry, but loved the review and Enjoy! XD

**Don'tcarewhatpeoplesay**: He wasn't crazy drunk, just drunk enough to be an asshole -_- He thought he had this girl alone, but I was there so yeah Lol. Shit happens o: Haha, Liz creeped you out? Nice lol. Hmm, I really don't know. I write as much of everything I can but this story seems to be working out so far. My other stories will be updated, but I'm not sure when. Anyways, thanks for the review ^.^ And Enjoy the chappy L=

** Fany**: Lmao...It's okay...and Thank you xD Lmao! Enjoy!

**Chapter 21**

**Mikayla's POV**

Miley put the leftovers in her fridge and I took a seat on her couch waiting for her to come back.

"I'm gonna change real quick, then we can watch a movie if you'd like."

"Uhh yeah, okay." I agreed playing with the hem of my shirt. She seemed to take a while so I crossed my legs and leaned back relaxing.

"You look like such a guy sometimes." Miley commented walking in. I looked up at her. "But not really, hmm...you look sorta androgynous when you sit like that."

I lifted a brow.

"How?"

"Cause...you're slumping and you wouldn't know that you were a girl if your hair wasn't long. Plus your clothes, the jeans and the collared shirt...Yep, androgynous."

"Sorry." I muttered, but in all honestly I liked that I looked this way.

"Why are you sorry? I like that." I laughed now.

"Really?"

"Mhm, it's cute. I mean it's obvious you're a girl, but looking at you, right this moment...I don't know. You seem so masculine."

"Do you dislike that?"

"No, I like how you blur the line...I don't see a guy but I don't see a girl...I just see you." I smiled. I really liked that.

"Come here." I said opening my legs for her to sit between. She walked over falling down against me. I wrapped my arms around her pressing my face against hers.

"You make me happy." I sighed and Miley turned a bit so she could look at me, but instead I lifted her up on top of me so I was cradling her in my arms, while she was leaning against the arm-rest at the same time.

"So, how long were you obsessed with me for?" She asked making me laugh.

"Uhh, well...since the first day I saw you in class."

"Did you ever think to talk to me?" I frowned.

"Of course, just didn't have the guts."

"How come?" She asked running her fingers through my hair.

"You scare me."

"Why do I scare you?"

"Because...without even talking to you, or really knowing you, you had the ability to intrigue me...You filled my thoughts and that's scary because I didn't know how to voice what I was feeling." Miley looked at me seriously and pressed a quick kiss to my lips leaving a smile behind.

"You can always tell me what you're feeling...I won't hold anything against you."

"I will, but not right now. I just...I like being here with you, just spending time with you, not worrying if my infatuation towards you is normal or not...You make me feel normal Miley...Well actually you make me feel insane when I'm away from you, but when I'm with you, I'm just...I don't know, it's different."

"I like your eyes." Miley said suddenly. I frowned.

"My eyes are typical and brown. Boring. But yours, they're so blue and...and there's depth and it's beautiful. I love your eyes." Miley held my jaw, looking deeply into my eyes. She was silent as she simply stared. "What?" I asked feeling tense.

"Your eyes are not typical and boring. They're…dark, almost black. They make you so mysterious, I can't look into your eyes and read you right away. I have to rely on your body language and what you say, because your eyes are like…naturally guarded. When you talk to me though, and look into my eyes I feel like that's when you reveal what you're thinking or feeling, but other times your expressions are unreadable…So don't say your eyes are boring, cause they're not. "

I laughed breathlessly, honestly amazed.

"Miley…Gosh, I never understood why people say they see themselves in their lovers, but I think I get it now. Talking to you like this, I feel like I'm discovering myself for the first time. I don't know, I just…All the things I hate about myself, you somehow make it good…Your perspective is so different."

"I can't believe you hate anything about yourself…I mean you're not normal, I'll admit that without a doubt, but you're such a strong person. Just your mindset and willpower. The way you take care of yourself…I like that about you. When you saved me that first time, I can honestly say I was attracted to you. I didn't understand it and I told myself it was only because you saved me."

"Oh…you really felt something for me?" She laughed, pressing her forehead to mine.

"Well yeah, and you were kind of undoing your pants in front of me. Don't think I didn't catch that." She teased. I laughed cause she was right. I did that on purpose.

"Sorry, I didn't know you had a boyfriend at the time."

"Would that have stopped you?"

"Well…If it were any other girl, no."

"I don't get it Mikayla. What do you find so special about me?"

"I'm not sure how many ways I can explain it Miley…Right off the bat I wanted you physically, but I could never bring myself to approach you because it seemed so wrong. Then when I started to discover how much pain you were living with, and how you locked it away to let people think everything was fine, I just…It changed everything for me. It wasn't about me at that point. It became about you…my every concern, my every thought and worry. All you…" I trailed off realizing Miley was staring at my lips.

"Kiss me." She whispered. I smiled and shook my head.

"No, you kiss me." Her eyes met mine.

"I kissed you first, and you held back a lot. I…I want to feel what you can do." She murmured. I felt a sudden throbbing begin lower.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my sense of thought beginning to fade.

"When I kissed you, I felt all your lust, tied down, hidden in your tight grip on my clothes and your hesitant lips against mine. Yet I still felt something. Now I want to feel it as much as I can."

"You're killing me Miley." I whispered weakly, moving my hands up, one on her waist, the other traveling up and into her hair.

"Then take me with you. Please." She begged and I couldn't hold back anymore. I lifted up, so I was over her on the couch. My right arm held me up as I tightened my grip in her hair and kissed her full on. My lips were firm on hers, and quickly pushing my tongue in I tasted and explored her. Her hands gripped my shoulders tightly as though she needed to hold onto me.

I taunted her tongue, sucking it into my mouth, causing a deep moan to escape her.

I let my left hand move from her hair, down to her stomach, sliding up into the shirt. She squirmed under me, obviously feeling something. Running my fingertips up and down her flat tummy, she tried to break the kiss in need of air.

But she asked to see what I can do to her, so I had to show her. I refused to separate from her lips, deepening the kiss. Her grip on my shoulders tightened. She moaned again urging me on to kiss her fast and hard, consuming her with need.

I felt a certain smugness sweep over me the more she writhed under me. Finally deciding she needed oxygen, I licked down to her throat, sucking softly. Due to her desperation for air, she lost her moment to react and that gave me the chance to slide my hand up, almost over her breast, but I couldn't violate her.

Instead I looked into her eyes, asking her silently. She nodded, still heady from the kiss. I moved back down to her neck, and pushed her shirt to the side so I could run my open mouth over her shoulder, while fully cupping her breast through the bra.

Although I was being firm with her, I was falling into a gentler mood. I ran my thumb over her covered nipple and within seconds it hardened. Bringing my lips back to her throat, I licked down her chest, pushed the shirt up and closed my lips over her nipple.

"Oh god…" She whimpered, struggling under me. Even through her bra, my tongue was insistent until I grazed my teeth over the nipple which caused Miley's hands to slide into my hair, holding me tightly, keeping my face here against her chest.

"Can I take it off?" I asked, my voice lustful, catching her attention. She nodded and just like that, I slid my hand under her, skillfully undid the bra, pulled it off and let it drop to the floor for her to see. Her eyes filled with surprise and something else. Not breaking the gaze, I lowered my face back down, held her breast and let my tongue dart out to swirl around it.

"Oh my god Mikayla…" She moaned as her eyes rolled back. She arched up, breathing harshly. Sucking on the tender flesh I tugged at it with my teeth.

Her fingers dug into the back of my neck, failing to hide her desire.

Virgins are so sexy. Reacting to the smallest things so expressively. Replacing my mouth with my hand, I played with the aroused tip and slid my mouth over to her other nipple, finding it hard already.

"Shit." She cursed pulling me back up for a needy kiss. She was shaking as she held my hand, stopping the torturous teasing I had started. "Mikayla." She didn't need to say more. I pulled her shirt back down, and held her tight against me. I broke the kiss, but kept my lips against hers while she caught her breath.

"Too far?" I asked, worried. She didn't answer, but pulled me fully down on her, hugging me around the neck.

"You weren't kidding." She murmured. I smiled and lifted my head up to look at her.

"Anymore doubts?" I grinned.

"None." She sighed, an adorable smile on her face as she relaxed. I felt my heart warm at the sight of her this way. Of course this was slow and torturous since we stopped after getting serious, but it was definitely worth it if it made her so happy just to make out and tease each other.

"Can you sleep over tonight?" She asked making me smile too.

"Mhm, wanna go to your room?"

"Yes, but I don't want to move."

"I can carry you." I offered seriously, lifting my head again, but she pushed my head back down, wrapping one leg around my waist.

"Let me rephrase that. I don't want us to move." I sighed happily and relaxed against her.

"Then we won't move." I pressed a kiss to her shoulder and let my eyes close.

* * *

><p>"Psst, Mikayla." I shifted hearing my name. "Mikayla!" A whispered voice called again.<p>

"Mmm." I grunted.

"You're falling." I furrowed my brows.

"Huh?" I mumbled when I was suddenly pushed off of Miley and hit the floor with a thud.

"What the hell." I grumbled angrily rolling onto my back. "Miley?" I said awake now. "Why'd you push me!" I whined. She looked down at me from the couch hiding her laughter.

"I didn't. You fell." I frowned not understanding her, but rather than thinking it over I sat up too fast for her to realize, gripped her shirt and dragged her off the couch on top of me.

"Mikaylaaa!" She cried not expecting this. I laughed holding her against me.

"That's what you get for pushing me." I grinned.

"You fell!" She said adamantly. It's ridiculous how child-like she sounds right now, but I can't help but love this playful side of her.

"Fine. If I fell, then you fell too." I countered. Hey eyes twinkled as though she hit the jackpot.

"Yeah. I guess I did, didn't I?" I felt my heart do something funny in my chest, but I was too busy staring at her stunned, to try to understand this feeling.

Searching her eyes, all I found was sincerity. My heart was beating faster as we stared endlessly.

"You...you mean that?" I whispered. She kissed me quickly and hid her face in my neck.

"I do." I wanted to say I loved her, but at the same time I didn't want to say it too fast. I wanted her to love me first, without the pressure of my feelings coming out into actual words.

And if she never loves me, I refuse to force my love on her.

"Hey, what are you thinking?" She questioned.

"I'm thinking that you're amazing." I said kissing into her hair. There it is. Her smile. I couldn't see it, but I could definitely feel it.

"Sleep Stalker." She whispered. I chuckled and closed my eyes.

"Is it weird that we're basically cuddling on the floor, yet I'm the most comfortable I've even been?"

"Very weird." She murmured, falling asleep. Kissing her temple, I gave in and let everything fade away once more, enjoying the weight of her on me.

I want to sleep this way every night.

* * *

><p>Light was troubling the darkness I was currently in. It plagued me till my rest ran away and my eyes opened. I could feel her breathing against my neck, arms and legs intertwined with mine.<p>

Moving as stealthily as I could, I rolled us over, gently. I stared down at her sleeping face, amazed at how innocent and simply perfect she is this way.

Unwillingly I stood and glanced at the clock. It was past 6 am. Both of our classes started late today so that meant I had time to just be with her.

I frowned. I don't want her on the floor. So, I knelt down, slid one arm under her neck and the other beneath her knees, lifting her up. Cautiously I carried Miley to her room, praying silently that I didn't wake her up. I laid her down and went back into the living room to find my phone.

I chuckled seeing her bra under the coffee table. Heat flooded downwards as I remembered last night. I picked up the bra, holding it in my hand, just staring and smiling. It was dark blue, and silky. Miley's just fucking sexy.

I still can't believe she let me do all that last night. I thought it'd be slow kisses at first, but now I'm starting to think that maybe the reason she's never gone far with guys is because she was waiting for me. Someone who could make her feel actual physical pleasure. It made me feel good knowing that I was the first person she's wanted to touch her that way. The first person to tease her and turn her on.

"Okay...umm, Mikayla. That's just creepy." Miley's voice startled me and I whirled around facing her. Then I realized I was holding her bra. Immediately I tossed it to the side and evaded her gaze as I fidgeted with my hands, stuffing them in my pockets.

"I uhh it's not...umm I wasn't...haha I swear it wasn't what it looked like. I mean...it was but I...umm I don't...Sorry." I muttered, my face getting really red. Miley laughed and shook her, walking over. She grabbed my hand, and dragged me back to her room.

"Instead of obsessing over my bra, let's go back to bed." She yawned, covering her mouth.

"I...it really wasn't...I...Fuck." I sighed and she pushed me down to sit on the bed, climbing on top of me. I gulped as she held my face.

"Breathe Mikayla. Breathe." I did as she said before she kissed me. I tensed up for a moment, then relaxed completely, letting my hands go to her waist. It was a simple, sweet kiss, before she pushed me backwards so we both could lay down.

"Why is it that even when you're such a creeper, you're too cute to scold." I shrugged.

"I really don't know why I end up doing all this retarded shit in front of you. I really don't mean to offend you Miley." She laid her head on my chest.

"It's not offensive. I actually think it's funny and I hope I keep catching you."

"Ugh, wishing for my future humiliation, thanks so much." I muttered earning a light laugh.

"Come on Stalker, lighten up."

"Fine, can I drop you to school, and we drive back together?" I asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Yeah, but I promised Jesse I'd help him catch up on the chem labs he missed out on after class at the school cafe, come with me?" She requested. My forehead creased.

"I don't mind if you're alone with Jesse." I mumbled. This made Miley laugh and kiss my chin.

"You seem jealous already."

"What? No. I trust you both, no reason to get jealous." I muttered, turning my face away. Miley gripped my jaw and made me look at her.

"Exactly, no reason. Also, I think Oliver will be with him, so we won't be alone which is why I was hoping you'd join us. If you say no, I'm biting your nose." She threatened. My eyes widened.

"Hey! I need my nose, leave it alone. I'll come." I agreed, earning a quick kiss.

"Awesome." She mumbled. "But I need to read a chapter in my textbook before class. I'll be in the living room." She said getting off of me. She was smiling as she went into the bathroom. I could hear her brushing her teeth before she exited, grabbed her textbook and bag and went to study.

I laid back in her bed rolling over. Ahh, her sheets. They smell like her. I grinned taking in a deep breath through my nose, but then frowned in realization.

Fuck man...I am a creeper.

**A/N**: I love you guys ^.^ Thanks for reading and please review c:


	22. Chapter 22

**Obsession**

**Musicinmysoul**: Sorry for making you go nuts with waiting O_O Enjoy :3

**Love94**: Lol, yes the first step is to admit you have a problem ^.^ But yes...Considering it's Miley :3 I don't blame her either xD You gotta burn your underwear? LMAO. Woops o.o Haha, it's a little weird, but weird is awesome c: Lolol. Thanks for the funny review and Enjoy L=

**SuperGravyMan**:Ahh, so I take it that you do all that creepy stuff when you're in love haha. It's still a bit creeper-ish, but totally cute...depending on the person O_O Lolol. Clever me? Thanks, lol but I wasn't trying to sneak them in haha :p Oh wow, well of course the story is always open to perception so go for that theory lmao! Thanks for the review and the band recommendation L: Enjoy!

**DemenaLuvr**: Awh, thank you and O_O I don't know if I'm supposed to be flattered or worried, haha. Please don't slap me :3 Hah, good thing you don't know where I live ^.^ Thanks for the nice/scary review and Enjoy c;

**Fany**: Lol, glad you love the story and yeah she is a creep with the bra xD Lmao, Thanks and Enjoy!

**Greatpretender27**: Awh, I'm embarrassing you? I'm sorry, lmao :p Haha, love that you called Mikayla a Stud Muffin ^.^ lol. Oh geez O_O TMI ;p LMAO! Thanks for calling my writing impressive and epic. Those compliments keep me writing :D Also, yeah I might have a thing with collared shirts :3 Ohwellhaha Thanks for the awesome review and Enjoy! ^.^

**bella-rosalie-alice**: Aww, thanks for saying you love this story. It's okay, better late than never, but thank you for just reading c: I agree, they are cute together, and here you go xD Enjoy the update!

**Luz4mj1995**: Lmfao Omgosh...sniff her panties? O_O That's just crossing a line LOLOL. D'aww, you're sweet c: But he didn't really hurt me, he was like holding my wrist really tight -_- Being a total douche. He got what he deserved :3 Haha, omgosh, you always expect them to 'rump' o; Lolol. You're the second person to say they want to slap me -_- I feel so violated, lol. Haha I am a heightist :p Thanks for the funny review and Enjoy!

**SelenaCyrus**: Oh wow, you think you're in love with me? ^.^ Awh, I send the love back c: Thank you for saying I made an entertaining story and haha, uhh glad I could make you squirm, lolol. Awesome review, loved it and Enjoy the chappy :D

**MishkaLover**: Lmfao, a rap about creeper teachers? And O_O It bugs you that you can't stop reading my story? Is that a compliment? Lol :p Aww, don't pout :3 Here, enjoy this update xD

**Chapter 22**

**Mikayla's POV**

I forced myself to get up and went into Miley's bathroom. I looked at my messy hair, and ran my fingers through it, trying to make it look a bit neater.

Yawning, I set the water to a warm temperature and washed my face, then brushed my teeth with the toothbrush she put out for me.

After drying my face and hands, I smoothed over my now wrinkled clothes and decided I wanted breakfast. Opening the door, I froze seeing Miley.

She was focused on a page in her book, and her right hand was scribbling away on a notepad. What caught my attention were the plastic reddish-brown frames she wore. I crossed my arms leaning against the door's entrance. Miley wearing glasses, being all studious and focused on her work was totally cute/hot/sexy. Damn.

I smiled as she looked up and quickly took off the glasses, dropping them on the table.

"Oh hey, haha." Was she shy about them?

"Hey." I said walking over. I picked up the glasses, and put them back on her gently.

"I like these." She looked down, but using my finger I lifted her chin back up. "I really do." I murmured, leaning down and kissing her.

"Really? They're not too geeky?" She mumbled. Shaking my head I smirked.

"No, they're absolutely sexy." I whispered. I pulled back, staring at her, smiling as her eyes were closed. "I'll make you some breakfast while you study." I kissed her lips quickly again and turned, walking off into the kitchen.

I looked through her fridge to see what I could make and settled on eggs. They're probably the only thing I can make properly anyways. Normally I'd cook them in a non-stick frying pan, no yellow, with salt, pepper, and onions.

However considering that this was Miley I decided to cook them in butter, with half the yellow and cheddar cheese. Along with two slices of toast and a cup of coffee I carried out her breakfast and placed it on the table to see she wasn't sitting on the couch studying. I frowned and looked around.

"Miley?" I called. I went into her room and checked, but she wasn't there. I checked the bathroom and nothing. I looked everywhere, but couldn't find her. What the fuck? Finally I ran to the front door, ripping it open hastily to see her standing there, talking to her dad.

She turned to see me, reading the tension in my stance. I quickly straightened, hiding my worry as her father looked at me.

"Hey...Mikayla, right?" He asked.

"Uhh yeah. Hi Mr. Stewart." He furrowed his brows looking between Miley and I.

"Hi...What are you doing here?" I searched my mind for a good lie and I could tell Miley was struggling with one herself, so I smiled confidently and walked over to her. If I act like I have the right to be here, then he won't question it too much.

"For our anthropology class, the professor is having us work on a paper together. It's based solely on research and due during finals, so we're trying to get it out of the way now to have more study-time." I explained. Miley nodded fluidly with the words I said.

"Yeah, so anyways dad, what did you drop by for?" She said changing the subject. However Mr. Stewart looked at me. His eyes scanned my clothes and my hair. It was clear that he was picking up on the fact that I slept here. In my mind, I commended him. He's observant.

"You guys were researching all night?" He questioned, testing me to see if I would lie to him. I beat Miley to an answer, knowing she'd be too scared to tell the truth.

"Well, we tried, but coffee can only do so much. I fell asleep and I guess Miley was being nice and left me to rest. I just woke up and we just started working again."

"So why did you come out here looking so alarmed?" Damn man, chill.

"Miley said she'd be in the living room. I was in the bathroom so when I came out to see her gone, I was worried."

"Why worried?"

"Dad! What's with the twenty questions." He looked at her, then me.

"Miley, can I talk to you in private." He requested. Miley nodded and without asking I went back into the apartment, pissed off.

I watched from the window, carefully. He knew. He had to know. I watched as he became infuriated while talking to Miley, his movements more and more animated. Fuck.

After about five minutes of his rapid talking, Miley waved her hand indifferently as if fed up with him and walked back inside, locking the door. I moved to the couch as though I were sitting there the whole time.

"Everything okay?" She lifted a brow.

"You can guess, you were watching." My shoulders slumped.

"How'd you know?"

"I don't really know...maybe it's the fact that you're my stalker." She pointed out. "But that doesn't matter. My dad doesn't like me working with you. He said he heard at the party that you're a lesbian and I shouldn't associate myself with people like you." I nodded.

"I figured he knew. Does he know about us though...I mean...Is there even an us?" I questioned for the first time, my heart sinking. Everything was going perfectly till her dad showed up. I don't like Miley's family.

Miley sat on my lap, holding my hand and smiled.

"There is definitely an us. Don't even question that. However, my dad can't know. He wouldn't be able to handle it. Trust me, I'll tell him when I'm not depending on him for my college tuition and stuff."

"Yeah, that makes sense." I sighed. "But your breakfast is getting cold. I need to go home and get ready. I'll pick you up, okay?" She kissed me and shook her head, moving so she could lay on the couch while pulling me to lay on her.

"We have time. Just hold me." She mumbled. Pulling away, I stood up making her pout. I laughed and ran over, got her textbook and went back to lay with her.

"If we're going to lay here, you might as well study."

I switched our positions so she was on top of me, her back to my front. I held the book open for her and she let out an exaggerated sigh.

"And to think I was going to try and get into your pants."

"Wait what?" I said trying to sit up, but she wouldn't let me. Instead she laughed and took her book from me.

"But you're right, I should study."

"Ughh, fuck." I grunted, pissed at losing my chance. "Seriously?"

"Mhm." I sighed, letting myself cool down. She was so not serious...was she? Fuck.

* * *

><p>"They're late." I grumbled glancing at my watch.<p>

"Yeah, if Jesse doesn't answer my text in the next 5 minutes, you're free to run away with me." I laughed pulling Miley's chair closer to me.

"How do you feel about Public displays of affection?" I asked letting my hand rest on her leg. She looked down, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"I don't know, wanna find out?" She asked, grinning.

"Is that even a question?" I leaned in wanting to kiss her, but she teased me, by gripping my upper thigh, moving her hands upwards and evading my lips. "Miley!" I squealed falling out of my seat. "Shit." I cussed getting up. Ugh, did I really just fucking squeal?

"PDA doesn't mean feel me up in public!" I whisper-yelled, but she crossed her legs smugly and shrugged.

"Someone's a big baby today."

"What the hell! No! I just don't want to start something that can't be finished." I moved my chair about 3 feet away from hers and sat again, sulking.

"Mikayla...Please don't mope."

"If you promise to stop teasing me."

"Fine, I won't touch you." She sighed.

"You can touch me...just...not that close to, ya know." She smiled, nodding.

"Okay, fine." I moved back over to her.

"Hey girls." Jesse called out. We looked over to see Jesse tugging Oliver along. Oliver seemed shy, but it was cute because they were holding hands.

"Hey." I replied as they took seats across from us.

"Hey Jesse, how many labs do you need help with?" Miley asked.

"Just one, Oliver was able to help me with a few."

"Really?"

"Mhm, he took Chemistry last term, so he knew most of it except my last one."

Miley and Jesse began working on the lab, while I focused on my own essay and Oliver was busy on his laptop doing research for his paper.

"Uhh, hey guys." We all looked up to see Lily standing there. I was surprised that Chazz wasn't with her.

"Where's your boyfriend?" I asked.

"Oh, he's in class." I nodded. I didn't realize that they went to our college too.

"Sup Lily?" Jesse said and Oliver has sat up straighter. I could read the tension in him.

"I was hoping I could talk to you Oliver." She said lowly, unable to look at Jesse.

"Yeah, of course." Oliver breathed out. I gave him a hopeful smile as he followed Lily to another table.

"You okay?" Miley asked Jesse.

"Yeah, just worried for him."

"Why?"

"I just feel like every time he talks to her, he ends up hurting."

"Oh…" I trailed off, taking Miley's hand. I hope we never go through that.

"Let's just finish this." Jesse sighed and they went back to working on their lab. I tried to finish my essay, but I found myself looking at Oliver and Lily.

I do like Jesse and Oliver being together, but in all honesty, there's something they don't have that's present between Oliver and Lily.

Over an hour later we managed to finish our work and Lily stood up first, looking at her watch. Guess Chazz is out of class.

She moved in and hugged Oliver tightly around the neck. They were actually smiling before she walked away. She turned back, waving and then disappeared through the exit.

That left Oliver sitting there alone. He rested his hand on his chin, lost in some other world. I glanced at Jesse to see he was studying Oliver, a small smile on his lips.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked. He looked at me and shrugged.

"I don't know…Oli seems happy is all." Oliver stood and walked back over to us, hands in his pockets.

"Hey." He said falling into his seat, with a laugh.

"How'd it go?" Jesse asked him.

"Really good actually. Lily heard the rumors about me and you and she said she's really happy for me. We kinda just talked and caught up. It was nice, ya know?" Jesse smiled taking his hand.

"Yeah, I know."

From there we all packed up our things and headed out. It was a really nice day as we walked down the pathway and the wind was beginning to pick up.

"So what are your plans for the day?" Miley asked as she played with my fingers. She's so adorable.

"Jesse is taking me to one of his gigs." Oliver grinned.

"Yep. He's gonna see my band live for the first time."

"That's cool."

"Yeah, you two wanna come?" Jesse offered.

"No, still got one more class and then I need to study." I said.

"Same." Miley added since we had anthropology together today.

"Well, doesn't matter. We can hang after finals sometime." Jesse suggested.

"Yeah, I don't mind." I murmured.

"Hey Oliver! Stop!" A deep voice called from behind. We all stopped to see Chazz coming towards us.

"What does he want?" Oliver muttered. "I've never even spoken to him before."

"Ryder saw you hugging my girl! Is that true?" He demanded, clearly pissed.

"Well, we talked and when we said goodbye, we hugged, so yes, that is true." Oliver said, confusion in his eyes.

"Don't fucking touch her, okay?"

"If she tells me that herself, then sure." Oliver responded.

"Listen, I know you're in love with her. Trust me, I see how pathetically you watch her. At this point it's just annoying, so lay off."

"Listen, bro. No one meant any trouble. Back off and stop being such a douche." Jesse cut in annoyed.

"Oh, you must be Jesse. Lily told me about you. I don't need to listen to a Fag, so whatever."

"The only Fag here is you after I stick a branch up your ass." I muttered.

"What did you say!" Chazz demanded. I rolled my eyes, pulling away from Miley and stepping up to Chazz. He wasn't that much taller than me.

"I said I'm going to stick a branch up your…"

"Mikayla!" Miley scolded, grabbing my hand and pulling me back. Oliver was laughing and Jesse was holding one back.

"Okay so we have two fags and a dyke. Big whoop." Chazz grumbled focusing on Oliver again.

"Just back off, okay?"

"Don't tell me what to do. Lily speaks to me of her own free will. I don't call her or anything, so if you have testosterone issues because she prefers this gay fag over all your macho crap, then tell her about it." Oliver suggested seriously.

"Oh my god! Chazz!" Lily exclaimed running over. "I was waiting for you and then Ryder tells me you went to find Oliver just cause we were talking today. What are you trying to do?"

"I'm just telling him to back off." Lily looked at Oliver apologetically.

"Chazz, he didn't do anything, can we just go. I'd rather talk this out with you."

"Not till this Fag agrees to leave you alone." A certain emotion entered Lily's eyes.

"What the fuck…Don't call him that." Lily said pissed.

"Why? He's with a guy. That makes him a Fag."

"True, but you choose to look at it negatively. I am a Fag. Go ahead. Call me that again." Oliver offered.

"Fucking Fag!" Chazz yelled frustrated.

"Oh god, can you shut up…" Lily asked her boyfriend, annoyed.

"Stop defending him. All he does is screw us up. I want him to get it through his thick head that you don't need him!"

"And what if I do!" Lily asked putting all his attention on her.

"Wow Lils, now he's fucking with your mind. Chazz pushed her harshly behind him as though she were nothing and without thinking about it, went to swing at Oliver.

Jesse caught his hand, holding him back, but Oliver looked at Lily then at Chazz, filled with anger. I could see the madness in him breaking out.

Come on Oliver. I thought to myself. Let it out.

"You pushed her…" Oliver murmured glaring at him.

Jesse quickly let Chazz go and stepped back, his hands in the air.

"Fuck you. She's my girlfriend. Get over it."

"She may be your girlfriend, but she's my heart and you don't fuck with my heart!" Oliver growled, walking forward. Chazz stepped back realizing how serious this turned and he tried to run, but Jesse being awesome put his foot out and tripped him.

Oliver tackled Chazz to the ground and let his right fist slam into his face. Numerous times.

Miley was gripping my hand tightly while I was smiling. Way to go Oli! Jesse had his arms crossed and Lily was stunned, before she quickly gripped Oliver's jacket, pulling him back.

"Oli! Stop!" He allowed himself to be dragged off by her. She took his hand and glared at him, staring at his reddened and possibly bruised fist. "You can't do that." She whispered.

"Sorry." He sighed, running his other hand through his hair.

"Yo Oliver! What the fuck!" Ryder yelled running over. Ryder looked at his cousin, dropped his bag and without hesitation Jesse took one swing at him, knocking him out cold. Damn.

Jesse hid his hand in his pocket and looked off, smiling and bouncing on his feet.

"I feel so left out." I murmured earning a giggle from Miley.

"There's a branch over there." I broke out laughing when I saw it.

"Oh gosh Miley. I was kidding about that."

"Well, I never know with you." She chuckled leaning her head on mine.

"I have to go." Lily sighed walking over to Chazz. Oliver's jaw was set and he nodded. Jesse went over and took Oliver's hand.

"Come on Oli. Let's go wash your hands of him" They walked off and Lily looked down at Ryder and Chazz, then in the direction of Oliver. She shrugged, took her bag and walked over to us, giving Miley a hug.

"I'm so sorry. This was all so stupid."

"What's stupid is you letting a guy like Oliver go." I said, feeling Miley squeeze my hand .

"I know…Trust me. I know. I just…I don't know how to tell him that. And now he's happy with Jesse, I won't screw that up for him."

"Oh my gosh, you both are so dumb! Please Lily, just tell him." She frowned and turned away.

"I'll try." She murmured before walking away, leaving her beat up boyfriend and his knocked out cousin on the concrete. Miley watched her best friend walk away with a sad look.

I simply picked up the long branch and looked at Chazz.

"So can I?" I questioned earning a shove and giggle from Miley.

"Eww! Please don't!" She laughed grabbing my hand and dragged me away from the scene and towards class.

I think I'll keep this branch. It's kinda funny.

**A/N**: Thank you for reading xD And Review please! Love Ya'll!


	23. Chapter 23

**Obsession**

**DemanaLuvr**: Lol, thanks L= Haha, glad you find Mikayla's hormones hilarious ^.^Awh, you're a book worm? That's awesome xD Thanks for the review! Enjoy [=

**SuperGravyMan**: Lmao! I guess it does xD Omgosh haha Sexy glasses and angry daddies? That made me laugh c: Aww, I'm sure it will work out for you L= And in the meantime, yes, enjoy this story lolol. Thanks for the awesome review ^.^

**Musicisinmysoul**: Lolol, you clearly enjoyed that fight scene c: Thanks for the review and Enjoy xD

**Faded Innocence**: I can't believe you actually did that -_- Lmao. Anyways, Enjoy the update!

**penis**: yes, ew would be correct, lolol. Thanks for the creepy review? Enjoy, lol.

**AnnieMJFan:** Nice name, sounds familiar c: Lolol, thanks so much and enjoy the chappy!

**MishkaLover:** No apologies necessary, I understood what you were saying and I take it as a compliment xD Lmfao! Glad you found it so funny it wasn't funny O_O Haha :3 A stick fight? Ass beating? Sounds promising! LMAO! Aww, glad I could teach you something, haha xD Thanks for the hilarious review and hey! Don't jump out at me O_O I may accidently push you on the tracks :3 Anyways, enjoy c: lol.

**Bella-rosalie-alice**: The branch would be long and thick...O_O LMAO. Thanks for the review and Enjoy!

**Greatpretender27**: Haha, I agree. Geeky glasses...haha :3 Oh geez, role play ^.^ What the hell? Researched her body? LMFAO! Nice haha. You're funny, loved the review and Enjoy xD

**DoIHaveTo:** Lmfao, smh at you. Yes, Pda does not mean public teasing/feeling up. LMAO. Shame on you and Miley :p Aww, you're the more boyish one in your relationships? That's cute ^.^ Also haha yeah, Mikayla's such a creeper :D Thanks for the review, the compliments, and Enjoy!

**Luz4Mj1995**: Aw, thanks ^.^ Thanks for the review and do Enjoy this chappy L=

**James888**: Lmfao oh my god. That'd be funny if Miley came out in some retarded looking outfit and Mikayla just sighed going on and on about how Sexy she is, haha! I could see that ^.^ Lmao...Chazz walking around with a branch up there...sounds tough, lol xD Thank you for the awesome review and Enjoy!

**Kram95**: Aww, thanks and lol, Chazz is a douche :o Thanks for saying I'm a good writer, yes they are hot and enjoy the update! ^.^

**Fany**: Lol, as you wish ^.^ Enjoy!

**Chapter 23**

**Mikayla's POV**

Finals week was driving everyone crazy, Miley and myself included. I was working on a paper while Miley was annotating her book. She was highlighting earlier till I told her that shit doesn't work. Waste of time to be honest.

So now she's writing all over her book, talking to the text like I told her to. I was supposed to be revising my paper, and start organizing my portfolio for one other class, but I found myself sitting at her desk, chin in hand, gazing at her sitting and working on the couch.

She glanced up at me, looked down, then chuckled and looked back up.

"Aren't you supposed to finish your paper?" She inquired. I groaned and shut my laptop screen.

"What if I took a break from this paper to study?" I asked.

"That works." She laughed and refocused on her book. I stared at her for a moment, grinned getting an idea and got up, walking over to Miley.

I grabbed her book, immediately gaining her attention. What I loved about Miley is that she's always so playful. Without a second thought she lunged for me and I dodged, jumping on the couch and then over it.

"Mikayla! Gimme my book!" She demanded, amusement clear in her voice.

"No! I wanna study!" I growled running into her room. I jumped on top of her bed, standing tall and proud, holding the book up in the air, like it were a prize.

She giggled as she tackled me down, ripping the book from my grip, but I closed my arms around her, happy to have gotten my real prize.

"How are you gonna study my book?" She questioned, kissing my nose.

"I didn't wanna study the stupid book. That was all part of a bigger plan." I stated with a small smirk. Her elbow pressed into the mattress as she leaned her chin on her hand and smiled curiously at me.

"Oh yeah, so what was the point of this little plan?"

"To get you into bed and then…study you!" I announced rolling us over swiftly. She went into a fit of laughter as I tickled her sides.

"Kaylaaaa, pleeease stop!" She begged. I did stop, but what I loved about this moment was looking down at her as she tried to gain her breath, in one of the happiest moods I've ever had her in.

As she recovered from my attack, I rested my head against her chest and just listened to the sound of her heart beating fast, like that first time. This was one of my favorite and most soothing sounds. Her fingers tangled into my hair, naturally. I'd find myself in this position with Miley pretty often lately.

Normally it was late at night though, and she'd stroke my hair till I felt asleep to the rhythm of her heartbeat. But it was early and I wasn't tired.

Turning my face, I pressed my lips against her skin, which her low V-neck allowed. I could sense the immediate change in her mood.

"Kayla…" I looked up, smiling.

"Hmm?"

"I…Umm, what's on your mind? Be honest."

"How beautiful you are right now." I answered, and that was true. I was thinking that…among other things.

"Yeah I know…you always say that though…that I'm beautiful or you're lucky to be with me, or that I don't want to know but, when we're like this…what do you really think?" I furrowed my brows.

"Miley, don't worry about that. Don't feel bad, please. I can wait." She shook her head, rolling us over so she was above me.

"Tell me what you think when I'm on top of you like this." I swallowed. Uh oh.

"Umm…I can't really…think." I muttered uncertain of where this was going. Her right hand traveled down, resting on my stomach.

"But you must be thinking something." I let out a nervous laugh and went to move her hand, but instead, she gripped my hand, pressing it into the bed. "Don't move that hand. Don't move at all." She ordered. I nodded, stunned. "So, what are you thinking about?" She asked again, and just as I was about to attempt to speak, her hand slid up my shirt, stealing my voice away.

"Fuck…" I whimpered. She chuckled.

"Is that it?" My eyes widened.

"Hey! I didn't mean it that way, no fair!" I protested, but her fingers brushed against my breast making me shut up.

"So, what are you really thinking?" Her voice was different. More seductive. I liked that.

"I uhh…I like it when you're like this…"

"Like what?"

"Seducing me or uhh…Taking charge." I mumbled.

"Why do you get so nervous when I take charge?" She questioned, pressing her lips to my neck. My eyes closed.

"Because…I, I'm afraid…It's too early to uhh, to touch you and when you get this way, I'm afraid of losing control." I admitted. Her tongue slid across my skin. I whimpered as her teeth gripped the flesh, harder and harder. "Miley, fuck." I cursed, feeling paralyzed.

"I agree, it's too early for you to touch me and that's really thoughtful of you." She murmured into my ear. I sighed, thinking it was over. I was wrong. "But what if I touched you?" I blinked rapidly.

"Huh?"

"I said, what if…"

"I heard you." I cut in, lifting my hand up to hold her face, but she caught it and pushed it back into the mattress.

"If you heard me, then you'd remember not to move." She scolded.

"Oh sorry." I muttered. "But…you wanna touch me?" She simply nodded, leaning her head back down into my neck, licking at the bite she created earlier. "We can wait." I sighed out from the sensation.

"We are waiting, but I want to touch you and taste you and explore you Mikayla." I sucked in a breath when her hand slid back up my shirt, under my bra and covered my breast.

"T, taste me?" I stuttered. She chuckled.

"Not like that…I just…I wanna try some things. But only if you say yes." Was there really even a choice?

"Yes." I moaned out as her lips dragged up to mine. She was teasing my nipple, making it unbearably hard. Her tongue found mine, licking slowly. Her mouth began to travel down.

My shirt and bra were stripped and I could see the intent in Miley's eyes as she moved lower, her attention fixed on my zipper. Resting her hand against the one area she shouldn't be near, her mouth continued in its tantalizing torture of discovering me. Tasting me.

She wasn't kidding. She licked my skin, her tongue snaking down my abdomen, stopping right about the waistband of my jeans. I expected her to undo them, but instead she moved back up, leaving the throbbing area untouched.

Her mouth worked over my breast continuously. She let out small moans of her own, indicating that she was actually enjoying what she was doing to me. I groaned out, and tried to grip her shirt, but she wouldn't let me.

Every time I moved my hands, she would firmly press them back on the mattress in place. I couldn't help that I naturally wanted to hold onto her right now.

"You can touch me when I lose control." She promised, sucking the aching nipple in between her lips, pulling harder. What does she mean? Lose control…

One of her hands were gripping my other breast tightly, sending waves downward as she slid her hand back down my tummy. I sucked in a breath when she undid the button to my jeans.

"Miley…what are…"

"Shhh, I just want to give you what you've been missing." I squirmed a little as she dragged down the metal zipper. My eyes screwed shut, and I felt any control I possessed disappear the moment her hand slid into my jeans.

Her fingers met with my wetness and she paused to immerse her sense of touch in the slippery liquid. She seemed affected and struggled with her own breathing as she felt me.

"You're soaking…" She trailed off looking up at me. Meeting her eyes, a stab of pleasure ran through me as her fingers experimented.

"Miley!" I gasped. "I…" I gave up on talking and focused on breathing as she spread the liquid all over my folds.

I couldn't help but grasp onto her. Her mouth went back to work on my breasts and I took the chance to slide both hands into her hair, tangling it between my fingers. "Please Miley…I need to hold you…" I begged before she could remove my hands.

Her response was to press two fingers against my entrance, then slide one finger all the way inside.

Biting back hard, I held in a whimper, arching slightly.

Her thumb brushed a certain throbbing flesh that brought me closer. I held in all my curses, all my moans, all my whimpers, and every cry of pleasure I could.

The restraint was quickly fading. One finger pulled out and unexpectedly two entered. Her mouth found mine in a deep, searing kiss.

My vision blurred. My knuckles whitened, gripping her hair as her fingers slid fluidly in and out of me. All the sounds I held back erupted against her lips. My lower body bucked up sporadically against her and my release swept throughout my whole body.

I could feel the pleasure taking me to a place I'd never known to exist.

And when I came down, limp from my climax, I opened my eyes to see Miley.

My Miley.

I sighed out harshly searching for my breath still, but let out a funny sound when she zipped up my jeans and closed the button. She laid down against me fully, looking up as I spiraled back from where she just took me.

"Wow…" I whispered for a lack of words.

"We need to study." She said, amused, but something in her eyes called out to me. There was this innocence that shone through. A purity that spoke soundly. I mustered all my energy and rolled us, so I was on top. I let my hand find hers.

"You Miley, are amazing." I whispered. "I know you're not ready, but when you are…whenever that is, however close or far that moment is, I want you to know that you're amazing. Of every person I've ever come across, none of them come close to you. I'm not saying that because you just gave me the best orgasm of my life. I'm saying this because you deserve to know." Miley was studying my face intently. She looked away, then back at me.

"Was that really your best orgasm? I mean…You've had lots…You can't be sure." I laughed.

"Miley, shhh." I kissed her lips trying to console her wandering thoughts.

"Yeah, I've had lots…but never like this. Sex is a complex thing. When it's with people you barely care for, I guess it's hard to be so present like I was just now. It's like I wasn't feeling the full depth of that release till it was you giving it to me. I wouldn't lie about this Miley. I think it's the connection I feel with you. Whether you're experienced or not…that's just a minor detail. The thing that gets me is what I feel when we're together. I'd be happy just lying in bed with you. That's the difference for me. I care for you. I'm invested in you. That's why you get me and you affect me so much."

"I'm glad you said that, I was worried about it ya know." I chuckled and hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry. You're amazing. Plus, that wasn't even the real deal and you still just...yeah. And I'm never letting you go. No matter what Miley. I want you forever." I admitted, making her laugh.

"Slow down before you start sounding like a stalker again." She teased.

"I don't care if I'm your stalker. In my mind, I'm your lover. Nothing else matters to me."

"It's scary how much you love me."

"Love's a scary thing. I just hope it's the love itself and not me that scares you."

"You? You don't scare me even a little. But your feelings, they overwhelm me sometimes." She confessed.

"You overwhelm me all the time. Your presence alone, it affects all my senses. It slows and quickens everything. I get lost in the moments I'm with you, but at the same time it goes by quickly. It's like…I'm frozen and falling quickly all at once. I can't explain it."

Miley was silent, before kissing me slowly.

"I think you just did."

We ended up forgetting to study as we fell asleep, locked away in each other's arms.

Is this how it feels to be lost and found all at once?

* * *

><p><strong>1 week later<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mikayla!" Miley yelled giggling as she ran right into my arms. I caught her and lifted her up, spinning around.<p>

"Mileyyy! It's overrr!" I shouted happily. I put her down to receive a lingering kiss.

"Come on you two!" Oliver laughed.

"Shush Oli! Finals are over! That means I get to spend all my vacation time with my girlfriend so excuse me for being excited!" Miley said and kissed me again for emphasis.

"Wait…You said girlfriend." I mumbled. Miley furrowed her brows.

"And?"

"That's the first time…You usually call me stalker." I smiled as Miley rolled her eyes and gripped my hair tightly, kissing me hard.

"You are my fucking stalker girlfriend lover person!" She declared.

"Oh my god! You ate skittles!" Jesse scolded.

"Wait what? No!" Miley growled, hiding behind me.

Fun Fact: When Miley eats sour skittles she gets ridiculously hyper and can't help but act more childlike than ever.

"Miley." I said sternly. Her hands wrapped around my waist from behind and she pressed her face against mine.

"Yes my awesome beautiful girlfriend?" She responded. Ugh, how can I scold her when she does this?

"Awh, nothing. You want more skittles?" I offered making her giggle and kiss my cheek.

"Yes! I want a lot more! Like…like a whole bag! Not a skittles bag though! Like…Like a grocery bag!"

"Her dentist is gonna be pissed." Jesse commented.

"Her dentist? Talk about her doctor." Oliver added.

"Shut up you guys." I grumbled while Miley pressed a longer kiss to my cheek, making a funny sound.

"Your cheeks are so soft Kayla, I could just eat it." And with that statement, she actually fucking tried and bit my cheek, playfully sucking it in.

"Miley!" I protested. "What the hell!" I wiped my cheek as Jesse and Oliver laughed aloud at us.

"What? You said you wanted me to eat you…"

"Oh my gosh! It's eat me out, not eat me!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Too much info!" Jesse announced. Miley giggled pulling me closer and kissed my cheek again.

"Leave us alone." She mumbled.

"Actually I gotta get going." Oliver said, getting up from the steps he was seated on. We were outside the main college building. Jesse stood as well.

"Yeah, I gotta go as well."

"Where to?" I asked.

"Ahh, well Lily wants to talk to me. So I'm going to her place." Miley laughed and whispered in my ear.

"They're so gonna do it!"

"Shh!" I chuckled, hoping she was right.

"Hey, it's gonna be fine Oli. Just be honest about your feelings if she asks. Tell her how you've really been without her, don't hold back." Jesse advised squeezing his shoulder.

"Thanks, I appreciate everything though." Oliver said and Jesse pulled him in for a hug.

A few days ago Oliver told Jesse that his heart is way too attached to Lily and that he couldn't fool himself or Jesse. I think Oliver was right to do that because the longer they kept it going the harder it would be in the end.

"No thanks necessary. I'm glad I dated you Oli, I'd like to think it helped open Lily's eyes and let her know that you can be with someone else too." Oliver smiled and returned the hug.

"That's where we're wrong Jesse. Yeah I could be with someone else, but then again am I really ever there? Fully? The answer is no. Lily, whether she likes it or not will always be the only one."

"I understand that." Jesse murmured, kissing into his hair affectionately before they pulled away simultaneously. "I hope she does too." Oliver nodded, with a small smile and glanced at Miley and I.

"Bye girls, have fun tonight!" He teased, pulling his book bag over his shoulder and heading off.

"Oh we will." Miley whispered against my ear. Goddamn, it's crazy how she does this to me.

"Just wait Miley. I'm not giving in that easy again."

"Oh yeah? Not what you were saying this morning in the car." She taunted. Jesse was completely oblivious to what we were saying as he put his jacket on and grabbed his book bag.

"Miley! Shh!"

"I believe it was me that was telling you to be quiet." I closed my eyes as a certain sensation washed over me. My girlfriend makes me feel like such a whore. It's not fair!

"Ughh Miley! When do I finally get to show you what you're doing to me?" I asked, frustrated.

"Hey you two, I gotta go before I'm late." Jesse interrupted.

"Late for what? A gig?" I asked, trying to concentrate cause having Miley so close that I can feel her breath against my ear when she's saying such…bad things…Yeah, not helping.

"No, actually. A friend of mine set me up on a blind date."

"Oh cool!" Miley said. "What's the person like?"

"Not sure, I just know that he's an actor, he goes right here for college, oh…and his name is Beck."

"Ah, cool name. Good luck." I wished.

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it cause I hear he's really cute." Jesse murmured looking down.

"Oh come on dude, look at you! Even Oli said you look like a Greek god!"

"I know but still! This guy is an actor! He's totally gonna be hot! It's not even a question!"

"Jesse. You are a musician. You play in a band. You write your own lyrics! You're sweet, kind and considerate! This Beck guy doesn't stand a chance man! He's gonna fall in love even before your eyes lock and hands touch." Jesse laughed at me, but clearly was shy about the whole thing.

"We'll see." He smiled walking over to give us both a hug. "And I'll see you girls around. Soon, I hope." Jesse said, then walked off leaving me with Miley.

It's funny how I'm still scared to be alone with her sometimes.

"So, care to go back to your place?" She questioned.

"If you promise not to tease me anymore."

"Hmm…" She pretended to think about it. "I'm sorry, but that's just not a promise I'm willing to make."

"Miley!"

"Oh come on Kayla, let's go, please?" I can't believe myself. "And for the record, I just wanna cuddle." She mumbled, taking my hand and dragging me towards my car. She was so cute when she was all pouty like that.

"Okay Miley, we can cuddle all you want." I offered.

Soon enough we were in my car, driving towards my place. Why do I have the feeling that Miley wants to do a lot more than cuddle with me?

The moment I reached my block, I noticed a police car and two officers leaning against it, as though just waiting.

"What's going on?" Miley asked.

"I don't know, but it can't be good…" I parked and the moment I got out the two cops walked over to me and Miley.

"Mikayla Marshall?" The shorter, chubby one asked.

"Yes?" I answered and without another word the taller, more built officer grabbed my arms, turned me around and started cuffing me.

"Hey, what the hell!" I protested.

"What are you doing! You can't arrest her without a reason!" Miley yelled grabbing the cops arm.

The chubby one pulled her away, holding her back.

"Sorry Ms. Miley, but she's under arrest for the brutal assault of Earl Stewart." He informed us.

"Wait what! Isn't he in Tennessee or something?" I asked, confused. And how did he know Miley's name? Fucking cops!

"Yes, but you've been reported for your psychotic violent tendencies that you've demonstrated on him. So please cooperate."

The taller officer began reading my rights before I was shoved into the back of the car, a little roughly I might add, and Miley was being forced away from the car in tears.

"It'll be okay Miley! I'll be out soon! Just relax and I love you!" I called out for the first time. I didn't even get to hear a response because the cop slammed the door in my face. The other officer forced Miley to stay on the steps before he rushed back to the car to drive away.

She ran back, and I could see the pain in her eyes and the sobs that were shaking her whole body. My heart felt like it was breaking as the cops pulled away leaving her behind in a mess. I pressed my forehead against the window, tears slipping out knowing that she was alone and hurt.

What have I done? I should have killed her uncle. I should have made getting arrested worth it. I should have fucking murdered him.

**A/N**: Thanks for reading and please review! Love you all :3


	24. Chapter 24

**Obsession**

**DemenaLuvr**: I would agree with your first statement ^.^ Awh, you got your friends and girlfriend to read my stories c: That's awesome =D Your review and you saying that I was born to write does mean a lot to me. It honestly does and I thank you for telling me that. I not only appreciate it, but it inspires me when anyone tells me that. You're amazing for telling me and thanks for being a fan :) Love the review as well as you and Enjoy the chapter!

**Musicisinmysoul**: Lol, sorry the update wasn't sooner, but Enjoy this! :)

**Don'tcarewhatpeoplesay**: Lol, I thank you for the long explanation about your computer and phone, lol. Love the review super duper much! Enjoy this chappy =]

**greatpretender27**: Lmao, yeah skittles part was fun ^.^ Thank you for the funny review and Enjoy the update L=

**bella-rosalie-alice**: Awh, I'm sorry you cried :c I didn't mean to :'[ Thank you for the review and Enjoy this! :3

**Faded Innocence**: I had to read your review about 11 times lmfao and I'm still like 'Wth!' lol! Nothing happened under my covers D; Nothing I say! Nothing! :3 And I do not spy on people :c LMAO. I think Mikayla would like your suggestion. All is well with me and I hope things are going your way ^.^ Till next time, enjoy this chapter! :)

**SuperGravyMan**: I like the way you think ^.^ Sorry for making you wait, hope you didn't explode with anticipation (Cause that doesn't sound dirty at all, lmao) and Enjoy this chappy :D

**Luz4mj1995**: LOL. Goddamn, your review was awesome xD Lmfao What the floodles? ^.^ And yes. Miley effed Mikayla with authority c: Lmao, thank you for the review and Enjoy this! [=

**MishkaLover**: Awh, sorry for the emotional rollercoaster :c I heard about the ending of Loving Annabelle which explains why I haven't watched it yet :3 I hate sad endings -_- Anywho, wow...someone is pissed at Earl, lmao! Whoa...nice story lmfao! Your poor mangled shoe D; But at least you were saved O_O lol. Thanks for the interesting review and Enjoy the update c:

**James888**: Lmao! I loved your review xD I would definitely love to donate to that fund to put a hit out on Earl xD I'm sure a few others readers would join, and hell one of them might volunteer to be the hitman :D LMAO. Thank you for the detailed review and Enjoy [=

**penis**: Lol, I don't know why but you make me laugh. Thanks again and Enjoy L=

**A/N**: Everyone's been pushing for Miley's POV, so I have decided to share with you her thoughts :] Enjoy it, lol xD

**Warning**: Lots of violence o.o...Beware :3

**Chapter 24**

**Mikayla's POV**

"With the way Earl was talking about you, I would think you're the devil, but lookin at ya now you're just a scared little girl, ain't ya hun?" The tough looking cop asked, watching me in the rear view mirror. My reddened and damp eyes met his, processing what he said to me.

"Wait…You…You're kidding." I muttered confused. Immediately my tears disappeared. He grinned, shaking his head.

"How can a little wisp of a thing like you be dangerous?" The other one asked, turning to look at me. I swallowed realizing that I was in deep shit right now.

"I don't know. Maybe Earl is just the definition of a Pussy." That pissed them off.

"Don't talk about what you don't know."

"All I know is that he can't get sex on his own, and I bet you two are the same. You're not even cops are you, probably just jobless idiots who can't get laid."

"We are cops you bitch!" The built one yelled. "We just happen to know when whores like you need a lesson! That's why we're gonna take care of you and Earl is gonna take care of your little girlfriend. What you need is a real man to fix that 'lesbian' problem of yours."

Maybe I should be worried that these two rather large men just informed me that they're planning to rape me…but that didn't even seem to register. My mind was taking in what I just heard.

Earl…Miley…I think I'm gonna puke.

"Stop this fucking car!" I demanded. The fatass laughed like I was kidding.

"Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do if we don't?"

"You don't want to know. But I'm not letting that piece of shit touch Miley again." I swore it to myself.

"Yeah, don't count on saving her now. She's probably half way to Tennessee and you'll never see her again." My heart dropped.

"What…No…That can't…No!" I yelled kicking the seat. "Stop this car or you're fucking dead!"

The built guy reacted quickly and pulled out his gun, turning in his seat. He gripped my hair, pressing the cold metal into the side of my head.

"Don't threaten me." He snarled. "I'm the one with the gun. I'm the one with the power." He spat. "Miley is being dragged off to Tennessee and you'll have to live with what you did. You started it. You are the reason Earl won't let her go this time. He's teaching you a lesson and he's using her to do it. So before you blame us, try to understand that you've caused this. You've hurt her, not us." He was trying to make me believe his words.

I sort of did.

If I had killed Earl, this wouldn't even be a problem right now. I will never regret hurting him. I'll only regret leaving him alive to do this.

We had been driving for two hours. I was silent, trying to think of how to get to Miley. It's a long plane ride to Tennessee if that's really where she's going. How can this happen? I mean…wouldn't her dad know…Is he in on it too? It makes no sense to me. Maybe they're bullshitting me. My head was beginning to hurt.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" I questioned.

"Far. Where no one will hear your screams." I sighed. These idiots were serious. They were going to rape me or kill me. Or both. I chuckled to myself. This is really happening.

I closed my eyes.

Miley…I love you.

I hope she feels this emotion because I'm going to a place where that emotion may not be present for a while. It's the emotion that will take me away, far away, to a place where I won't hear anyone's screams. Not my own nor theirs.

"Wake up!" One of them yelled from the front as the car stopped. I didn't move.

"Leave her, it'll make it easier to tie her down if she's not fighting."

"Call in though and tell em we're going off duty now." These guys really are cops...But they were clearly not the good side of the law and whether there is a good side or not, I'm still not sure. The one in the passenger seat made the call while the chubby guy got out and came around to the right side, opening my door.

"He reached in, taking my arm, and I opened my eyes abruptly, connecting with his small beady ones. Alarm rang through his features as I pulled my head back and slammed it into his.

"Fuck! Brody!" He yelled stumbling back. Hooking my foot in the door handle I pulled it inwards as though to close it, making him advance, but instead I pushed it forward, slamming the door into his midsection. His face bounced off the top of the door before he fell backwards, having the wind knocked out of him completely.

All I had right now was my will to protect Miley. I didn't care about anything else. I heard the safety on Brody's gun go off. He rushed out of the car and I know I should have tried to get out and run.

But I didn't want to run.

He put that gun to my head. He thought he was stronger. He thought he could touch me. That pissed me off.

I pulled my right leg all the way up and when he appeared in the perfect position, I smashed my foot right into his knee using every amount of force I could find, willing it to go through. The sickening cracking of his bone sounded from the pressure, but I don't think I really heard it. His face turned livid and without caring I pulled my leg back again and repeated the motion just as quickly, not giving him a chance to use his gun.

He fell to the ground, convulsing and crying out in pain. The other one was trying to stand up and I quickly slid out of the car, landing near Brody. It was difficult since I had my hands restrained behind my back and my wrists burned, but I pulled the keys off of him and stood away, noticing his gun was not too far.

He was in too much pain to even consider it as I fumbled with the keys and un-cuffed myself. I ran over picking up the firearm just as the chubby cop got back to his feet, looking in horror at the bone protruding from his partner's leg. He looked at me, then at the gun in my hand.

I could shoot him. But that would be too easy. Instead I walked right over to him, pressing the weapon into his skull, the way Brody had done to me. I removed his revolver and tossed it away, then took his night stick.

"Please…I, I'll leave you alone." He stuttered. I glared at him, shaking my head.

"You don't get it, do you? I don't need your promises. I don't need you to think you're having mercy on me. I'm the one with the gun here, and like your good friend said, I now have the power. So strip and get on your knees." I ordered, stepping back two feet.

"W…What?" He cried.

"You heard me. And tell me, how many girls have you raped?" He couldn't answer me and that said enough. I put a bullet in his upper thigh first. He cried out in pain falling to the ground. I didn't need to waste any more time.

I dragged him over to his partner and cuffed them together. By the time I finished with them, both men had their pants down and nights sticks shoved as far up as I could get it. That's pretty deep considering how much they had pissed me off.

I chuckled watching them. Were these the same men who said they were taking me to a place where no one would hear my screams? They were right. Because no one came and they were screaming and howling at the top of their lungs.

I've wasted enough time on this trash. I made sure to take their dispatch radios, cell phones and keys. If no one comes along, they're going to die out here. Pants down, asses filled. The way rapist pigs should die. Slowy, torturously and suffering immensely.

I got into their police car and drove off; glad to have memorized the route they took me. The drive they took over 2 hours to make, I made in half an hour in my need to make sure Miley was okay. I ditched the car in some back alley and caught a cab the rest of the way.

She wasn't at her apartment. She wasn't at mine. I felt sick, reality hitting me.

I found my cell phone in my car where it was left and found there to be no messages or voicemails. I drove to Earl's house and broke in to find it empty.

I sat in my car, helpless.

I had two choices, sit here and be worthless or find her despite the lack of resources. I took a chance and dialed her cell phone. I drove towards the airport. I didn't know if she was in Tennessee or not, but I had to find out.

"Hello." A monotone voice answered. Holy shit…

"Hello! Is Miley there?" I asked, recognizing that this was her dad's voice.

"Listen. I know you think Miley is your girlfriend, but you've messed with her head enough. I'm taking her back home. Forget her. Please. Leave my daughter alone." He requested, and I was about to beg for his understanding when I heard Miley's voice in the background. I listened hard trying to pick up on what she said.

"Dad please! You can't take me there! I'm not lying! Uncle Earl is going to…" Before she could finish that said sentence I heard a loud slap. My breath ceased. He hit her.

"Don't lie about your uncle like that!" He growled angrily. I didn't hear anything else from Miley and the phone went dead. I dropped mine, wiped away these stray tears and pressed harder on the gas.

Everything was becoming a blur. But I wasn't going to get lost in this mess. I was going to find her. I promised I'd always save her.

I'd kill for her.

Tell me, would you kill to prove your love?

Would you kill to keep your word?

Would you go past your physical barriers? Would you torture yourself in an attempt to keep true and safe what you live for?

The love I have, I let it go. Nothing would be the same anymore. As I sped to the airport, I accepted that everything was changing.

All the good I found with Miley, would end like it began. With me showing this cold, sick side of myself. I think she's going to hate me if I find her. I think she's never going to want to see me again. Cause I knew what I was prepared to do. And I knew that in my own twisted way, I had no choice, but I don't know if she'd understand or be able to stomach it.

I don't think I can stomach it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>6 hours later<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Please baby, eat something." I stayed quiet. I haven't said a word since I was forced here. To my Mamaw's ranch.<p>

"Miley! Enough of this!" My dad said frustrated with me. "Eat. Now!" I just sat here.

"Miley, listen to your dad." Uncle Earl suggested. I stood up, disgusted by his voice and walked away into the kitchen, needing water. I could hear my other uncle; Trevor say how concerned he was with my behavior. I barely knew him.

The only person I trust is my Mamaw, and even she scares me sometimes. I feel so out of place.

I finally found the courage to tell my dad about my uncle. I wanted to testify for Mikayla because she's innocent in my eyes. She did what she did for me. And I'd take the shame of admitting it if it meant she'd be set free.

Before I could go to the police station though, my dad found me and said we're coming back to Tennessee. I ran away, till I got a call from Uncle Earl saying the cops that took her would hurt Mikayla if he simply said so.

It was a hopeless situation. In the end, he won. Mikayla's in danger and god only knows what's waiting for me. My gaze traveled around the room. I never felt so weak and worthless in my life.

Mikayla was in danger because of me. It's my fault. My eyes traced the sharp edge of a kitchen knife on the table.

For the first time in my life, I felt what it was to be loved. And it was beautiful. It was the most gorgeous moment of my life. That feeling of safety. To be respected and cared for.

The harder part was loving back. Because it took a lot to love someone more than yourself.

Mikayla made me feel everything I ever thought love should be. I didn't want to lose that. I'd rather die, remembering what I had for a while than have my uncle touch me. He'd erase my love with his violation.

Tears slid down my face. I can't let him violate my love. My body is for Mikayla now. It wants her and there's no room for anyone else. My heart is hers. She's the storm that entered my life and changed everything.

But there's only so much I can count on her for. Now she's in danger and so am I. My dad won't listen. My uncle is controlling everything. Nothing is how it should be.

I should be in her arms, giving her my love. I didn't even get to say the words aloud when she yelled them to me.

I picked the knife off of the table and slid it in my back pocket, my shirt covering the handle.

It ends tonight. I'm done being his victim. For once I'll try to be strong. For once, I'll fight back.

"Miley! What are you doing in here?" My Mamaw asked coming over. I looked at her, silent. She cupped my face, sighing. "I'm sorry. Your dad is just trying to do what's best for you…It may not be fair right now, but he means well."

I didn't say a word.

"Miley, don't be like this. You know what you did was wrong." I pulled away from her and walked past my uncles and my dad, running up to the room I was given.

I did nothing wrong!

* * *

><p>It didn't take much time for footsteps to be heard outside my door. I stared in the mirror. I found myself mesmerized as I looked into my eyes. My heart began racing because what I saw was Mikayla staring back.<p>

She was making me feel strong. She was inside of me. I could feel her strength overwhelming me.

But the moment passed as the door opened and Uncle Trevor came in. I furrowed my brows, surprised as I turned. He smiled softly.

"Hey Mile, I uhh, I know you're mad that your father brought you here, but he just cares for you." He moved closer, right in front of me, and reached out, tucking my loose hair behind my ear. "I want you to know, I care for you too." I flinched and pulled back.

This can't be happening. I reached back, gripping the handle of the knife, searching for the power I was so desperate for. He came forward, a perverted glint in his eyes. Uncle Trevor was the polar opposite of Uncle Earl. He was fit, neat looking and even had a wife…What the fuck…It doesn't make sense. Why are they doing this? To me?

Why is my own dad so oblivious? I wonder if he knows now. He didn't seem fazed when I told him, but he hit me when I said it again. Like he couldn't handle hearing it. I couldn't be sure, but my vision was getting blurry.

Am I just some kind of ragdoll to them? Just use me like nothing and pass me on to the next.

"Don't touch me!" I sobbed pulling out the knife and slashing his arm.

"Ahh shit!" He yelled, stumbling back, holding his forearm tightly.

"When did you get so brave!" He grunted, standing to his full height, hatred in his eyes. What have I ever done for my uncles to hate me this way?

"Just leave me alone…Please." I requested stepping back, holding my weapon out, ready to hurt him again. I was mortified right now. This isn't me…I can't handle this. I don't think I can stab him…Why can't I do this?

Mikayla wouldn't blink, but me? Why am I so weak?

"Miley. Put that down." Uncle Earl's voice interrupted sternly from the door way.

"No…You both go away or…or I'll stab myself!" I held it up to my chest. I was sobbing uncontrollably at this point. I didn't want to die. I don't want to die.

But I may have to be the one to kill myself.

"Miley, put it down." Uncle Earl ordered again. I shook my head and brought my hand back. This is it…This will hurt. I brought the knife forward with force, but just as the edge pressed into my skin, it was grabbed by Trevor and I was tossed onto the floor. He threw the knife all the way over, near the door by uncle Earl. They both came forward and picked my struggling body up.

"No! Stop! Please leave me alone!" I screamed. I cried, my legs kicking about as they used the bedsheets to tie my hands down.

I sobbed wanting to die. I don't want to feel this! I just wanna be dead!

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Her screams. I heard her screams. They rang throughout my mind.<p>

It took me a while to figure out the address and then hitch a ride here after the painfully long plane ride, but it paid off and I found her, yet I was too late. She was screaming.

I ran up to the door, banging on it. They weren't answering. Of course they weren't answering. Running over to the window, I didn't bother thinking before I slammed my fist into the thick, hard glass.

It took a few hits before I could even crack it. My whole right arm was numb. I switched between using my fist and my elbow. I ignored the stinging pain that warned me to stop. Unrelenting, the glass finally gave in as my fist went through. I could see an older woman staring at me in horror from the other side. I undid the latch with my bloody, dripping hand and pushed it open.

She seemed frozen as I climbed in. Turning my face instinctively to the left I saw Mr. Stewart rushing towards me. There was a small footstool by the door and I grabbed it, lifting it up over my head, then smashing it into his face before he could retreat. He cried out, collapsing, his nose probably broken along with his face. He tried to stand but I smashed it down over his head, making him go limp.

I don't know if I killed him, but I didn't care. Her screams drew my attention to the stairs. I looked at the older woman and made a move towards her. Out of fear she turned to run, but tripped and knocked her own self out when she fell and hit her head into the wall, tumbling down to the floor.

Without a second glance, I turned and ran up the stairs towards the sound of Miley.

I grabbed the knob, but it was locked. I moved back, letting out a feral snarl as I kicked at the door with all my force. It loosened and I kicked again, hearing the wood cracking and giving away.

It took one more and the door slammed open, revealing Earl and another guy holding Miley down. Earl was tying her arms while the skinnier guy was pulling down her jeans.

He was the first one to get up and head for me but Earl screamed out:

"No Trevor! Don't!" Earl knew his friend was dead. I caught sight of the kitchen knife on the floor and without wasting a moment; I snatched up the perfectly placed weapon.

"Don't bother trying to use that." He laughed, thinking I couldn't do it as he lunged for me. I brought back the knife and gripped his shirt before plunging the sharp edge deep into his gut, twisting it. He fell to his knees as I ripped the knife out.

Ignoring his pleas and painful grunts, I scowled, gripped his hair tight and slit his throat.

"Fuck you." I whispered, screwing my eyes shut tightly, hating and loving the sight of his rushing blood.

I took in a breath and let my gaze fall on Earl.

"Get off of her." I whispered. He scrambled away and backed up to the wall. I looked at Miley. She was silent, her eyes fixed on the guy I just killed.

Walking over to her I cut the sheets that tied her down. She stayed still, not meeting my eyes.

I felt so lost. Her pants were down and she looked so defeated. I set down my knife.

In a trance-like state I pulled her jeans back on then closed the zipper and button.

Trying to take advantage of my moment, Earl ran for the door. I grabbed the knife.

There was no way in hell he would walk out of here alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I couldn't move. Seeing Mikayla here…How did she…My mind was so jumbled. I had given up and here she is.<p>

The brutality pouring out of her shocked me. I could barely hold that knife and she used it so well on my uncle. Like it was second nature.

The tenderness in her touch as she fixed my clothes. Tears sprang to my eyes again and in the haste of things Uncle Earl tried to escape. Mikayla didn't even blink as she gripped the knife and ran, tackling him to the floor. They struggled, and I scrambled up, running over to help her.

But she didn't need help.

It was him who needed it. Mikayla was on top of him, staring into his eyes, as she pressed the knife deep into his chest, slowly sliding it deeper.

I couldn't breathe seeing this. It was disgusting. I think I'm gonna pass out.

What sent me over the edge was when she began to literally cut him open, slowly dragging the knife down.

There are no words for the types of screams and cries my uncle was letting loose.

"I warned you…." Mikayla whispered to him, but I could still hear her. "The next time you thought of Miley to remember that I wanted your still beating heart in my hand."

He was shaking and kicking his legs about, but she was too strong. Somehow she was too strong for him.

I couldn't watch anymore. My stomach churned. I ran towards the window, pushing it open. I stuck my head out, throwing up.

My eyes were wet and I could hear what she was doing to him. How could she be so savage? I heard her laughing. She was actually laughing. I cried harder. Mikayla…My stalker…She wasn't adorable or cute or sweet…She was this savage brutal killer right now.

I let out shaky breaths and everything went silent. His screams. Her knife. I heard a thump as though something fell to the floor. I turned, seeing that it was literally his heart on the floor.

I looked at Mikayla as she stood up, dropping the knife as well.

She turned her face, looking at me. She appeared so…Calm.

Then she blinked. She looked between me and the mutilated body of my uncle.

She started shaking her head, breathing raggedly.

"You're safe now. I'm sorry." She whimpered and took off, running away. From me.

Without even thinking, I went after her, jumping over the dead bodies of my uncles. I ran downstairs, faltering when I saw my dad on the floor, face bloody and knocked out cold. The front door was left open and I glanced over to see my Mamaw lying on the floor.

I should call the cops. I should check to see if they're even alive, but that's not what I did.

Instead I ran outside. I ran after Mikayla. She had headed towards an old forest, but I wasn't giving up. I didn't know what I'd do when I got to her.

Would I yell at her? Would I scold her? Would I hate her?

She stopped, turning to face me.

"Miley! Please, go! Just go!" She begged, breaking down. She fell to her knees and for the first time, I really saw her. Her clothes, and her hands were all covered in blood. Her right hand was bruised severely.

She hid her face behind her forearm, and stood up, walking backwards.

"Let me go Miley. Please forget me." But I rushed into her body, grabbing her and held her tight.

"I'm not forgetting you. Shh, I won't let you go Mikayla. I love you." She cried harder.

"I'm disgusting, please, let me go! Please!" We both fell to the ground, me cradling her. I held her face and shook my head.

"No Mikayla. I can't let you go. You are not disgusting. You are perfect and I love you."

She cried harder, her hands gripping my clothes tightly.

"Do you really love me?" Her voice was so weak.

"Yes, I love you more than anything I love in this world."

"Even though I'm psychotic and obsessive?"

"Especially because you're psychotic and obsessive."

At this very moment everything I said was, is, and always will be true. That's because I know and I understand.

Love is the most psychotic feeling in the world. Some people love harder than others and some love differently, but it's clear that in the form that Mikayla loves me, she loves me completely. I couldn't deny it nor did I try.

Because somewhere along the lines, her love caught me. It spread like a disease. A psychotic madness that ran through my body, forming from my heart and rejecting all cures.

There was no treatment for this madness.

It is insanity.

It is obsession.

It is love.

**The End**

**A/N: **This has been one of the most interesting stories to write and it is not meant to be completely understood or accepted, but it was pleading to be created not only for its content, but its ending as well.

_Some love stories do end or rather begin this way._  
><em>I love you all and till next time, C'est la vie.<em>

_-AnnieMJ-_


End file.
